The 13 Days of Christmas
by AngelGlass
Summary: During Winter Break, Sarah spends a lot of time with her best friend, Jareth the Goblin King. Somehow this leads to something beyond friendship and into love. A fluffy and loving Christmas story of how I would see their friendship turn into love in 13 days. Includes dates, family, silly fights, lots of sass, and of course, a Mistletoe and New Year's Eve Kiss.
1. Chapter 1

**The way this will work is that each chapter is one day leading up until New Year's Eve I think? Something like that and maybe a an epilogue. I may post one chapter a day or something like that, it depends on how many people review though I'm not completely finished with writing this, it should be done fairly soon! This is a fluffy story and I hope you will enjoy it!**

* * *

 _December 19th_

"Are we done yet?" Jareth grumbled. "We've been here for a good two hours."

Sarah turned to him and put her hands on her hips. "And whose fault was that?"

Jareth went silent.

"That's what I thought." She plunked in a bag of spices into the shopping cart. "If you had clarified to the goblins to stay Underground-"

"I get it." He rolled his eyes. "I am sorry about the mess they made. But you take so long and you already know the recipe!"

"They have different things here, only a few of the old species and ingredients are here." She picked up a few cans of pumpkin sauce. "Ugh, I don't know if these will taste the same though."

"I'm sure they'll still taste good no matter which type of can you choose." He leaned on the shopping cart lazily and ran his fingers through his hair. While he looked very nice, Sarah loved his usual hair. This one had a mullet almost swept up and back, kind of like David Bowie's 1985 hairdo.

"You're only saying that so I can hurry up." She smirked at him.

"You know me well, Precious." He winked.

Sarah shook her head. "You're impossible."

* * *

Sarah rang the doorbell of her childhood home, a grocery bag in her arms and another in Jareth's. A moment later, her father answered.

"Hi Dad!" Sarah greeted him with a kiss on the cheek.

"I take it shopping was successful?" He asked her.

"We'll see, hopefully the new kind of pumpkin sauce will work." She beckoned Jareth in and they set the bags down on the kitchen table. "Dad, this is my friend Jareth." She gestured to him.

Jareth held his hand out, shaking hands with Robert. "How do you do sir?"

Robert was instantly charmed by Sarah's friend and his manners. "Robert. I'm well, thank you for asking. Do you guys need anything? I have to go and get ready to pick Toby up."

"We're good." Sarah reassured him. "We'll see you at the bazaar?"

"Perfect." Robert gave them both a thumbs up. He pointed at Sarah and raised his eyebrows. "Don't burn the house down, young lady."

"Hey, I set the stove on fire once!" She glared at him.

Robert gave her a pointed look.

"I was ten!" She threw her hands in the air. "It hasn't happened since!"

"Now I have to hear this story." Jareth said with amusement.

Robert opened his mouth as if ready to share all the juicy moments but Sarah grabbed Jareth's wrist and dragged him to the pantry. "Not another word! We need to get working."

"Some other time." Robert promised Jareth. He chuckled and waved at his daughter. "Be good, both of you!"

"Bye Dad!" Sarah called.

Once the door clicked closed, they began to work.

After Sarah beat the labyrinth, she found a few goblins following her around here and there. At first it wasn't too bad as they were able to hide and go away when she told them to, but more and more started to bother her. This was to the point of them trashing her parent's room, much to Sarah's dismay. She was screaming and crying, worried out of her mind what she would say to rectify the situation. Goblins, being goblins, didn't really know how to clean that well unless it was at the instructions of their sovereign. The goblins felt so bad that they got Jareth to come clean for them.

Jareth was not happy about having to clean after their messes and even less happy that Sarah was involved. After he helped to clean though, Sarah felt that she should thank him. She called him back and offered him some brownies, unsure of how he would react to it. But he took it well and thanked her for them. This was when she was 17.

As the goblins kept visiting her, so did the king. They became fast friends and enjoyed each other's company for four years now.

Sarah is currently studying neurobiology and minoring in music. A talented clarinetist, she joined the most talented wind group in her university and even went to China to perform with them to debut a composition by a very prestigious classical composer. A group of friends and her wanted to play some Christmas music for the holiday season and founded a small ensemble at their university. Unfortunately, a friend of theirs who played piano transferred out so for this year, Jareth stepped in to play piano. Sarah told her friends at home and her family that's how she and Jareth met, the ensemble.

It wasn't like she was about to tell them that he had been an antagonist in a crazy adventure she had when she was 15. Sarah wondered if Jareth felt something for her still. He got more flirty the older she got but was never inappropriate with her. They kept a safe distance from each other emotionally but still remained friends.

Honestly, they were a lot closer than just friends. They were more like best friends, the way they were there for each other and sometimes acted like they were a couple. It was an unsaid kind of agreement between them.

Jareth summoned Sarah's three friends at her request for they had quite a bit of work to do and goblins were NOT going to be the least bit helpful.

Sarah stuck the recipe for the pumpkin scones down on the table. "Okay, you three can start to fold the boxes for the scones. Jareth and I will start to cook."

Sarah frowned at the taste of the pumpkin sauce, and it took her longer than it should've to get the taste right.

"I'm sure it'll be fine." Hoggle tried to comfort her. "Yer the best at cooking."

"Yeah but still." Sarah sighed. She dipped her finger in the batter and was about to taste it again when Jareth swooped down and licked the batter right off her finger. When his tongue came into contact with her finger, Sarah couldn't breathe for a moment. Then, he winked at her.

"HEY!" She swatted at him. "I can't believe you just licked my finger!"

"Gross." Ludo commented.

"Shut up." Jareth told the gentle beast. He winked at Sarah again. "It was too good of an opportunity to pass up."

Sarah rolled her eyes. "You have no basis for personal boundaries."

"You already knew that though." He chuckled. "By the way, it tastes good to me."

She glared at him. Still, Sarah dipped her finger in and actually was able to taste it. To her delight, it tasted just as she wanted it to. "I guess I did a better job than I thought."

Before Jareth could make some smart comment, she shoved the bowl to him. "Here, you stir it up."

"Yes my lady." He gave her a mocking bow and Sarah threw a towel cloth at his face but he ducked just in time for it to fly straight at Hoggle's face.

"Really?" The dwarf sighed.

* * *

When they finished, Jareth of course made sure to put some glitter on the boxes. "It looks prettier that way." He smirked.

Sarah thanked her friends for coming. "Thank you so much you guys!" She handed them each a plate of her pumpkin scones.

"I am always at thy service, m'lady." Sir Didymus made a very dramatic sweeping bow and nibbled on a scone.

"It was fun." Hoggle said sincerely. "Yer still the best cook."

"Sarah fun." Ludo gave her a very large hug.

Sarah and Jareth bid them goodbye and Sarah went to go change her clothes, changing out of her T shirt and jeans into something more festive.

She got on a red sweater and a black skirt with black leggings underneath along with black shoes. She also wore a Santa hat just because she could. Grabbing her car keys and wallet, she walked over to Jareth who was finishing putting away the boxes of pumpkin scones in the car.

"Ready to go?" She asked him.

Jareth ran a hand through his hair. "You know we could just transport."

"Yeah, and my parents will ask how the heck we got there without a car while carrying a million boxes of scones in the snow." She rolled her eyes.

"You could have just said 'no thank you' you know." He smirked at her. "By the way, you look lovely."

Sarah twirled around to see her skirt flaring out. "Thanks, Mom got it for me for my birthday."

"It suits you." He opened the door of the driver's side for her like a gentleman.

"Thank you. You look very nice too." Sarah slide in her seat.

Jareth always looked good and today he had on a green silk shirt underneath a black leather jacket and dark jeans. His ears were exposed from his shorter hair but Sarah knew better. His ears looked rounded but that was just an illusion just like his hair. He had pointy ears and she knew if he willed it, his hair would be normal and crazy again.

After arriving at the school, they set up their table. Sarah's pumpkin scones were famous in her small town and went away fast. It also helped that Jareth charmed people into buying them too.

"You are very convincing." Sarah told him.

"I can be charming when I want to." He flashed his pointy teeth at her.

"You were definitely not charming when we first met." Sarah poked his arm. "Acting all scary and mean."

"You say that, but you wanted the villain." He raised his eyebrow. "I never would've hurt you."

"I know that now." She said quietly and looked away from him.

They sighed inwardly. It would be nice to have a frank conversation but that could disturb their delicate balance. If things didn't work out... would they still have each other in their lives?

And then there was the fact that Jareth had no idea if Sarah even felt that way towards him and Sarah had no idea if he felt the same way towards her or if he was just being a massive flirt.

Her family came to visit them. Karen waved at Sarah. "Oh my, your scones are selling out fast!"

"Can I have one?" Toby reached for a box but stopped at Sarah's look.

"I made a bunch at home, you can have those." She told him.

Toby frowned. "But I want one now."

Sarah tried to not roll her eyes. He was only 6 years old and was so demanding. "Toby." She said sternly.

"Okay." He moved back. Seeing the man next to her, he peered at him curiously. "Who are you?"

"Manners, Toby." Karen reminded her son. She smiled at Jareth and stuck her hand out. "You must be Jareth, Sarah's friend."

"Pleasure to meet you and you must be Karen." He gave another charming smile. "And don't worry about Toby, I have worked with children and he's just curious."

"How old are you Toby?" Jareth asked him.

"I'm six!" He replied enthusiastically. "What's your favorite dinosaur?"

"Pterodactyl because they can fly." He looked at Sarah knowingly.

Sarah tried to not roll her eyes. Of course he'd pick an animal that would fly just like an owl.

"I like T-rexs because they roar really loudly!" Toby let out a growl.

They went on and on, talking about many different things and the family had a lovely time getting to know Sarah's friend. Karen had an inkling that from the way they were looking at each other, maybe it was a little more than just friends. She said nothing though, letting them take the reigns in whatever was happening between them.

Soon after, they left since Toby was a little agitated from sitting and he wanted to look around at the other vendors.

Jareth took a short break, but it turned out longer than Sarah had expected. He came back with a smile on his face.

"What were you up to? I know that look." Sarah teased him.

Jareth showed her a knitted hat. "I won a competition that I couldn't pass up on. There was a puzzle box and the vendor gave me a discount on her knitted hats."

"Are you going to wear that?" Sarah asked him. It wasn't something he'd wear. It was something she'd wear though.

"No, this is for you." He handed the cream colored hat to her.

Sarah laughed but put it on anyway, taking her Santa hat off. "You didn't have to get it for me."

"I know, but I wanted to." He beamed at her sincerely. "You can make it up by teaching me how to knit as you've been promising me." He winked at her.

"I will." She laughed.

After the bazaar was over and Sarah had a very successful night (with all of her scones being bought), they walked back to her car and she dropped Jareth off at the park so he could just transport home without being seen.

"Thanks for helping me." Sarah said.

"You're welcome. I had a lovely time." He smiled at her.

Sarah loved his big, genuine smiles. The way it pulled on his eyes and the way his cheeks seemed to have more color in them.

She reached for their usual hug and Jareth reciprocated. For a whole year, they didn't hug each other after becoming friends then Jareth noticed that she would give her friends a hug goodbye and made an off hand joke about it. Sarah gave him a hug right after that and it became their thing ever since.

Jareth loved the way her head was right under his chin when they stood up for a hug. It sparked something masculine in him, a desire to hold her and to protect her even if she was a very smart and capable young woman in her own right.

But there was something about her hugs that made him feel soft. Like the walls around his heart could be broken down, his vulnerability shown. Everything wrong seem to melt away and everything right was there with them.

"You'll come for Toby's choir concert? You don't have to you know." Sarah tilted her face up at him, arms still around his torso.

Jareth couldn't help it. He poked her cute button nose and grinned. "He seemed very excited about it, how can I not?"

Sarah gave him an appreciative grin. "In that case, I will see you tomorrow." She released him.

Jareth took her hand and kissed the back of it like a gentleman. He did it when he was feeling especially affectionate towards her. "Tomorrow then, Precious."

As Sarah walked back to her car, both had a dreamy look on their faces.

* * *

 **Just so you know, except for minoring in music (and I'm a biochemistry major unlike Sarah who is a neurobiology major) and being in some Christmas ensemble, all of that about Sarah playing clarinet is actually true for me! I thought it would be fun to add some real stuff in here. I actually did go to China and play with some of the most talented musicians but stopped after my first year as I started to major in biochemistry and the workload was too much for me**.


	2. Chapter 2

**I am so pleased with the reviews so far, thank you all for reviewing and favoriting my story, it means a lot and I sincerely read every one of your reviews even if I don't respond to them directly. You're so kind!**

 **QueenBookDragon: So sweet of you, thank you! I have too many ideas and not enough time to write them all. It will be about 13 chapters yes, maybe an epilogue or so? Something like that. I hope you will enjoy these next chapters!**

 **Honoria Granger: Ah bless you. I'm glad to always see your reviews because you are so honest and so that means a lot!**

 **Little China Girl: For someone who can't freaking cook (me lol) I find the IDEA of cooking really cute but I know that I'll probably argue with my boyfriend a lot when he cooks for me. I do offer to clean if he cooks though!**

 **tyraleanne: Aww so glad you love them! I hope you will enjoy this fluffy one too!**

* * *

 _December 20th_

As her parents were working and Toby at school, Sarah ventured to the library with a hot cocoa in her hand. She browsed a few books, completely in her element and hoped to have a few books read for fun during winter break before school starts again.

She picked out a biography about Abraham Lincoln. Humming in satisfaction, she turned around and nearly spilled her cocoa at the sight.

Jareth had been right behind her and scared the crap out of her with his feral smile.

She hit the side of his arm with the book (playfully of course, she never hurt him) and he couldn't stop laughing at her.

"Oh the look on your face!" He leaned against the shelf opposite from her and wiggled his eyebrows.

"You suck." Sarah walked passed him but he was too quick and blocked her path.

"I am trying to read a book and you're in my way." She frowned at him. Or rather, she tried to. The corner of her mouth twitched and Jareth absolutely knew it too.

She sighed. "Okay why are you here now? Can't you find someone else to harass?"

Jareth made a pouty face and uncrossed his arms. "I got my work done early today. And there shouldn't be anyone wishing children away so yes you're the most fun and readily available person to harass."

Jareth said that it had been over 20 years that someone wished a baby away by the time Sarah wished Toby away and in fact, no one had wished a child away since Sarah. And she was still the only one to beat his labyrinth.

Sarah tilted her head and beckoned for him to follow her. "If you're going to be here now, maybe we can sit by the fireplace and play a few games?"

"I'd be delighted." Jareth beamed. "Maybe I could pick out a book too."

After a few games of connect four and chess, Sarah got Jareth to get his very own library card. He looked at the little card affectionately and signed his name in loopy and neat handwriting. Sarah had never seen a man she knew personally with handwriting so neat.

Then again, he was unlike any man she had ever known in nearly every way possible.

Jareth checked out The Secret Garden, a favorite of Sarah's.

"My mom used to read that to me when I was young." Sarah said wistfully. "It's a good story."

"Then I look forward to reading something that means so much to you." He smiled. "I find that reading books or listening to music that means a lot to a person can get you to understand them more."

Sarah never thought of it that way before but he was right. It was a way to really talk about feelings and thoughts that shaped someone to be who they were.

"Even now I wonder why." Sarah said quietly, but Jareth heard her.

"Why what?" He tilted his head quizzically.

"Why you want to know more about me." She shrugged. "I'm just some 21 year old college kid and you're some fairy tale king. But I guess we're friends now so that's why." She said the last sentence playfully so he wouldn't question her or talk about the nature of their relationship too much.

Jareth was about to speak but he didn't know what he would've said for Sarah hushed him with something she dug in her purse.

"I do have a real Christmas present for you, but this would be kind of a lame thing to get after Christmas." She put it in his hand.

Jareth looked at the little gift. It was a crocheted owl. A barn owl, to be precise. On top of its head was a silver ribbon to hang it somewhere and he saw that on its chest had the same pendant that he wore.

"It's you, if you can't tell." Sarah wrung her hands nervously. "Is it okay? I thought it would be a good Christmas ornament."

Jareth traced the outline of the owl. There's no way she made this overnight for it would've taken her some effort even if she was a talented artist. "Sarah, this is beautiful. I adore it. Thank you."

He put the little owl in his breast pocket and gave it a pat to show her that he would keep him safe.

Sarah felt so proud. "You'll have to put it in your tree!"

"I don't have a Christmas tree." He told her. "But I will make sure to hang it up."

Sarah stared at him. "You don't have a Christmas tree?" All over the world, even in tropical countries, there were Christmas trees there as well to symbolize Christmas. She wasn't sure how she never noticed his lack of Christmas trees throughout the years of knowing him.

"We don't have that tradition in the Underground. Although it is very charming." Jareth said fondly. "I love your stories of decorating a tree for the holidays."

"Well you should have one." Sarah grinned. "We can go Christmas tree shopping together! Or buy a fake one which will be easier but looking for trees is always really fun."

Jareth chuckled then thought about his living room. It was rather bare and not so decorative. And spending time with Sarah always seemed so nice.

"Only if you come with me and help decorate the tree." He told her.

"Great!" Sarah beamed. Seeing the time, she put away her book and got up. "I have to pick Toby up from school. See you tonight at his concert?"

"Of course." He promised her. "I'll read a bit and let you know how I find the story."

* * *

Jareth strolled into the crowded gym full of family members to watch their elementary school-aged children perform their winter concert. He wore a nice burgundy sweater in top of a simple, button down collared shirt tucked neatly into blue jeans and comfortable boots.

The king looked around and finally saw the Williams family. He had a small smile at Sarah laughing with a few cousins and other extended family members. When she wasn't being distracted by them, her eyes were looking around distractedly. With a jolt, he realized that she was looking for him and he felt his heart swell in his ribcage.

Walking towards them, he made sure to sneak up on Sarah. "Boo!"

"GAH!" Sarah fell off her chair rather ungracefully. She turned around to see Jareth laughing his head off.

"Haha, very funny." Sarah glared at him. She reached behind her and massaged her now very sore backside. "Ow."

Jareth had the decency to look contrite. "Did I hurt you? I'm so sorry."

He held his hand out to her and Sarah grumbled all while taking his hand.

"And who is this dashing young man?" Sarah's Aunt Lauren nudged her.

"I'm quite flattered." Jareth gave a very sweet smile back and mischief dancing in his eyes.

"Don't inflate his ego." Sarah said playfully. "This is my friend, Jareth."

And Jareth got to meet Sarah's grandparents on her father's side, Aunt Lauren's two children and husband, and another uncle who was single.

"It's so nice to see such support for Toby." Jareth remarked.

"My youngest sister is ten and is going to perform too." Sarah's younger cousin, Rebecca said. "But yeah we'd be there for Toby too."

"We're going to go out for some pie when we're done. Do you want to come?" Karen invited Jareth.

As much as Jareth would love to see Sarah's family and get to know the people in her life, he didn't really feel right being there unless he was her significant other. "I can't impose..."

"You can come you know." Sarah gave him a smile. She saw her family react well with him and she wanted to show him off in a way even if she wasn't dating him. He meant so much to her.

Jareth almost said yes at Sarah's big green eyes. But he knew he would be spending time with her tomorrow. "Maybe some other time, I still have to get presents for my family."

Which was true.

"Oh, okay." Sarah sat back into the uncomfortable metal chair, looking more disappointed than how much she really wanted to let on.

Her family went back to talking and Jareth leaned into her ear. "You get me all day tomorrow you know."

Sarah tried to look disinterested but she couldn't help her smile. "I know. It'll be great!"

Toby's concert went wonderfully, all the children singing off key but singing as proudly as they could. Jareth found it adorable how Sarah tried to record him with her camcorder. He loved to observe her like this as he didn't usually have the freedom to do so as she would notice his stare.

Unknown to him or Sarah, her family all noticed the way he watched her fondly when she wasn't paying attention. It was a look not of lust or of wanting to possess as was common in many couples and crushes. It was a look of pure affection, of care and sweetness.

The last song finished and everyone clapped enthusiastically. Toby came to hug his family along with a cousin of theirs who was in it.

"Sarah! Sarah! Did you like my first concert?" He hugged her legs and grinned.

"It was awesome!" Sarah kissed his cheek. "I could hear you sing!"

"You did wonderfully." Jareth stood a little behind Sarah.

Toby waved at Jareth. "Hi Jareth! You came!"

"I did make a promise." He crouched to his height. "Thank you for extending the invitation to me." He ruffled Toby's hair affectionately.

To their surprise, Toby grabbed Jareth's hand and dragged him to the rest of the family. "Hey guys! Did you meet Sarah's boyfriend yet?"

At this, Sarah sputtered and turned bright red. "Toby!"

"Boyfriend?" Uncle Ethan raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong?" Toby looked confused. "He is your boyfriend!"

Jareth was torn between laughing at Sarah's bright red face and feeling hurt that she would look so mortified at a thought.

"You act as if him being your boyfriend is a bad thing." Sarah's cousin Ruby teased her.

"I didn't say that." Sarah sighed. "He's just a friend." She was still refusing to look at him.

"Yeah." Toby looked even more confused. "He's a boy and he's a friend. So he's her boyfriend. Isn't he my boyfriend too since he's my friend?"

At this everyone laughed and relaxed. "Oh Toby, that's not what a boyfriend or girlfriend means." Robert told him.

"Then what?" Toby looked confused.

Jareth tried to get Sarah's attention but she still wasn't looking his way. He wondered if she was flustered for the same reason he was or if she really didn't want to ever consider the possibility of both of them. He sighed and tapped on her shoulder.

"I'll be going now." He gave her a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. "I'll see you tomorrow if you still want to, Precious."

He turned around and walked out before he could see her reaction, not wanting to feel hurt if she didn't want to see him.

Sarah was still stunned but luckily got her wits about her to run after him.

She ran outside, following the blonde man in the burgundy sweater. "Jareth, wait!"

She couldn't believe that Toby had even said that. She didn't want Jareth to go away but she was too embarrassed and wanted to preserve herself around him. She was afraid that Toby would push him away and it seemed that her actions in ignoring him were the things to push him away, not Toby. Oh why did this have to be so complicated? She caught up to him and grabbed his hand.

Jareth was surprised at this bold move but the metaphorical mask on his face betrayed nothing.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you or anything. I just can't believe Toby got the definition mixed up and-"

"It's okay, no need to explain anything." He said a little more dismissively than he had meant to and inwardly cringed. He just didn't want to hear her say that she felt nothing.

"I'm sorry." She said again, not really knowing what she was apologizing for and still holding onto his hand. She looked down for a moment and took a deep breath.

Just when the family started to honk their cars at her to hurry up.

"It's alright." He said to her.

"I have to go." She said quietly. She looked up at his face again and still saw his hard mask. But this time, she saw his eyes soften at her apology.

She wasn't quite sure why she felt the need to do this. Maybe she just missed him. Maybe she wished that things were different between them. Maybe it was the look in his eyes that showed that maybe, he felt the same way for her as she felt for him.

She reached up and kissed his cheek, giving his hand a gentle squeeze.

Jareth was surprised and let down his hard mask. He touched his cheek with his free hand and looked at his boots shyly. He wasn't sure what about Sarah made him act so nervous but he found that he didn't mind since it was her.

"I'll see you tomorrow at the Christmas tree farm." She let go of his hand and looked away.

"I look forward to seeing you there, Precious." He looked at her again.

Sarah blushed as she always did when he used her nickname so sweetly.

The cars honked at her again.

"COMING!" She yelled at them. She waved at Jareth. "Bye Jareth."

"See you." He watched her job away from him, blowing her a kiss even though she couldn't see.

* * *

 **It may be fluffy but I do have to add a bit of conflict in here. It makes it all the sweeter, and come on we can't have Jareth and Sarah being perfect all the time either! Thanks for the read and please leave a review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A tad disappointed by the lack of reviews but thank you to those who did review! Please keep reviewing and letting me know how you like the story and stuff like that!**

 **Little China Girl: So glad you like Toby, he's kinda based on my brother who did this to me with a crush of mine once!**

 **Margot: Thank you for taking this story a chance! I hope you will enjoy it.**

 **Guest: Thank you and I'm glad you enjoy Jareth! I wanted to make a him a sweet person but still kinda moody like how he usually is. I just love both him and Sarah!**

* * *

 _December 21st_

Jareth felt quite awkward waiting for Sarah at the Christmas tree farm. He had no idea what to do and felt quite out of his element. Honestly he didn't even care about getting a tree. He was only here because it was a good excuse to spend time with Sarah.

Sarah saw Jareth standing there, agitated. But it wasn't the annoyed kind of agitation. Instead it was him looking agitated because he was alone and unsure of what to do.

"HI JARETH!" She yelled from behind.

Jareth jumped and nearly pounced on her but Sarah was too fast. He slipped and fell in the snow quite ungracefully and it ruined his hair.

"Really?" He glared at her.

"PAYBACK!" She laughed at him. Sarah held out her hand and helped him up. "At least you didn't bruise your freaking tailbone."

"I am sorry about that you know. And I did offer to help heal it." He smirked at her and accepted her extended hand.

"Yeah that would include you touching my butt." She rolled her eyes.

Jareth was about to make some smart comment about her butt when someone came up to them.

"Hello, are you Miss Sarah Williams and Jareth Sigourney?" An older man asked them.

"Yes we are!" Sarah smiled at him.

"A bit late to be getting a tree isn't it?" He laughed at Sarah good naturedly.

"Well he's never had a tree before." She stuck her thumb out at Jareth. "Better late than never!"

They went around trying to see which tree was the best. All while arguing like a married couple.

"That one is too tall for the living room." Jareth said.

"Okay but that other one wasn't as pretty." Sarah argued.

Finally, they found the perfect tree. One that wasn't too tall, too "poofy" as Sarah put it, or too small. It was just right.

"Now we gotta go buy you some decorations." Sarah said excitedly as they got the tree to the back of her dad's pick up.

"You're in charge, my dear." Jareth climbed onto the passenger seat.

"Don't you forget it." She winked at him and turned on the ignition, her feet on the clutch and break. She turned on some Christmas music and Jareth tried to change it.

"It's almost Christmas! You can't NOT listen to Christmas music." She argued with him.

"I keep hearing this same damn song over and over." He pouted.

"Deal with it." Sarah stuck her tongue out.

"What if I don't want to?" He challenged her.

"You did say that I'm in charge." Sarah have him a pointed look.

"Not over the music." He reached to change stations but she swatted his hand away.

"Learn how to drive stick shift then you can control the radio." She said.

"You're only saying that because I don't want to drive and you're just making up arbitrary rules now."

They got to the store and had more arguing there.

"Jareth, those ornaments cost twice as much as these ones here." Sarah pointed out.

"But those don't have glitter. And I'm paying anyway since these will be mine to own." He put the ornaments in the shopping cart.

"Does everything have to have glitter?" Sarah leaned against the shopping cart.

"Hey, it's my first Christmas tree. I'm going to add glitter if I want to." He made himself look just as annoying as she was being.

"You're terrible."

"That's a funny way of saying incredibly handsome." He showed her all his pointy teeth.

Sarah shook her head.

Finishing their shopping, they went Underground to the castle. Jareth waved his hand over himself and transformed into the king that he always was. His hair grew out into that messy mane and he donned his comfortable grey tights, loose white shirt with his pendant showing on his lean chest and black boots. Perfect for strutting around.

He and Sarah set up the tree in the living room next to the fire. It sounded easy, but Sarah ended up just sitting on the couch waiting for Jareth to decide the optimum spot for it.

"If it's too close to the windows, it'll block the sunlight." He reasoned.

"You keep this place so dark anyway, why does it matter?" Sarah was now sitting so her legs were slung over the armchair.

"Because if the darn tree is in the way, I'll have to move it if I change my mind about making the room brighter." He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Stick it by the fire then." She said.

"But you can't see it on that side when you first walk into the room." He protested. He put his hands on his hips and walked over to her. "Are you not going to help me move it?"

"I'm not going to move some giant tree when you have no idea where the heck you even want it." She shrugged. Somehow she moved to a position where she was upside down and her legs on the couch cushions with her head near the floor.

"Well where do you put yours?" Jareth sat next to her. "And get up, your making my neck hurt trying to look at you."

"Don't tell me what to do." Sarah stuck her tongue out and made a silly face at him.

Jareth raised an eyebrow and proceeded to attack her with tickles.

"HEY!" Sarah swerved but all that did was make her end up on the other side of the couch with Jareth's fingers attacking her waist.

"That's what you get for being so defiant." Jareth leaned back and tried to look cool. And he succeeded.

"Maybe if you weren't such a jerk, I wouldn't feel the need to be so defiant." She got up and walked around the living room. "Why not just put the tree here on the other side of the fireplace?"

Jareth still grumbled about how it would block the sunlight but he just shrugged and went for it since it was the easiest spot anyway. Sarah said that it would be a cozy place to put presents.

"I'm going to my parent's house anyway for the holidays." He said.

"Still, make it festive." She unpacked the ornaments. "I bet the goblins will love it."

"As long as they don't eat the tree." He shook his head.

"These have pine needles and sharp ornaments." Sarah pointed out. "If they try to eat it, they'll learn fast to not do it again."

"I do have a lot of goblins though." Jareth smirked as he got out the very long tinsel. He somehow got quite tangled up in it. "Ah!"

"Oh you." Sarah giggled and tried to help him out of it. She grabbed one end of it but somehow she got tangled up in it too. Pieces of the glitter was falling in her hair and in Jareth's too.

"How did this even happen?" Jareth was ready to just cut it off.

"I got it!" Sarah tried to move but it didn't work and she ended up crashing into Jareth.

"You keep crashing into me. You know, if you want to get closer to me-" Jareth wiggled his eyebrows.

"You're a hopeless flirt." Sarah rolled her eyes, very much aware that his hands were around her waist to keep her from falling and the tinsel was still keeping them close to each other's face.

"I'll have you know that my flirting has gotten me the attention of quite a few people." He winked at her.

"I know." Sarah said a little roughly. She looked away from him. She liked flirting with him but when he mentioned other people it just made her self esteem drop faster than the helping hands had dropped her into the oubliette. "Just magic this tinsel away please."

Jareth definitely felt a change in moods when he had mentioned the fact that there were a lot of women who found him desirable. While he was a king of a bunch of goblins, he was wealthy, handsome, and a powerful king. She usually bantered back with him, pointing out her past boyfriends but she hadn't had one in a while. Over a year and a half, if his memory was correct. He waved the tinsel away.

"Let's just string up the lights and then we can add the ornaments." Sarah tried to smile, to bring the happy mood back up.

Jareth put the little owl ornament she made on the very front. He touched it tenderly, loving how the small replica of him seemed to smile at them.

After finishing the lights and ornaments, Sarah insisted that they put a star on top of the tree. Of course, Jareth chose a gold, glittery one from the store.

"I'm too short to put it on." Sarah frowned.

Jareth had an idea. He really could just use magic but this was much more fun. He turned around and held his arms behind his back. "I'll carry you."

Sarah gave him a look. "What?"

"Climb on." He turned his head back and grinned at her.

Sarah laughed and jumped on his back. Jareth lifted her up and she was able to stick the star on top.

"Perfect." Sarah looked pleased with it. "You can put me down now."

Jareth's only warning to her was a slight grin.

And he took off running.

"JARETH!" Sarah squealed and wrapped her arms around his neck to prevent herself from falling. Jareth zoomed through the castle and kicked any goblins in their way, sending them flying off and laughing.

He ran outside and made a path through the snow. Sarah laughed and felt the cold wind in her face and Jareth's soft hair ticking her cheek. She hadn't been carried like this in years, when she got too old and too big for her dad to do so. She wrapped her arms around his chest and laughed in his ear. "Don't drop me!"

"Wouldn't dream of it!" Jareth laughed back. He loved the way she held his neck then chest tightly, his arms carrying her legs and the feeling of zooming through his castle using his quick fae speed. The sound of her laughing made him feel warm and happy inside.

He ran back to the living room, slowing down. He slowly let Sarah down and turned to see her happy smiling face.

"Wow, that was-" She giggled. "That was fun."

"The feeling is mutual." Jareth grinned at her.

They sat on the couch together. "I had a lovely time today, Sarah." Jareth said quietly.

"Yeah?" Sarah wrung her hands together, a shy smile on her face. "Me too. I thought you'd find it lame to go Christmas tree shopping. I mean I was serious about it but I didn't think you'd actually want to go."

"I always have a good time with you." Jareth smiled at her.

"Same." Sarah said sincerely.

Before things could get too cozy and venturing to a place where neither were ready yet, Sarah stood up. "I have to go and visit Hoggle soon."

"Ah." Jareth nodded. "You better get going then."

"We are watching a movie tomorrow evening, yes?" Sarah confirmed with him.

"That works with me." He said to her. "I'll see you then."

And he took a chance, leaning in and kissing her cheek.

Sarah turned bright red as she felt his lips touch her cheek. So soft and sweet, his hair tickling her neck.

Jareth felt some sort of pride at seeing her blush. It was nice to know that he had the same effect on her as she did him. He wondered if they could be something more…

"Have a lovely time with Hogbrain." Jareth told her with a silly wave.

Sarah rolled her eyes. "I don't know why I put up with you."


	4. Chapter 4

**NOTE: I am aware that Elf the movie didn't exist in the 90s (where this story takes place) but It's one of my favorites and I love to imagine Jareth watching it with Sarah so just go with it lol.**

* * *

 _December 22nd_

"I don't understand what the narwhal has anything to do with the plot?" Jareth popped some popcorn in his mouth.

"It's a movie, Jareth." Sarah rolled her eyes.

"Buddy really couldn't understand that he was adopted? He looks nothing like an elf. Also elves don't look like that." Jareth leaned more into the couch.

"You know, you're really annoying." Sarah gave him a look.

"Don't look at me like that, it's not my fault the producers didn't come up with a better story." Jareth retorted. "Popcorn?"

Sarah took a handful. "I should just never see a movie with you unless it's at the theater so you are forced to shut up."

"Mmm hmm." Jareth raised his eyebrows at her but said nothing. He had an inward grin about seeing a movie with her, the idea sounding like a date.

Truthfully, it was very comfortable on the couch with the fire roaring in the background and the movie on. Sarah had seen Elf a million times and so she didn't pay attention to the movie as much as the king next to her. Anyone could see his beauty, but Sarah knew his beauty better than most. They saw the way his hair shined in the sun or his seductive nature when he brought it out. But they didn't see his eyes light up when he was making some sassy joke. They didn't see the way his eyes scrunched together when he was thinking or the way the corner of his lip would turn upward when he was thinking hard. They didn't see the sparkle in his eyes when he would smile with his friends. Even his scent of peaches and spices made her feel calmer.

Jareth lived a pretty solitary life, Sarah knew. He was a tough king and could be cruel but his actions were justified. While people found him desirable, he had learned that his position made it difficult to discern when someone wanted him for who he was or for his title either as a friend or a lover. But since Sarah came into his life, he had been more outgoing and became more personal with his non goblin subjects.

With these thoughts, Sarah yawned and snuggled into her fluffy blanket a little more and fell asleep.

Jareth was about to make another smart comment on the movie when he felt a weight fall on his shoulder. Looking to the side, he saw Sarah's head resting on him, her snoring.

"Oh Precious." He whispered. He waited a few more minutes, and when he was sure she was asleep and wouldn't wake, he angled her head so that she was against him in a more comfortable spot. He put an arm around her waist and rested his hand on her hip, using his other hand to move the loose strands of hair from her face.

The movie was still going but he'd rather stare at the lovely human beside him. She smelled of honey and lavender. Her cheeks were this rosy, healthy color. Her eyelashes fanned across her face and her lips parted just a little. It took Jareth all he could to not kiss her.

Ignoring the movie, he smoothed her hair down and rubbed her back. She was just so beautiful. Not just physically but in every way. She looked so peaceful and he thought of her smile and her sweetness that she regularly showed him that made her all the more beautiful. He saw beauty on the outside but also saw the beauty deep in her soul as well. No matter what happened, he would always take care of her. Treasure her. Let her know that she was the world.

Sarah wiggled a little, and Jareth realized she was whimpering. Her body was trembling against him and her face contoured from peacefulness to pain. A tear fell from her eye.

"Precious?" Jareth pulled her closer to him. "Wake up."

He wrapped his arms around her and her head was on his chest. "Shh, you're having a nightmare, Precious."

"Hmmm? Oh." Sarah slowly opened her eyes and rubbed them. She found that Jareth was holding around her. "I think I had a nightmare."

"Sounds like it." Jareth tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Are you alright?"

Sarah realized how intimate the position was but said nothing. She had wanted to be in his arms for so long and wasn't about to move away if he wasn't, even if she didn't reach out to hold him back. "Yeah, sorry about that. And for falling asleep."

"Don't worry about it." He poked her nose affectionately and Sarah gave him a tiny smile. Even her messy hair looked adorable. She didn't wear make up on a normal day and he still found her more stunning than any other woman. He had never held her this way unless she was crying and it felt marvelous to have her with him like this.

"Did you like the movie?" She asked him.

Jareth was about to make some comment about how he couldn't believe Buddy the Elf was able to get a girlfriend and then marry her when there was a knock on the door.

The king sighed and removed his arms from Sarah's waist. "Yes who is it?"

A goblin came in, running frantically. "The woods are on fire!"

"What?" Jareth stood up right away.

A man came rushing in, Jareth's advisor, Timothy. "Sire, it seems there was a storm by the fire gang's residence. They ran off in fear and didn't control their fires. We are securing the water sprites and wood nymphs to take refuge in the Dwarf Kingdom."

"And the situation now?" Jareth had already changed from his comfortable clothes to ones of armor.

"We are keeping the fire contained, but barely as it is currently not snowing."

Jareth sighed. "I'll be there in a moment. Notify everyone."

Timothy gave a bow and left.

Sarah stood up too. "Oh man that's awful. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"No, not for putting out fires." He told her. "The fire gang seemed to have gotten out of control in their fear and so this is a magical fire. You stay here where it's safe. I'll be back soon."

He made a crystal and was about to transport but Sarah stopped him. "Jareth? Be safe."

Normally she'd say that to be teasing or whatever, but Jareth saw the look in her eyes that told him she truly worried for him. His heart swelled and while he usually would retort back about how he was perfectly capable, he reached out to touch her shoulder. "I'll be fine, don't you worry. Just stay here."

And he disappeared.

* * *

Sarah paced back and forth. Ugh, how could she calm down when she knew he was out there somewhere? And what about everyone fighting this crazy fire? And the creatures that lived in the forest?

Sir Didymus came up to visit her and Sarah had a sneaking suspicion that Jareth sent him to make sure that she was occupied and safe. It irked her a little, she was a grown adult in a very safe castle after all. But she didn't mind too much as this was her friend.

"Hey Didymus." Sarah sighed and put her head in her hands. "Did you hear about the woods?"

"Yes M'lady, the news is spreading like wildfire!" He said.

Sarah gave him a look.

"Pun not intended, I promise thee." He clarified.

"I'm worried." Sarah started to pace again. She had tried to read but it wasn't distracting her enough.

"You're worried about the king." Sir Didymus said quietly.

"I'm worried about everyone." Sarah said quickly.

"But him the most." The little knight stood in front of her, making Sarah stop moving. "Sarah, none of us have mentioned it but it is clear that you both have feelings for one another."

Sarah refuses to look at him. "Please don't."

"Why not? His Majesty adores you and spends more time with you than anyone else."

"Are you sure he feels the same way?" Sarah looked at him earnestly. Sir Didymus was the best person to talk about this to for he knew the king the best out of her friends. Hoggle still was annoyed at him and Ludo was a simple creature.

"I have never seen him act the way he does with anyone else." The fox promised her. "He has courted other ladies before, but he is truly himself with you. And he tries to be his best self with you. Not just when you're around, but in his every day life even after you leave."

Sarah's heart pounded. Could it be? Could he really feel the same way?

"I'll think about it." She said quietly. "I'm just scared of our friendship breaking."

"And he is scared too. You did reject him once before." Sir Didymus pointed out.

"I was 15, a child." She shook her head. "The fact that he fell for a kid still doesn't sit well with me."

"Age doesn't quite translate the same way here, you know that." He told her. "You played with dolls and recited plays that is very typical for even a fae adult. He didn't recognize you as a child just your innocence in ways of courting. And he would have waited to court you when you were older if you asked him. And fae fall in love differently too."

"I remember reading about that." Sarah said quietly. "They fall in love rarely in comparison to humans. It's like a connection. I'm not sure if that's really love though."

"Maybe not love, but the start of it." Sir Didymus said. He was absolutely sure that Jareth loved her but he wasn't going to tell her. That was their conversation to have.

Sarah contemplated this. Was it worth it? Was it worth to lose a friendship if they broke up? She knew they would continue to look out for each other but it scared her. She would be queen and would face so many challenges. She would leave the world she had known Above and come down here.

 _But is it really that bad?_ Her inner self asked her. _You already know this world and fell in love with it too._

She wouldn't mind challenges. She was only afraid of Jareth's rejection or if he got tired of her.

"There's no need to rush things." She told Sir Didymus. "But... I guess I'll have to really think about it first. I haven't quite allowed myself to even entertain the possibility."

"You could go slow, my lady." He said sympathetically. "There is no rush to officially courting or even marrying him. You are still young."

Sarah gave him a grateful smile. "Thank you, my dear friend."

After another hour, Sarah got more and more nervous about Jareth. Where was he?

"LADYYYYY!"

Sarah turned to see a little goblin running in. She was out of breath and toppled at the girl's feet. "Lady, King is back. King says go home."

Sarah blinked. "What?"

"King in bedroom." The goblin said. "King tired."

Sarah thanked her and took off running to his chambers. She probably should have knocked but she just barged in as the door was ajar.

Jareth was breathing heavily and slumped into the couch. His clothes were tattered and his cape singed by the fire. Sarah gasped at seeing the angry red burns and claw marks on him.

"Jareth!" She ran over to him. "Oh, what happened to you?"

"I'm fine, just tired." He breathed out. "No one died, and we took care of the injured. No life threatening injuries and the smoke has been cleared from my lungs. The fire is out now."

Sarah looked at the burn marks. "What about those?"

"They'll heal." He said tiredly. "I thought I sent a goblin to tell you to go home?"

"Well, I do what I want." Sarah unclasped his cape and took off his gloves. "Those are second degree burns!"

Indeed, he had not just pink all over his skin but angry red blisters as well. It was mostly on his right side, and even his face had some red marks and his right glove had been burned through.

"I dislike being taken care of like a child." He glared at her.

"And I dislike you being hurt." She argued back. "You always worry for everyone else, let me help you."

"If I was that hurt, I would call my physician, but I'm fine." He told her again.

Sarah didn't listen. She walked over to the door and spoke to a goblin. Coming back, she continued to take his armor off.

"This is not how I'd like to be undressed by a woman." He smirked.

"Shut up." Sarah snapped at him. "This isn't funny! You are hurt and I'm helping."

The door opened and Valarie, Jareth's physician came in with some goblins. "I brought in a light dinner for both of you as I was told that neither of you had eaten, Your Majesty and Lady Sarah."

"I appreciate it." Sarah smiled at her.

Valarie looked over Jareth, the king grumbling the whole time. When she was done, she conjured a few bottles. "These are for the burn marks and the claw marks. Without them, it may be a month before your skin totally heals."

"But it will still heal. I am fine." Jareth repeated himself but winced.

"Anything to help with his pain?" Sarah asked Valarie.

"The creams should have their own pain killers but here is a bottle with some pills." She gave them to Sarah. She knew how difficult it was to do anything for Jareth as he was just so stubborn and so intent on saying he was fine. He always took care of everyone else but not himself.

"I will take my leave if there is nothing else." She said. "I also left a bowl of water and a cloth to clean anything up."

"Thank you, Valarie." Sarah smiled at her.

When she left, Sarah rolled her sleeves up and got the cloth and bowl of water.

"What do you think you're doing?" Jareth demanded.

"Helping your stubborn ass get healed up." Sarah said sternly. "If you don't treat burns, you will get infections."

"We do not get infections easily like humans do. I don't like pity." He told her.

"I don't care, just let me help."

"I SAID NO!" He growled at her. "What is wrong with you?"

Sarah opened her mouth to argue but snapped it shut. She knew he was hurt, that he was being unreasonable, but it didn't excuse the way he screamed at her or the look of loathing on his face. "Fine. You know what? I just wanted to help. I care about you, not pity you and I know you worked hard to contain and put out those fires. Maybe what's wrong with me is that I thought maybe you would understand me, that I care. Instead you push me out as if I mean nothing!"

She set the cloth down and stood up to leave.

"Wait, Sarah." Jareth said quietly.

Sarah turned around and folded her arms. "What now?" She spat.

Jareth was a proud, proud person. He did not want to say these next words but he cared more for Sarah than his pride. He knew she only cared. "I'm sorry. You're right."

Sarah visibly relaxed and unfolded her arms. "I just want to help, you know?"

"I do." He said. "I, I accept your help. It does kind of hurt. Don't tell anyone else that though."

Sarah smiled and walked over to him. "You're ridiculous."

He hissed when she touched his skin, even though she was gentle.

"I'm sorry." Sarah bit her bottom lip. It killed her to see the normally tough Jareth be in so much pain.

"I'm alright." He tried to reassure her. He found though, that the more she touched him the more relaxed he got. It felt nice to feel her fingers on him.

Sarah was trying to not blush at seeing him shirtless. He was lean but had muscle too. She put the cream on him and smiled at the blisters already starting to fade and the claw marks closing up nicely. She really was worried about him. She didn't want to think what would've happened if he was more hurt than this. He meant so much to her.

Sarah was taking care of him so well. Jareth found that it wasn't too bad if she was fussing over him.

"What are the claw marks from?" She asked him.

"The fireys." He said. "I was trying to comfort them about the storm and they hurt me."

Sarah was always so impressed to hear him he so gentle with his subjects even when he could be cruel. "That's very kind of you, Jareth."

"I try. Sometimes." He teased.

Sarah put the cream on his face and he relaxed even more to her touch. It was the touch of someone who treasured him. If he wasn't so damn tired or unsure of her reaction since he had yelled at her earlier, he'd be tempted to kiss her.

"Done." She put the cap back on. She patted his head teasingly. "Good as new."

"Thank you, Precious." Jareth said sincerely. "I should be almost all the way healed by tomorrow."

"That's good." She rested her elbow on the couch and smiled at him. "That way you can spend Christmas with your family without pain."

The king and his champion shared another smile, one that said everything about how they felt about each other. Neither realized that the other felt the exact same way, but for now, this was enough.

* * *

 **The more reviews (and the more thoughtful reviews) I get, the faster I'll update! I have one more chapter to write then the epilogue so the story is almost all the way finished. I thought it was important to show a little bit of stubborn Jareth get humbled. You're all going to love the next chapter! (Can anyone guess what will happen there?) Leave a review please and it'll be posted faster! Thanks again!**

 **Margot: Thank you again for reviewing! I really hope that you will keep loving each chapter that I put of them!**

 **Honoria Granger: Ah thank you so much and I thought the little owl would be cute! It was inspired by my little sister who made a paper owl ornament in kindergarten so I thought Sarah would make one out of felt for Jareth.**

 **Little China girl: Jareth is very naughty LOL but that's how we all love him! I love their relationship too so thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**So pleased with all the reviews given to me, you guys are so kind thank you!**

 **QueenBookDragon: I figure not everyone will have seen the movie so I made it so it was still fun to read, I'm glad you liked seeing him be put in his place! And you are so sweet to say that you love the way I write them. I try to stay true to who they are, to have Jareth be a bit annoying and maybe even jealous a few times and very moody while Sarah can be a bit of a brat and forceful (in my other stories not so much here). But it's important to me that Jareth isn't creepy and that Sarah is a sweet person at her core. I can't wait for you to read my future stories!**

 **tyraleanne: You will get your wish! I have both families in this chapter and more in later chapters for sure! Thank YOU for reading this or else I wouldn't have a reason to publish this story.**

 **Little China Girl: Yes I can't have Jareth be perfect, LOL that kind of defeats the purpose and I'm glad you liked that and their sweet moments!**

 **Margot: Thank you again for reviewing even if this isn't your first language and I know it isn't easy for you to read these. Thank you again for taking your time!**

* * *

 _December 23rd_

"How's it coming along, sweetie?" Linda peaked her head in to ask Sarah.

Sarah beamed at her mother. A few years ago, she totally worshipped Linda, mostly because her mom was just so beautiful, full of grace and was a Broadway star. She collected every newspaper bits of her that she could. It didn't help that Karen had come into her life and became overbearing. She liked Karen now and understood that her stepmother did care about her. She also grew to really love her own mother too but not for superficial reasons. She loved Linda because she was a good person and really loved her.

It had taken her some maturity to understand her parents' divorce. Linda and Robert had married far too young and had too many problems. However, they took good care of Sarah, always putting parenthood first. Seeing that Sarah would have a more normal life living with her father, Linda once again pursued her dream of acting and visited Sarah often, letting Robert raise her. They co parented well and while they weren't exactly best friends, they got along well and Linda was even invited to dinners at times.

As of right now, Linda was over at Robert's house with Sarah. Toby, Robert, and Karen were visiting Karen's parents and would be back for dinner where all five would spend time together.

"Almost done with a painting." Sarah added a few finishing touches. There, it was perfect. Or as perfect as it was going to get.

Linda came over to look. "Oh wow, this is amazing! Honey who is this for?"

Sarah blushed. "A friend."

It was for Jareth. Sarah painted him sitting on a ledge, rolling a crystal around in a gloved hand, the labyrinth behind him and the sky was setting. He wasn't smiling but his eyes sparkled like they often did. His cape flared around him and Sarah made sure to add glitter here and there just for him.

Linda squinted a little. "This reminds me of that book, The Labyrinth."

Sarah looked at her mom, surprised. "You know that book?"

"Kind of? You had it one day and I'm not sure where you got it from. On a whim I read it while you were asleep. Is this how you picture the goblin king? I can tell by the crystal and the labyrinth in the background."

Sarah blushed a little. Jareth had told her that the book and her little labyrinth toys (like a figurine of him she made, the Fiery and Ludo dolls for example) were all from her magical side. Some humans had magic more than most and it seemed that this was her way of being able to see and believe in the Underground. She turned back to her mother. "Yeah, my friend, he likes the story too."

Linda looked at the painting with such awe. "I have no idea where you got your artistic talents from. Not from me or your father, that's for sure. Out of curiosity, what inspired you to draw him to look like this? Was it David Bowie perhaps?" She winked at Sarah.

Sarah laughed. "Bowie is my favorite, but I actually based this character off my friend. Mostly since I'm going to give this to him." Sarah tried to say with as much of a straight face as possible. She had often teased Jareth about looking like David Bowie, and the king would pretend to be annoyed at being accused of copying the rockstar's style, but he was actually very pleased. Sarah even caught him listening to Bowie's Heroes album on his record player.

"A friend huh? He must be a very good looking friend if this painting was inspired by him." She raised her eyebrows at Sarah. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

Sarah fidgeted a little. "I don't know… we definitely are just friends. But I can't deny that I feel something for him beyond that."

She hadn't really talked to her parents about her love life. She had boyfriends in the past but she just didn't feel the need to ask for advice or anything. Until now.

"You should take a chance then." She said to her. "Unless he's married or something like that, the worst he would say is that he doesn't feel the same way."

"Which is pretty bad." Sarah pointed out. "I don't know, a while back, he kind of said something to me."

"And what happened?" Linda put a hand on Sarah's back.

"He had been kind of mean. He liked to be in control. He didn't control me or anything, just the situation we were in. He's a bit spoiled but he's grown up too. You remember my bratty stage?" Sarah smirked.

Linda threw her head back and laughed. "Yes I do. Oh, I felt so bad for Karen."

"Well, I think he grew up too because both of us met at our worst. I liked being the center of attention. He likes it when things go the way he plans things out. He's a meticulous planner."

"I can see where that can be an issue, seeing as you're more spontaneous." Linda said wisely. "Then what happened?"

"Oh, I think he maybe liked me? I don't know. I think I assumed it was an ego thing for him rather than thinking it was genuine." Sarah looked out the window, thinking about how she was so distracted by Toby. "And then I told him he had no power over me and we didn't talk for a whole year until we ran into each other and then decided to be friends and slowly, he's started to be closer friends with me and I thought nothing until recently."

"You can never, ever expect people to change for you." Linda kissed Sarah's forehead. "I learned that the hard way with your father. He's a good, good man. But we were just too different. Way too different. No one is perfect, we all have our issues. What I've learned from your father and Karen is that their differences balance each other out when it didn't work with him and me."

She looked down sadly. "I do hope to find a love one day too."

Sarah hugged her mom. She knew that when Jeremy cheated on her, it not only broke her, she had to deal with it in the spotlight. She had been engaged to him too and then he left her for a much younger woman. "You will mom. You deserve it."

Linda hugged Sarah tightly. "Robert and I weren't perfect but we had you. And you are the biggest blessing of all. Now, enough about me. As I was saying, you can't expect someone to change. But it sounds like you and this guy made each other better because you both wanted to be better, without dating each other. I think that's beautiful. I encourage you to take that chance and if it goes badly, I'll be here for you to cry on."

* * *

Jareth was getting ready to leave his parents' house for a little. He couldn't believe that he forgot to give Sarah her Christmas presents. Then again, he had been dealing with a crazy storm and getting burned the day before.

At Sarah's insistence and his mother's, he put the cream on once more and now his skin was totally healed. He still felt sore and had some minor bruises but it was nothing like the day before.

His younger sister, Jasmine, came to look at him curiously. "Where are you going?"

Jasmine was fairly short, but graceful and had dazzling grey eyes with red hair. She looked so much like Jareth once you ignored the hair color.

"Dropping off some Christmas presents to a friend." He ruffled her hair. "I'll be back soon."

"A friend?" His mother, Evelyn, looked at him curiously. She was tall and lithe just like her son. She had light blonde hair and grey eyes. "You're dressed quite nicely for a friend."

"Is it Sarah?" Jasmine grinned at him. "You know, I still haven't met her."

"It's not like you come to my castle all the time or Above." Jareth snorted. "Trust me, I would not be adverse to you both meeting except for the fact that she would team up with you to harass me."

"Mother says I have schooling to do." She pouted. "I try to visit though, but she's never there!"

"She was there a few days ago, but no, she's usually Above. I go to visit her." Jareth said as if it was obvious. "It's easier for me to travel between worlds than to make a human do it. She visits me here on her breaks, and her breaks never lines up with yours."

"One day, brother. One day." Jasmine promised him.

"One day what?"

A man came to put his arm around Evelyn. He was Gavin, Jareth and Jasmine's father. He was much stockier than his son and daughter, his children inheriting more of their mother. But Jareth got his eyes and Jasmine his red hair.

"Jareth's 'friend' as he calls her." Jasmine made air quotations with her fingers for emphasis.

"Shut up." Jareth glared at his sister.

"Jareth." Evelyn walked over to him, still dressed in her bathrobe and gave him a look. "Listen to me. You have been king for so long and so lonely since then."

"I wanted to be king." He said sternly. "I volunteered for it, as it gave me a purpose in taking care of refugees and wished aways. Plus, I love being able to visit the Aboveground and my magic is strong."

His uncle, Gavin's older brother, had retired and wanted to pass the throne along. He offered it to Gavin but he didn't want it, saying that he was content with living a humble life with Evelyn. Jareth was young but not too young to be king. He had years of fun, and was ready to find his path in life. He was a regent for his uncle a few times and found that he loved it. The goblins drove him crazy but he felt that he was doing something useful with his life for once. He had done other things to try to give his life a purpose, working in orphanages or going Above. But as the world was changing Above, he couldn't just stay in one spot for a long time without paperwork or whatever else he needed. Being king gave him the discipline he needed. He did get cocky and cruel at times, but he was a generous and a good king. The goblins had to be dealt with a rough hand, not really caring if they were kicked or insulted. In fact, they loved it, which made Jareth forgetful of how he should act with everyone else sometimes (which explained his cruelness to Sarah and Hoggle). His uncle approved and since then, Jareth had done so much in improving the land. He increased trade between kingdoms and took great care of his people.

"That's not what we mean." Gavin said. "It can be lonely, we know. You haven't been courting anyone for a long time, which is fine. In fact, you have matured so much. But don't hide it from us. This Sarah, she is special to you. Take a chance with her."

"I don't think that's a good idea." He said roughly. He was still thinking about how she had rejected him back then. Now he understood that she didn't understand him, but still. He didn't want to risk what they had. If she left his life or stopped talking to him…

"If she is supposed to be in your life, then she would not break off your friendship if she didn't feel the same way." Gavin said firmly. "Has she done nothing to make you even wonder if she felt the same way?"

Jareth thought about it a little.

The way she hugged him.

The way she took care of him.

The way she made him smile.

Gavin smirked at his son. "See?"

"Oh fine." Jareth sighed. "I will think about it, I suppose."

He did have some presents for her, some that he hoped would maybe convey to her not only how much she meant to him but his feelings for her. Taking a pen, he wrote a letter to her, a deep and thoughtful one and stuck it with his presents. He also changed a few things about the presents, adjusting them so she would see his meaning of how he felt for her.

"Come back in time for dinner!" Evelyn called after him.

* * *

Sarah decided to take her mother's and Sir Didymus's advice. She got out a pen and wrote a letter for Jareth, telling him that he meant so much to her and put it with his presents. She was about to call some goblins to give Jareth his presents when the doorbell rang.

"I got it!" She called to her family. Robert, Karen, and Linda were preparing some dinner while Toby was playing with some toys. She ran down, unsure of who would visit them at this time.

She gasped when she opened the door to see Jareth, truly not expecting him. He had on a black overcoat, smiling at her with some packages in his hand that he was brushing snow off of.

"Are you going to stand there and stare at me, or are you going to let me in?" He gave her a feral grin. "I know I am very easy on the eyes."

"Very funny." Sarah said boredly but her eyes sparkled with amusement. "Come on in."

Jareth supposed that he could just "poof" into her room but he felt that it was much more gentlemanly to show up at her door. Or at least that's what he told himself. The truth was, he needed a walk to give himself time to think.

He slipped his coat off and Sarah held her breath at seeing his purple buttoned down shirt, sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He just looked SO GOOD and it made her knees weak. "What brings you here?" She asked him.

"I forgot to give you Christmas presents." He said truthfully. Sarah raised an eyebrow and was about to ask him why he didn't use magic to send it or send a goblin when Karen came running in.

"Sar- Oh hello Jareth!" She smiled at him. "We're about to have dinner, would you like to join us?"

"Thank you Karen, but my mother is expecting me to come home fully starving so I will devour all she has prepared for me." He chuckled. "It is very kind of you though."

"Jareth!" Toby waved at him. "Hi!"

"Hi Toby!" He crouched down to the boy's level. "I have something for you. Consider it an early Christmas present."

He handed Toby two action figures, both of dinosaurs. One pterodactyl and one tyrannosaurs rex.

"WOW!" He took them from Jareth. "These are cool!"

"I'm glad you like them." Jareth beamed. Toby was such a good baby for him back then and was a delightful child now.

"Thank you." Toby said to the king.

Robert and Linda both emerged from the kitchen. Robert stuck his hand out at Jareth again. "Hello Jareth."

He could see in Jareth's eyes that he was sincerely a kind person. It made Robert happy to see his daughter spend time with someone who she felt so comfortable next to. He crossed his fingers behind him, hoping that Sarah will take a chance with this one. There was something about the way he regarded Sarah with such reverence that made a father feel safe leaving his only daughter with him.

"Robert." Jareth shook his hand, smiling. "I suppose you could tell me the story of how Sarah set the stove on fire?"

"Jerk." Sarah bumped her shoulder with his. Or as much as she could since he was so much taller.

Jareth saw another woman, one he had only seen in photographs. She was beautiful and he knew instantly that she was Linda. "I don't believe we've met."

Linda looked at Sarah and a small smile curved on her face. She could see that this man was the "friend" she and Sarah bad been talking about earlier. "I don't think so either. I'm Linda, Sarah's mother."

"Quite charmed." Jareth said sincerely. Sarah had talked about how all her parents meant a lot to her and Jareth was pleased to see how warm and welcoming this woman was. He looked back and forth between mother and daughter. "Sarah looks quite a bit like you."

Linda laughed. "You flatter me, Jareth! I must say though, that Sarah is so much more beautiful. She's the most beautiful girl if I do say so."

Sarah blushed. "Mom."

"I have to say I agree." Jareth looked fondly at her, making her blush even harder.

He really meant it. With everything he had.

Sarah snuck a look at him and could only see sincerely in his eyes. If she didn't have family around, she would maybe take that chance with him.

"Uh, I have Christmas presents for you too. They're upstairs, one moment."

She zoomed up and down, taking a neatly wrapped up present with glitter ribbons and trotted downstairs. "Merry Christmas."

"I look forward to opening it." He tried to convey to her how much it meant to him and how much he was looking forward to opening the box. "I shall take my leave now, thank you so much for your kindness and for letting me in." He turned to Robert. "I still want to hear the stove story."

"That's it, out you go." Sarah teased and everyone laughed.

"Won't you take a chocolate muffin before you go?" Linda offered. "Take a few!"

She gave him exactly four muffins, perfect for his family.

"I'm sure my mother will appreciate it." Jareth said gratefully.

Sarah handed him his coat and opened the door for him. "Safe travels."

"I will." He touched her shoulder.

"Hey wait!" Robert called after him.

Jareth and Sarah both turned around.

Robert pointed to right above the door.

The king and the champion gave her father a strange look then looked up, mouths agape.

Mistletoe.

"Now you have to kiss twice because Sarah opened the door to let him in, didn't she?" Linda had a gleam in her eyes.

Sarah blushed as red as a tomato.

Jareth couldn't believe his luck. He still wasn't sure if this was a good or a bad thing, not wanting to get rejected by Sarah again.

"We'll leave you two." Karen winked. "Come on, Toby."

And just like that, they were left alone.

Jareth could see that Sarah was shaking like a leaf. He wasn't sure if she was nervous to be around him or if she felt uncomfortable. He didn't want to kiss her if she was going to not like it. "Sarah, we don't have to if you don't want to."

He looked downcast at the floor, sadness in his eyes that he tried to hide from her.

Sarah looked at him, surprise. No teasing? No flirting? Then she saw his eyes.

He looked just as nervous as she was. Jareth, the goblin king being nervous about an idea of a kiss?

So she took the first step of her chance.

"Scared of kissing me, goblin king? I don't have cooties you know." She put her hand on the door and made a seductive face.

Jareth's head snapped up. He turned to her and saw the challenge in her eyes. And his smile widened.

Two could play at that game.

"I don't know what 'cooties' are, but I'll take that risk." He cupped her face in his bare hands and pressed his lips on hers.

Sarah had expected him to give her a quick pec. Instead, he kissed her sweetly, tenderly. The way his lips moved against her was everything she had ever dreamed, and it was still a chaste kiss.

Jareth felt her hands come up to his chest. He smiled into their kiss. The whole world fell away except for Sarah. The girl who took his heart all those years ago. The girl who, right now, was kissing him as eagerly as he was kissing her. Her lips were soft and inviting, smelling of honey and lavender just as she always did. Her hands were holding him close to her and he trying to be as gentle to her as much as he could. His hands moved down to hold around her waist then moved to her hips where his thumbs caressed her hipbones. Sarah let out a noise of satisfaction and pressed even closer to him.

They pulled away slowly. Sarah had a lopsided grin. Finally, finally she kissed him and relished in being by his side. For a long time, she was convinced it wasn't going to ever happen. But now that it did, it seemed that everything had lead up to that moment. She gave him a peck on his lips once more.

Jareth was surprised at her soft peck. He could stare into those beautiful eyes forever, shining just for him.

Sarah still had her hands on his chest and spoke first. She brushed her hair out of the way. "I mean it, travel safely."

"Of course." Jareth said softly. Though they were talking about being safe, they knew what she was saying. She was saying that if he got hurt, so would she.

"Say hi to your family for me." She half joked, letting go of him. "Happy holidays."

"You too." He reluctantly opened the door. "I'll see you later."

"Bye Jareth." She waved.

Sarah stared at him until he turned the corner, watching him for as long as she could, sighing dreamily.

She turned around and jumped at seeing her mother smirk with a teasing gleam in her eye. "So, how was the kiss with your 'friend'?"

* * *

"And she just kept on bragging and bragging about her magic! She even used the wind to knock me over!"

"That's terrible." Evelyn said to Jasmine. "Did you tell a teacher?"

"Just hex her." Gavin grinned and Evelyn glared at her husband. "What? She would leave Jasmine alone, you know."

"Now I know where Jareth gets it from." Evelyn rolled her eyes.

Jasmine sighed and took in another helping of food. "What do you think, Jareth? You're the king."

The whole family turned to him and they all had a surprised look for Jareth had a dreamy look on their face. The king's eyes were glazed over, his lips pressed in an almost pout. He rested his elbow on the table and rested his head on his palm.

"That's a look I've never seen on you before, especially this strongly." Evelyn said to him.

Jareth seemed to jerk out of his haze. "What? Sorry mother, what did you say?"

"Someone is in loooooove!" Gavin said in a sing-song voice. "What happened with Sarah?"

Jareth's face turned pink to the surprise of his parents. He had loved before as most people do before finding "the one" but no one had made him like this. "We kissed. Under the mistletoe, but we kissed."

"AHHHHHH!" Jasmine bounced in her chair. "Oh Jareth! Now you HAVE to court her. How did she respond?"

"She was the one who challenged me to a kiss." He smirked. "She really is my equal in every way."

His family kept going on and on about ideas for a date, but Jareth just kept on grinning, imagining her kiss on his lips.

* * *

 **Thought I would have Sarah's parents in a good and mature relationship, unlike Strangers Till Now where Linda isn't really great. In my mind, she isn't bffs with Robert or Karen, but they get along. Like if it weren't for Sarah she wouldn't be visiting them but they are gracious and kind to each other. It's kind of based off my uncle and his ex wife as they have a really nice relationship. They don't cross boundaries, just get along really well for their kids and they realize that they get along not great as a couple but they don't like, hang out or anything outside of their kids. I hope you liked this chapter! And THE KISS! More reviews and more thoughtful ones means faster updates!**

 **Oh and just to clarify there are 13 chapters in this story and I may or may not add an epilogue. I'm almost done writing it!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Guest: Why thank you for reading my other stories! I have lots more coming so stay tuned and I'm glad you like this sweet story! I try to make this a sweet and fluffy one, it makes me smile!**

 **Tonemara: Wow that is so kind of you! To me Jareth is a person too and so it was important to show that he's not only sweet but can be a brat LOL. I hope you will enjoy this one!**

 **Little China girl: Ah so glad you loved it! I'm glad you like their families for they will be making more of an appearance! And as for the stove story, it is in a later chapter, I promise!**

* * *

 _December 24th, Christmas Eve_

On the morning of Christmas Eve, Sarah got out a journal Jareth had gifted to her when she was 17. It was a green book with blank pages, the edges were gilded with a lovely green bookmark in the middle. She turned back to the inside of the cover page and reread Jareth's note to her, smiling all through it.

 _Dear Sarah,_

 _My family has a tradition of writing in a "Christmas Eve" journal every Christmas Eve. I know you already keep a journal, but I thought I would give you one specifically for Christmas Eve. It's a good way to reflect on the things that are near and dear to your heart. To reflect the growth and the person you have been and are becoming._

 _Merry Christmas, Precious._

-Jareth

Sarah took a green pen from a set that he had given to her. She would draw inside the journal as well. She flipped back to the past four years, seeing that she had written things about growth. About redemption and love for her family and friends. She wrote about the things she had learned from the books she read and the lessons she learned. She read about how she was learning to be patient with herself after realizing how bratty she had been.

This year, she had a different kind of growth. One where she was learning to be honest about herself TO herself.

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Another year already. Isn't it amazing? So much has happened and yet, so little has changed. I'm still me. Still going to school and being that nerd while trying to balance my life with the Underground and my family. What's different is that I've grown more mature, and it's time I'm honest with myself._

 _I'm a person with integrity. I'm not perfect, but I do my best to do what's right (most of the time, I did wish Toby away but I DID get him back). What I lack though, is the insight to really admit how I feel. I think I feel one way then something comes to show me that I'm not. I acted and even thought I was fine when mom and dad divorced, for example, but then I would see Aunt Lauren kissing her own husband and it made me cry because I wanted that in my home. I didn't want to appear weak, to admit that sometimes I am a worse person than I wanted to be if I admitted things like jealousy or annoyance. I know now though, that it is not an embarrassing thing to admit when I'm wrong because it makes me a better person._

 _Admitting when I have issues is something I'm much better at now though. What I still have problems with though, are feelings that can drastically change things. To take a step of faith, of losing something and fear of being vulnerable. Vulnerable not about my imperfections but rather, in expressing how I feel towards someone as I would be scared they didn't feel the same way. This was from friends to even teachers I admired. No one wants to be the one who loves or cares about someone and feeling embarrassed when they don't feel the same way._

 _But even if I don't admit it to someone else, I should admit it to myself. Even now, I've written this long passage without saying outright what the heck I'm actually talking about._

 _I love Jareth. Thoroughly, wholly, with all my heart._

 _I'm still trying to understand what love is. It isn't just a feeling but it's something more. It's feeling at home with someone. It's wanting the best for them and trying to understand them or just being there for them. I'm sure there's more but for now, I think that suffices because that's what I feel for Jareth._

 _He makes me smile. He makes me be myself, my best self. Not to change me but to make me better. And I wouldn't want to change him either. Mom told me to never expect someone to change but if they happen to, then that's a good thing. We both have changed since meeting each other. I've become better. So has he._

 _Yesterday, we kissed under the mistletoe. It was everything and nothing like I would have expected. It was a chaste kiss but it overwhelmed me more than any other kiss from anyone in the past, and I'm no innocent. I can't pretend that we're just flirting anymore, we have something so much more. He was so gentle, so passionate and sweet but also full of so much longing that I wonder why he didn't admit his feelings for me before. Was he as scared as I was? I have no idea, but the only way to know is to ask him. And I will, but first I think we should go slowly._

 _Taking a chance with Jareth really is terrifying. I don't want to lose my friendship with him, but as Mom, Dad, and Karen told me, if he cares about me even as just a friend, he would continue to be my friend._

 _The weight on my chest seems to have eased after admitting that I love him. Cognitive dissonance is a really messy thing! I'm so glad that no matter what happens, I love him and will always treasure him. I hope he feels the same way. Even so, I am determined to keep being honest about my feelings._

Sarah finished her writing. Next to her entry, she drew a picture of a barn owl holding a crystal in his claws, right under a mistletoe.

* * *

Jareth sat in the living room with his parents and sister, dressed in a very comfortable, fluffy red bathrobe. He slung one leg over the armchair and flipped open his Christmas Eve journal.

He watched his family write in their own journals, his mind wandering to Sarah. He knew she wrote in her journal too since he had told her of the tradition. A smile filled his face of the idea of her intently writing down with her dark hair framing her face. He could see her scrunching her nose in thought and the crease in her eyebrows.

Shaking his head, he began to write.

 _Well, once again it is Christmas Eve. Another day to reflect on my long life and every year that passes._

 _Except this year, it doesn't feel so long or lonely. Then again, it hasn't been since Sarah came into my life._

 _A few days ago, she called me out on my arrogant side when she just tried to take care of me when I was hurt from the fire. I had never, never realized or allowed myself to understand how much she really felt for me. I had always been afraid about her, to wonder if she felt the same for me after that rejection when she was running my labyrinth._

 _I was an idiot._

 _I had only wanted a chance, to court her. I would not have married her, not at that young age. I want someone who is strong and independent. No matter how mature one may be, you are always less mature at 16 than you will be at 18 or even in your 20s or older. I know that I was manipulative, wanting to be in control of the situation and didn't realize that in wanting her to be independent and strong, I was almost forcing my view of her onto her. Lucky for Sarah and for me, she rejected me. It gave us a year to contemplate, to think about our future. She understands now that I had not meant to hurt her but she still insists that I did something wrong. And she's right. Part of redemption for me is to admit that I myself had done something wrong._

 _I don't know all that I felt for her then, but something happened to our friendship that has changed me._

 _I love her._

 _Maybe I always have, maybe it creeped up on me slowly. But I love her. I have known this for a while now and have waited to see if she would respond the same. She had done things, kissed my cheek, held me and took care of me, not pushing me away. But I can't just assume it means love. It can mean that she cares about me as a friend with an innocent infatuation. But of course, I need to see for myself. To ask her._

 _And yesterday, we kissed. Under the mistletoe, but it was a kiss nonetheless._

 _I thought it would have been a quick peck but instead it lasted longer than that. She held me and I held her. The way her face flushed made my heart soar. I could see in her eyes that she felt something for me more than just a friend. I can no longer put off, deny, or ignore my feelings for her after that kiss._

 _I think I will take the advice of my family and ask her on a date. It would have to be a fun, light date but a spectacular one nonetheless._

 _No matter what happens, I will always be there for her. Even as the world falls down. I want to protect her and hold her close, to let her be the woman she was always been destined to be. I hope beyond hope that as time goes on, she will accept me and be my queen. I don't mind if it takes years so long as I can still be by her side. I meant it back then and I mean it now._

 _Now she has made me a better person. Now I have made her a better person too. She banters with me, smiles and cries with me. She even helped to take care of refugees and wished aways. No one has done that for me before. She hates it at times, I can see, but she does it because it's an act of goodness and because she cares about me._

 _Yes. I will ask her to court me. If she does not want to or does not feel the same way, I understand. But I will not let go unless she doesn't want me._

He put the pen down, giving a content sigh. Conjuring some colored pencils, he drew in a beautiful blue sky with the sun shrinking magnificently with a pair of lovely green eyes in the clouds. On the bottom, he wrote down in loopy, cursive letters:

 _I'll place the sky within your eyes_

He heard feet shuffling. Looking up, he saw Jasmine coming to sit on the floor in front of him.

"What are you drawing?" She asked him.

"Nothing." He closed his journal shut and magicked it to his room.

"Nothing, nothing tra la la?" She teased.

Jareth threw a couch cushion at her. "Shut up, Jas."

* * *

 **I hope you liked this chapter! FINALLY they realize that they love each other! EEK! I can't wait to share the rest with you guys and I wish I could say I write a journal but I don't, LOL. The closest thing is fanfiction because I don't realize that I add my own stories in here until I'm done writing a chapter or a scene. It's very therapeutic actually as I try to write in different perspectives too. Next chapter will be a sweet one too! Can't wait for you to read it! More reviews means faster posting!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Little China Girl: That is so sweet of you! I figure that a diary would be a good way for them to contemplate and foreshadow!**

 **EVERYONE PLEASE REVIEW The more reviews I get the faster I will publish!**

* * *

 _December 25th, Christmas Day_

Sarah woke up at the crack of dawn to hear someone banging on her door.

"SARAH GET UP! MOM SAYS WE CAN'T OPEN PRESENTS WITHOUT YOU!" Toby screamed.

Sarah wiped the drool off her face and grumbled. "I'm coming, I'm coming." She yawned. Still in her pale pink pajamas, she opened the door and trotted downstairs.

"Morning Sarah." Robert rubbed his eyes sleepily. "Coffee?"

"Morning Dad. And yes please." Sarah took a mug from him.

"Merry Christmas!" Karen kissed Robert's cheek then went to hug Sarah and Toby.

Toby jumped at his first present. "Can I open it now?"

"Have it buddy." Robert settled into the couch.

Toby was so excited about his new firetruck, zooming it around the house and nearly forgetting about the stack of presents just for him. Karen reminded him that he needed to write a thank you note to his grandmother who had gifted it to him.

More and more presents were opened here and there. Sarah opened a package from her three friends, they gave her a bracelet made of tiny teal rocks. Sarah assumed Ludo got the little rocks and Hoggle had made the bracelet. They also got her a book, a compilation of Shakespeare plays that she was sure was from Sir Didymus.

The one present she looked forward to most was the one from Jareth. After the kiss two days ago, she hadn't gotten a chance to talk to him, unsure of what to do as she didn't want to interrupt his time with his family and she with hers. Maybe she could thank him for his present by calling him today as an excuse to speak to him.

She opened the beautifully wrapped box carefully, setting aside the wrapping paper. She had no qualms in just ripping all the other boxes opened and then sticking the paper into the recycling but for some reason, she felt that she should treat Jareth's present with reverence. Call it a hunch, but she felt that this year's was going to be special.

She lifted up two books, one about flowers and one about gems. She flipped through the pages and saw that there were meanings in there too. She saw that there was a bookmark in both books. She set them down for now and lifted up the other gifts.

She gasped at a bound book. It was a collection of compositions from Jareth to be played on piano. Not only that, but As the World Falls Down was the very first one. She itched to play it and couldn't believe Jareth took the time to assemble a collection of his music for her. On the cover was a beautiful picture of a gardenia, a white flower that looked between a lily and a rose.

She reached for the last gift. She saw a beautiful green velvet box and panicked for a moment, but realized that it was too big to be a ring box. She laughed inwardly, thinking that if he was proposing to her she would say no and demand for him to ask her in person. Besides, they hadn't even said that they loved each other.

Did he love her?

Shaking her head of these thoughts, she opened up the little box. Her eyes bulged at the gift inside.

There was an emerald necklace with a beautiful silver chain. The emerald looked to be in the shape of a crystal. It was easily the most beautiful necklace Sarah owned and she immediately put it on.

In the bottom of the box was a letter to her, written with Jareth's neat handwriting.

 _Precious Sarah,_

 _I know that you and I will usually gift each other things from each other's world, but this year, I wanted to send you something sentimental as I know that you love those kinds of gifts the most._

 _You are very special, and you mean so much to me, Sarah. Please don't ever forget that. You are priceless and deserve the best in life. You have goodness, kindness, a big heart and a sharp mind. You have made my life so much better by being in it. I cannot express that enough and I hope that these gifts will do even a little bit of the job to show you that for I know that words are inadequate._

 _Merry Christmas and I sincerely hope you will enjoy the presents._

 _Love,_

 _Jareth_

Sarah read the letter twice. Normally, if he gave her a card at all, it would be some kind of inside joke or teasing between them. This letter contained none of that, just sincerity and telling her that she meant a lot to him. It was quite touching and she held it to her chest for this was the most important present of all.

And then there was how he ended his letter. "Love, Jareth."

She felt her heart pound even harder in her chest.

She opened up the flower book to the bookmarked page. She saw the gardenia, then seeing that there was a gardenia on the music collection Jareth had given her, she was even more intrigued. This could not have been a mere accident. Jareth was much more thoughtful than that.

" _Gardenia symbolizes purity and sweetness. They indicate secret love. They convey joy. They tell the receiver they are lovely._ "

Sarah blushed profusely. Secret love? Was he trying to tell her that he secretly loved her? That she brought him joy? He had often told her that she was pure and sweet. Not innocent, but pure by being a good person in worlds that could be tainted. She felt herself get more and more happy by the moment.

Flipping to the gemstone book, she saw that the bookmark was at the emerald. Which was also the kind of gem that was on her necklace. Now she had no doubt that he did this on purpose.

" _Called the 'Stone of Successful Love,' Emerald opens and nurtures the heart and the Heart Chakra. Its soothing energy provides healing to all levels of the being, bringing freshness and vitality to the spirit. A stone of inspiration and infinite patience, it embodies unity, compassion and unconditional love_."

Sarah almost dropped the book on the floor. Both the gem and the flower had to do with love.

Love.

Sarah hugged the books close to her and breathed a dreamy sigh. She still felt nervous, but she loved him. She loved him so, so very much.

Jareth. He loved her too. The king who had offered her dreams, who had told her how she was special. The king who teased her and became her best friend. He loved her.

"Sarah?"

Sarah snapped her head up to see Robert smiling at her. "You were so absorbed with your presents. Who is this from?"

Sarah smiled shyly. "It's from Jareth."

All through breakfast, Robert clearly wanted to ask her more questions but Karen gave him a look that said no. Karen was a nosy, nosy woman but she knew from the way Sarah was wearing the necklace that she needed time to contemplate these things first. She didn't really have any proof, but she had a feeling that this Jareth was a friend for longer than Sarah had let on. And that he meant a lot to her. So she made sure that Sarah could have that space to navigate it. Looking at her husband and two children eating breakfast, she hoped that Sarah would find happiness just as she had.

* * *

After breakfast, Sarah played As the World Falls Down on piano. It was nothing like the way Jareth would pour in his feelings and sing in his deep, low voice, but it still brought happiness to her ears. She heard him sing it once after the peach dream but never again. Jareth had said that words alone could not convey what he had felt, music more than made up for it. She could feel the way the music seeped into her soul, entering her heart and making it swell more than it had before.

Finishing up, she went upstairs to speak to her three friends, to thank them for the gifts. She even made sure to wear the bracelet they had given her.

"Hiya Sarah!" Hoggle waved through the mirror. "Havin' a good Christmas?"

"It's been great so far, thank you for the presents." She beamed at them.

"You're welcome." Ludo grinned.

"Anything for my lady." Sir Didymus bowed.

"Say, what's that you got around your neck?" Hoggle squinted.

Sarah blushed but she felt that she should just say it. "Jareth gave it to me."

"WHAT?" All three exclaimed.

"Yeah." She said shyly.

"That is some gift." Hoggle didn't go through the mirror to her side but he looked like he was about to, for it seemed so unbelievable to him. "I can't believe he would do that."

"That gem has a lot of meaning, they're not just for beauty." Sir Didymus's mustache twitched in a smile.

"What do you mean, you can't believe it?" Sarah asked sadly.

"No no no nothing like that!" Hoggle clarified. "I just meant that- well- look Sarah we all know that you like him and he likes you. We just never said it 'cause neither of you brought it up. We're just surprised."

"Well why would I hope for something that would crush me if it wasn't true?" Sarah mumbled. "Saying it out loud is powerful."

"We know, my lady." Sir Didymus said. "But it is unhealthy to run away from your feelings."

"I know." Sarah said, looking at her Christmas Eve journal. "I contemplated on it yesterday."

She took a deep breath. "Guys, I love him. With all my heart, and I'm unsure of how to move forward."

All three breathed in sharply and then Hoggle let out a laugh.

"What?" Sarah demanded.

"Oh man, Sarah just tell him and then you'll be married in no time!" He laughed. "You're scared of a rejection? He totally is just googly eyed for you."

"But I want to take our relationship slow, like a few years or something. I know we get along as friends but as a couple?" Sarah stuck her hands out, palms facing up. "Forever is a long time, I want to make sure that we get along before making it official."

"If you get along as friends, and you both have feelings for each other, the way you already act with each other is much like a couple who is courting already." Sir Didymus said. "Talk to him. A lot of times, physical affection like hugs or kisses can show if you truly feel something."

"Oh yeah." Sarah blushed. "Uh, guys, I kissed him two days ago."

"YOU WHAT?" Hoggle stared at her.

"Sarah kiss Jareth?" Ludo asked incredulously.

"It was under the mistletoe because we were supposed to." Sarah sank into her seat shyly.

"Such excuses are unbecoming for a lady." Sir Didymus said. "I think we all know that you know in your heart that not only do you love him, but that he loves you too. What did he give you for Christmas?"

Sarah told them and they all rolled their eyes at her, telling her that if he _didn't_ have feelings for her, then she should demand an explanation. On and on, Sarah was realizing that she was grasping for straws. She was afraid to entertain the idea that he loved her in case he didn't.

"Make sure I get an invitation to the wedding!" Hoggle teased.

"Shut up." Sarah pouted. She changed the topic, but her eyes showed that she was beyond happy to realize that he felt the same for her too. It would take them a bit to really admit love to each other out loud, but it was a step. "How were the presents?"

They loved her presents. She gave Ludo a rock collection from the beach, Hoggle some bracelet making kit from the store, and a handkerchief with a fox embroidered on it so he could have "his lady's" token whenever he "went to battle." Or when he was just guarding the bog.

"We have to go now, but you have a lovely day." Hoggle said.

"Yes, and talk to His Majesty." Sir Didymus said.

"Bye Sarah." Ludo called.

"Bye guys." Sarah waved.

* * *

Jareth's family opened presents Christmas Evening. He thanked his parents for presents from them and thanked Jasmine for hers. They all fawned over their presents too.

The last present to open was from Sarah.

Jareth looked a little unsure and his mother laughed. "You can open your lady's presents in your room if you'd like privacy."

Jareth was grateful for the excuse. He went into his room (or rather, the one he usually stayed in when he visited his parents). He touched the box lovingly, wondering what Sarah thought of their kiss. If she did not call, he would call her after opening the presents.

He knew she had already opened her presents, but he felt nervous. She didn't say anything to him or called. Did she understand his message to her? She was always smart about puzzles, otherwise she wouldn't have been able to solve his labyrinth.

He blinked in surprise at the first thing he pulled out. It was a perfect, oil canvas painting of him. Even with her artistic skills, this would have taken so much time to do.

He traced it carefully as if afraid it was going to vanish before his eyes. She had painted him wearing his grey pants and black heeled boots with a flowing white shirt. Though he didn't always wear gloves anymore, he wore them often to give runners the sense of intimidation. He saw that she had decided to give him leather gloves here. His glittering blue cape flared to his side majestically as he sat on a ledge. He had a crystal in his hand, staring at it intently without a smile. He noticed though, that Sarah gave him an amused sparkle in his eyes. His hair was glowing in the fading sunlight.

It was a perfect image of him, captured to the very last detail.

It wasn't just the fact that she painted him well. She gave this painting lifelike qualities of him that only those closest to him would see and understand. Jareth saw her little signature on the bottom and smiled. Having her name etched on a paining of him made his heart beat faster.

Jareth reached in and found a beautiful knitted sweater. Perfect for him and it matched his eyes. He loved it and slipped it on immediately. He beamed with pride at the fact that she had handmade two of his presents with such carefulness and dedication.

The last present was a surprising one. A bright red rose inside a clear case. Just like the one from Beauty and the Beast. Earlier that year, he and Sarah had watched it in theaters and he fell in love with the film. Though he never stuck anyone in a castle unwillingly, he saw himself in the beast. Imperfect, lonely, and then changed for the better.

Even the jacket Beast wore in the film was reminiscent of Jareth's own blue jacket when he danced with Sarah.

Looking closely at the rose, he saw that it wasn't a real rose, but a felt one that looked almost real. It had slightly gilded edges, giving the impression that it glowed.

He set the rose down but then felt something on the bottom of the case. Lifting it, he saw a tiny card.

 _"Barely even friends, then somebody bends. Unexpectedly."_

It was the lyrics from the song, of course, but it was in Sarah's handwriting. The hairs on his neck stood up. Did she mean to say that, maybe she felt for him?

Reaching once more into the box, he found a letter from her. He sat in his bed and flipped it opened.

 _Dear Jareth,_

 _I was thinking about how we've been friends for a while now. You are one of the best people that has ever come into my life, and I am forever grateful to have you, no matter what may happen or theoretically change. You've made me a better person, a kinder human being. Don't ever stop being you._

 _Merry Christmas and I promise I will teach you how to knit soon._

 _All my love,_

 _Sarah._

It was a shorter letter than the one he had written her, but he couldn't breathe at the words "all my love." She had never addressed him that way. Ever.

Putting his hand to his heart, he thought he could feel himself melting at her words and her thoughtful gifts.

A noise filled the air. Jareth looked to a crystal of his and saw it glowing. He smiled and tapped on it three times. "Hello, Precious."

* * *

Sarah got out a crystal, one that Jareth had made for her and tapped on it three times to "call" him. "Hi Jareth!"

"Hello, Precious." His sweet, deep voice answered her.

"I wanted to thank you for the gifts." She had meant to say it confidently but instead it came out nervously. "They were very thoughtful, all of them. I played some of your music today."

"Did you?" Jareth was pleased to hear it. He felt nervous, wanting to ask her an important question but was still too comfortable with just small talk. "I'm glad to hear that."

"The necklace is so beautiful. And the books are great." Sarah fidgeted a little. Now was the moment of truth. "I looked up the meanings of the different gems and flowers."

Jareth felt his breath hitch. So she had realized. Clever girl. "Any specifically?"

"Well, there were bookmarks so I started off there." Sarah told herself to stop shaking, feeling more and more nervous yet bold at the same time. "They were on gardenias and emeralds."

"And what did you think?" Jareth tried to sound light and playful, but his voice came out dark and raspy. He cleared his throat.

"I- the gardenia was on the cover of the music book you gave me, right? With your compositions? And the emerald is on the necklace that I'm wearing right now." She touched the necklace without even thinking.

Jareth was surprised no one else could hear the beat of his heart roaring now. Beads of sweat gathered at his brow. "Yes. You never did say what you thought of it."

Sarah heard the gentle smirk in his voice. She sat up straighter. "I think it's lovely, and the meanings for both are quite lovely. If I could give you a gem, I'd give you a sapphire."

 _Sapphire is the stone often used as a pledge of love, and sometimes known as the gem of new love. Sapphire is believed to encourage trust and commitment and is often used when loved ones are apart for long periods of time, gifted as a sign of commitment. Sapphire helps to create mental clarity, and also assists in finding new love, helping to build that initial bond and harmony._

Jareth brought his knuckle to his mouth and bit it to check if it was real. A sapphire. "And what kind of flower?" His voice was hoarse now."

Sarah didn't hesitate. It was now or never. "I already gave it to you, Jareth. A red rose."

 _A red rose is an unmistakable expression of love. Red roses convey deep emotions - be it love, longing or desire. Red Roses can also be used to convey respect, admiration or devotion._

He was quiet for a moment.

She loved him.

Sarah, the girl who ran his labyrinth. The girl who ate the peach and forgot everything.

She loved him back.

"Jareth?" Sarah asked quietly. He hadn't said anything to her after she talked about the rose. Now she was scared. Maybe she was just being dumb. Maybe he had cultural differences. Maybe didn't actually love her-

"I'm sorry, I just, I have a question for you." Jareth finally said.

Sarah couldn't stop shaking. Ah crap. She closed her eyes and reminded herself that it was going to be okay, that he was a good man and would continue to be her friend and love her as such. She willed her heart to not crack in half from the idea of him rejecting her. Maybe she had been friendly for too long. Maybe it was because she had rejected him once. How could she blame him for moving on? Maybe he was going to date another woman.

"Yes, Jareth?" She whispered. Then mentally kicked herself for whispering so desperately.

Jareth heard her scared little whisper. He felt so happy to hear that she was nervous in wanting him to love her back but sad that he had left her nervous. "Sarah, I want to know if you have plans for tomorrow."

"Plans?" Sarah relaxed. This wasn't a rejection. Maybe he didn't understand her meaning. Or maybe he just wanted to see her in person and just spend time with her? It was all so confusing. "My family is just chilling at home though I am having breakfast with a friend tomorrow, but that's it." She smirked a little, and teased him. "Why? Did you want me to finally teach you how to knit?"

Jareth chuckled. When he spoke, he still had that teasing tone but with hint of fear. "Oh Precious, I'd love that. But some other time. I was actually going to ask you if I could take you on a date tomorrow?"

All at once, Sarah felt every cell in her body squeal for joy. She felt tears gathering in her eyes. Forget him offering her dreams, what she wanted was a reality and with him.

"On one condition." Her eyes were shining with happy tears.

"Do tell." The king's amusement was evident in his voice.

"Only if I get to take you on a date the next day." She beamed and covered her mouth in happiness.

"Deal!" He gave a laugh, the sweet and resonating laugh that filled you with longing and desire to hug him while he did it so you could feel it deep in your soul.

"Do you have anything specific in mind?" She asked when he stopped laughing.

"It's a surprise." He grinned into the phone. She said yes! His Sarah said yes for a date!

"Okay but what should I wear? I don't want to freeze my butt off if we're outside you know." She rolled her eyes.

Jareth hummed for a moment. "Wear layers. Something suitable for outside as well as inside."

"Got it." She thought dreamily. Thank goodness she got some brand new clothes this Christmas to wear on her date!

"Precious?"

"Hmm?" Sarah rolled the crystal around in her hand.

"I loved all your presents too." He said quietly. "I'm wearing the sweater right now, and you do capture my dashing good looks so well in the painting."

"You arrogant dork." She laughed. "I'm glad you loved them."

"And the rose too. Thank you, Precious."

Sarah felt warmth bloom in her heart. "You're welcome. Merry Christmas, Jareth."

"Merry Christmas, Precious Sarah. I'll pick you up at one o'clock, does that work?"

"Can't wait." Sarah said.

When they "hung up," She danced around her room and pulled a pillow to her face, squealing with delight. "A date! I can't believe I thought that he didn't feel the same."

Jareth trotted out of his room, with the goofiest grin on his face. His father lowered the book he was reading and looked at him.

"Come on, tell us what happened." Gavin grinned.

* * *

 **I got the flower definition from theflowerexpert website and the gem from the crystalvaults website. The idea for using flowers as symbols comes from the fanfiction Tokens of Affection, and I definitely recommend it! Unfortunately I have not favored the author or the story I don't think, but googling it and it will show up. It's a lovely story!**

 **If you guys want to see the date chapters then review, review, and review! I love all the nice ones so far and please keep letting me know how you like each chapter! How was it when she talked to her friends? The gifts? Her talking with Jareth? Ah please let me know!**


	8. Chapter 8

**THE CHAPTER YOU HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR IS HERE! The first date! You will all love it! Please review so that you can get the next chapter sooner :)**

* * *

 _December 26th_

Sarah came back home, sated and full of pancakes in her belly. Smiling, she went to change out of her usual T-shirt and jeans and into something more appropriate for a date.

"Hmm. Layers he said." She got out a new dress from her parents, a lovely lacy green dress to match her eyes and the emerald necklace Jareth gave her. It reached down to her calves and the sleeves came to her elbows, also of lace. She let her hair down as normal since she remembered Jareth saying that he liked her hair down the best. The dress also had pockets, which was great for it meant that she didn't have to lug a purse around.

Not that she did that when she spent time with him unless it was a backpack with homework since she could just magic back and forth through mirrors to grab her stuff.

She grabbed a pair of white gloves and the cream colored hat that Jareth had won for her at the bazaar. Slipping on black tights, she put on tan heeled boots and the necklace for completion. She only put on very light make up. It was a special occasion after all.

She slipped on her tan overcoat and was ready to go.

"Sarah!"

Toby ran into her room and his mouth popped open. "Wow! You look so pretty!"

"Thank you." Sarah ruffled his hair. Something she learned about children was that they were so honest. If Toby said she was pretty, then he must mean it.

"You're going on a date!" Toby looked so happy about it. "I like Jareth."

"I do too." Sarah said quietly. Well, she more than liked him. That was for sure. "What makes you like him so much?"

"He's cool!" Toby said. "Cooler than your other boyfriends."

"He's not my boyfriend." Sarah shook her head. "Didn't we already say that?"

"But he will, he likes you a lot. Mom and Dad were talking about it."

Sarah face palmed. Oh vey.

She heard the doorbell ring. Standing up, she smoothed over her dress and tried to remain calm. She had never been so nervous about Jareth before. Then again, he had never taken her on a date before either.

She opened the door and smiled brightly.

Jareth was wearing the same blue sweater that she had knitted him. And it fit him well too. He had on a tan overcoat and black jeans with sneakers. In his hand was a red carnation.

 _A red carnation symbolizes love, pride and admiration._

"It fits." She gestured to the sweater with the biggest smile.

"You are quite good." Jareth winked and handed her the flower, one he had actually plucked from his mother's garden (with her permission of course). He gave a nod to her parents. "Robert, Karen."

"You two have fun, okay?" Karen looked like she was about to burst from excitement. Sarah hardly brought anyone home since a lot of guys just didn't want to meet the family. Jareth, being so warm and friendly, definitely gained favor in her parents' eyes.

"Bring her back safe though." Robert gave him a look only a father would give.

"Dad." Sarah rolled her eyes.

"It is pretty cold outside, I don't need you to freeze out there you know." He teased her.

"I will make sure that she is comfortable and not frozen solid when I bring her back home tonight." Jareth promised him.

"Hi Jareth!" Toby came down and showed him his new firetruck. "Look, I put my dinosaurs inside!"

"Why yes, are they going to be saving people from fires?" Jareth got down to Toby's height.

"Yeah! And then the water shoots off here-"

"Toby, he needs to go. Maybe another time." Karen said gently. She didn't want Sarah to lose her nerve.

"Aww. Okay." Toby frowned. "Have fun on your date with Sarah!"

"I assure you, I know I will." Jareth turned to Sarah and the girl blushed profusely.

"So if you're going on a date now, when will you marry her?" Toby asked him.

"TOBY!" Sarah hid her face in her hands.

Jareth laughed at her discomfort and gently placed a hand on her shoulder. "I think Karen is right, we should get going." Though if it meant seeing her blushing on his account, he would be more than willing to stay.

"Okay." Sarah blushed some more. "Give me a moment to put this away." She referred to the carnation.

After slipping it into a vase, she found Jareth holding his arm out to her. His eyes were large and shy which was so different for Sarah. He didn't get shy often and it made her feel more confident that it was because of her.

She looped her hand into the crook of his elbow. Once out of sight, they disappeared on a rain of glitter to the Underground.

Sarah looked around. They were in an unfamiliar place. There was a nice house that was covered in snow, one story but whoever owned it had money. They kept the area very simple, no elaborate or expensive stones but the place was well kept.

"Where are we?" She asked him as he lead them somewhere, her hand still on his arm. Interestingly though, he still wore the same clothes that he was wearing earlier and did not change into his normal tights and large shirt.

"We are at my parent's house. This is my childhood home." He said pleasantly. At the startled look on Sarah's face, he chuckled. "My surprise is not to have you meet my family. Not on a first date."

Sarah visibly relaxed and play shoved him. "You're so mean."

"I did warn you that I can be cruel." He smirked at her. He stood up taller, feeling proud of having her at his arm. She was so beautiful with her little blush and playfulness. "We are not spending the day here, just so you know."

Sarah looked at him funny but said nothing. Walking to the back, she saw two beautiful horses once he opened up the stable door. And a gorgeous sleigh next to the stalls.

The sleigh was a deep violet color with white edges. It looked very comfortable and Sarah thought of all the times she had wanted to go on a sleigh ride as a kid.

"What do you think of going on a sleigh ride, Precious?" Jareth moved his arm from her hand and started to pet the horses.

"Oh that sounds awesome!" She bit back a squeal. A sleigh ride! And with Jareth!

"Hello Cleo." Jareth patted the nose of one of the horses. "And you too, Patty." He beckoned Sarah to come over.

Sarah had never ridden a horse or was ever close to one. She knew there were horses back at the castle but they weren't his as Jareth never needed ones for himself, seeing as he could fly or transport to most locations. If he ever needed horses, he'd borrow his staffs'.

"They belong to my family and are familiar with me." He answered her unspoken question, clasping the reins on them. "The ones back at the castle don't know me very well as I rarely use them."

He turned to Sarah who looked a little unsure. Gently, he held her hand and brought it up to put Cleo's face. "She likes it when you pet her cheek." He showed her. He put his other hand on Sarah's shoulder to keep her close to him.

Sarah patted Cleo's cheek as he taught her. "Hi Cleo. I'm Sarah."

Cleo made a sound that Sarah assumed was approval since she nuzzled further into her hand. Sarah giggled much to Jareth's delight.

"Now you have to say hello to Patty too. She gets jealous." Jareth joked.

Indeed, Patty was making snorting sounds for attention. Sarah reached behind the ears as Jareth told her. "Hey Patty."

She took a glance at Jareth and a sneaky smile curved up on her face. "You two are so pretty. Prettier than Jareth." She stuck her tongue out at him.

Jareth raised an eyebrow. "My my, when did little Sarah start to lie? Hmm?" He leaned against the side of the stable door and gave her a predatory smirk.

"Little? I'm a grown adult, thank you." She poked his shoulder and copied his stance.

He cocked another eyebrow and hit bottom lip. His eyes washed over her and he tilted one finger under her chin. "I have noticed. You are very much grown up."

Sarah gave a mocking surprised face. "So you have noticed." She purred.

"Indeed I have." He leaned very close to her. "You are quite a beautiful, grown up woman."

Patty gave a snort, breaking the trance between the couple. Jareth gave one glare at the horse and lead her out to the sleigh. After coupling both of them, he offered his hand to Sarah to help her in.

Sarah accepted this act of chivalry. "Why, thank you my knight."

"Must you always mess up my title?" He said in faked annoyance. "I am a king, a powerful one at that."

"Hmm." Was all Sarah said.

Jareth settled himself comfortably next to her. "However, if you insist on me being a knight, the least you could do is offer a lady's token."

"I have no token though. Are you disappointed?" She made a pouty face and bumped her shoulder with his in jest.

"Maybe you'll make up for it when we get to the post Yuletide festival." He grinned, revealing his surprise. That was one festival where Sarah had yet to go to. "Hiya!"

The horses obeyed his commands. Sarah could see that with every slight movement, the horses seemed to know what he wanted. Jareth was that kind of person, able to take command easily. Though he sometimes had to be rough on the goblins, they respected his air of authority.

Sarah looked around with bright, wide eyes. All around her were trees that looked like they had crystals for leaves. Charming houses came and disappeared from view. Jareth pointed out some historical landmarks, like a statue of a mythical creature in the town hall or an old tree. Sarah listened eagerly and asked him many, many questions. She pointed out every detail of her excitement. It was a child-like kind of happiness, one that was full of curiosity and wonder.

Jareth felt young, like Toby's age young. The kind of exhilarating feeling that you would get as a child when learning something new was always with Sarah. She was still relatively young, she still retained that character in her which was passed to him. He felt his heart race when she would signal him by patting his knee or his thigh. As time went on though, she just kept her hand there. Jareth found that he placed his hand around her shoulders, using a bit of magic to guide the horses to their destination (it was alright to use magic now and then but it wasn't good to use them on animals all the time).

Sarah felt herself growing bolder and bolder in touching him. In the past, they would do little touches here and there on the arm or otherwise. But it was always with the pretense of being friendly. Now, they were on a date so the touches meant more. Sarah almost stopped breathing when she saw the way his blonde eye lashes fanned over his cheeks and his pale lips looking ready to be kissed. She so wanted to kiss him, but she wanted to wait a little first. She could feel the heat radiating from his thigh and up into her hand.

They stopped at a place where Jareth could tie up his horses and they went to join in on the festival that was inside a large building. Sarah noticed that Jareth changed his jeans into white tights, black boots, but kept the sweater on.

"It really does looks good on you." She beamed.

"It was made by a special person." Jareth said truthfully. His heart soared when he saw she was wearing the emerald necklace that he got her. "And that lovely necklace, my whoever gave to you has good taste!" He winked at her.

Sarah rolled her eyes but slipped her arm into his. "What can I say, he has a good eye for fashion." She winked at him.

All over were games, decorations, food, some vendors, basically anything fun that could be done at a festival. Everyone was comfortable with Sarah by Jareth's side, her being the champion and a longtime friend of the King but they all could see something was changing between them by the small, gentle touches on the arm or back here and there and the little sparkles in their eyes when they stared at each other. They made some flower crowns out of holly and one little boy even shyly made one for Jareth.

There was a ring toss game except much harder. After paying the vendor their fair share, Sarah challenged Jareth to the game. There were goblins with sticks and goblins being goblins, they ran around like crazy and the person who got the most rings on the sticks won the prize. Oh, and they had to do it without magic.

As Jareth was so used to magic, he didn't win at all. Sarah, on the other hand, wowed everyone and got not one but THREE rings onto the sticks.

"Ha! I win!" She put her hands on her hips.

He pouted. "The goblins are just out to get me."

"Maybe if you stop threatening the bog, they'll be nicer to you." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"You're quite juvenile, anyone ever tell you?" He bumped shoulders with her.

"Hey, you're too much taller than me to do that fairly." She argued playfully.

"Oh? Is that your basis for comparison?"

"Jareth?"

"Yes, Precious?"

"Shut up."

A goblin came running to them. "Lady! You need to pick your prize!"

He opened up a box that had some lovely embroidered silk handkerchiefs.

Sarah thought they all looked beautiful, so many different colors. After a bit, she saw one that caught her eye perfectly.

It was black silk with a silver owl on the edge of it. Not just any owl, a barn owl. Specks of gold lined the edges and inside the eyes of the owl as well.

"This one, please." Sarah pointed to her prize.

"Interesting, normally you'd pick something with more color." Jareth commented.

Sarah held it up with her index finger to him. "Actually, it's for you."

"Me? What's the occasion?" He didn't take it from her yet, just smiled at it as she tiptoed around him playfully.

"You're my knight in shining armor and this is my token for you." She held it closer to his face. "Although, I think My King in Glittering Capes fits better."

Jareth took the handkerchief from her finger and pulled her hand close to kiss the inside of her wrist. "In that case, this King in Glittering Capes accepts his lady's token."

They settled down for lunch, some nice soup with sourdough bread. After greeting a few of Jareth's subjects here and there, they settled comfortably into their seats.

"How are you enjoying yourself so far?" Jareth tried to act cool but Sarah could see the little twitch in his hands that showed his nervousness. And the fact that he wasn't quite meeting her eyes. He almost always met her eyes.

Sarah put one of her hands on his gloveless ones, feeling the electricity as their bare skin touched the other person's. Jareth bit his bottom lip and he was delighted to see this genuine, sweet smile on her face as she intertwined her fingers into his.

Sarah figured that she should just do it. She leaned in close and kissed his cheek, leaving him breathless.

"This is the loveliest date, Jareth. I always love spending time with you but today was just amazing. Thank you." She squeezed his hand and didn't let go.

Jareth touched his cheek where Sarah had kissed him and let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. "You are most welcome, Precious Sarah." He said thickly.

He took another cleansing breath to clear his head. He might as well just do this now. "Sarah, I have some plans for us for today, but we can stay here at the festival longer if you'd like." His voice tapered off to almost a whisper at the end.

Sarah perked up immediately. Her curiosity was going to get the better of her, though she was having a fun time at the Post Yuletide Festival. "Well, according to what you've told me, it's a lot of the same things every year though it does change sometimes. We can leave some other stuff for next year if you want. What are your plans for the rest of the day?" She gave him an encouraging look.

The way she looked at him gave him goosebumps. She just looked so happy to be with him. So genuine, so real. It was what brought him to fall for her in the first place. She didn't have to be with him but she did because she wanted to. She didn't like the _idea_ of him as a king who could give her dreams. She liked him for who he was.

"Another surprise, Precious." He smirked. "Get bundled up, it's a short walk outside to get there."

They huddled together and walked a bit to what looked to be some caves. No one was there save a few but Sarah could see that it seemed to be a popular tourist sight with the signs.

"Crystal Caves?" Sarah read the sign.

"Yes, and you'll see more." He patted her hand gently, stroking her knuckles with his thumb.

"Your Majesty. Lady Sarah." A woman curtsied to them both. "Are you here for a tour today?" She asked in a businesslike fashion.

"We are." Jareth said. "But there is no need for a tour guide, I will guide my lady myself."

"Yes Sire. Have a pleasant visit." She pulled the rope back to let them through.

It wasn't just a cave, as Sarah had thought. This was something remarkable.

There was a small boat waiting for them. Jareth gingerly held his hand out and lowered her carefully in it as he climbed in opposite of her to sit in the front, so she could have the best view. He rolled up his sleeves to his elbows and towed into the cave.

Sarah felt awed at the beautiful stalactites and stalagmites growing in the cave. Some were gleaming and some were glowing. She also snuck a few peaks here and there at Jareth who looked fabulously gorgeous with his soft hair flowing and his lean yet muscled body rippling with each stroke.

The cave, unlike outside, was nice and warm. Sarah even smiled at the small fish swimming here and there.

"I think I've heard of this cave before." She said to him. "Something about ancient history?"

"Indeed." Jareth pointed to Sarah's right side. "These crystals and rocks all have magical properties, although they are quite muted due to being harvested throughout the years."

"So do they just keep these rocks here as sort of a museum? Kinda like Above?" Sarah asked him, very interested.

"Yes. To preserve our history and heritage, since of course to usethese rocks are unsustainable. Which is why we grow plants and mix herbs to have magical properties instead." He told her.

On and on, he showed her the smaller and bigger rocks. The strangely shaped ones and the normal ones. Clear ones, and opaque ones. He told her a bit of how ancient kings and queens used to hide out here, that it was considered a sacred spot. Now there was even a small river flowing inside with fishes to show that even life will persist in these areas.

He stopped the boat at a bridge, getting out and being the gentleman to hold Sarah's hand to let her up. Keeping a hand on the small of her back, they walked across the bridge to continue to admire the beautiful scenery. There was a shrine at the end of the bridge and a small tree growing. It reached to about Jareth's height and looked aflame with its leaves having fire colors.

"This is the last known Anwarah tree." Jareth said quietly, slipping his hand even more around her waist and curving his hand to her hip. Sarah leaned against him back. It just felt so good, so natural to be close to each other on a date.

"What's the significance of that?" Sarah also got her arm around Jareth's waist, much to his delight.

"There's honestly nothing that special that would set this tree apart save the fact that it refuses to die. In fires, in ambushes, in war, in drought, it continues to live on. Someone moved this here approximately five thousand years ago and still it thrives and never dies. Even when all its leaves have been burned away, it blooms again." He reached out to gently touch the leaf. "It is said to give you blessings if you touch a leaf."

"What kind of blessing?" Sarah also touched the leaf. It was a very ordinary tree. Beautiful, but ordinary. It was only by knowing its story that makes the tree extraordinary.

"An eternal one. If you choose something you want an eternity of, then it is said that if the wish is pure, it will grant it." The king eyed her, wondering what Sarah was thinking of what her eternal blessing would be.

Sarah let go of the leaf and settled into Jareth's chest. She folded her arms and held his hand that was around her hip. Jareth rested his chin on the top of her head and took his other arm to wrap around the front of her.

"That seems like a heavy question." Sarah pondered. "I think if I was able to have anything, it would be the gift of wisdom."

Jareth felt a tad surprised that she wouldn't say something like love, but he was pleased nonetheless. He kissed the top of her head. "And why is that, my lady?"

Sarah wanted to squeal at feeling him kiss her head. She turned around and held one of his hands. "When I was younger, I might have chosen love. But love is already eternal. Real, unconditional love lasts forever. And besides, some people love those who hurt them and while that's not a bad thing, the fact that some of them end up putting themselves in harm's way is scary. They make bad decisions that can hurt them and others."

She intertwined her fingers in his and tucked a loose strand out of his face, the simple act feeling very intimate. "With wisdom, you gain all these wonderful qualities. You learn to love unconditionally and to do the right thing. You have integrity. You learn from your mistakes and to be patient. You become a better person, a kinder one too. So, I will choose wisdom."

Jareth's eyes got soft. She was everything, everything he ever wanted. She was loving, wise, and his equal.

"I think you already have that blessing. Wishing for wisdom alone instead of infinite knowledge or something like that shows how thoughtful you are." He touched the leaf again, still holding her hand. "Mine was eternal faith."

"Faith?" Sarah was a little surprised by the answer. And yet, it made perfect sense.

"Yes, faith. Faith in people. Faith in me from others. Faith to trust someone. Faith in myself to be king. Faith in myself to be a good person, worthy of love." He said softly. His eyes were downcast and he bit his bottom lip a little sadly.

Sarah felt her heart squeeze. She let go of his hand and wrapped her arms around him and placed her head on his chest in an attempt to comfort him. "Oh Jareth. You are worthy of every faith in you. And you are most definitely worthy of love. Never doubt that, ever." She gave him a squeeze.

Jareth pulled her close to him, to make himself believe that what she was saying was true. "Do you really mean that, Precious?"

Sarah held him for a brief moment then let go of him, but still held his hand. "What happened to my confident and sometimes arrogant king in glittering capes? Hmm?" She teased gently. "And of course I mean it. With all my heart."

Jareth's eyes gleamed with happy, unshed tears. "Even arrogant kings have their moments of doubt."

He felt that this was the perfect time to kiss her lips again but he was waiting for an even more perfect moment. He tugged at her hand to go back to the bridge. "I have one more surprise for you. The biggest one yet." He put his arm around her waist again.

Sarah looked a little disappointed that they didn't kiss, but at his adorable smile and his arm around her, she felt happy. "That must be something quite big considering all the lovely Christmas presents and the most wonderful day today that was done to make me happy."

"I can't tell you how pleased I am that you're happy." He quickly rowed back out of the cave and back onto the horses for a sleigh ride back to the castle. This time, he and Sarah snuggled quite close together.

Sarah laid her head on his shoulder and pressed herself to him, a large white cloak of his covering them both snuggly. They laughed and talked about their lovely day, joking and teasing.

When they had left his parent's house to the festival, Sarah was able to see what it looked like during the day. Now, it was night time and the stars were twinkling beautifully over the blanket that was snow. Though Sarah definitely should've been freezing in the bitter cold, she felt happy and sated. The night gave them the moon to light their way and the comfort of the darkness to bring them both even closer than ever before. They shared simple, innocent kisses on the cheek or hand and even on the noses.

Even Jareth seemed to thrive in it. His eyes were shining sweetly and his hair flowed in the pale moonlight. They said nothing to each other for a moment, just enjoying the blissful look on each other's faces.

They reached the castle and Jareth had a stable boy take care of his horses. He took Sarah's hand and lead her in front of a very large and ornate door.

He twitched a bit nervously but since he already told her that there was a surprise, there was no holding back now. He opened the door for her and let her in.

Sarah gasped at seeing the gorgeous ballroom. Soft lights and chandeliers filled the room. Strings of crystals and pearls hung from the ceiling. Just like in the crystal dream she had when he had given her the peach. She twirled around and grinned at the sight.

The difference though, was that there wasn't anyone else but them. And they were still wearing Aboveground clothing.

"What do you think?" He asked her tentatively. It was a gamble, he knew. He still wasn't sure how she would have really reacted due to the fact that it had been a dream and he had basically drugged her to be in it. It had started out as a way for her to just fall asleep and to run out of time but instead, he found himself in the dream too.

Sarah beamed at him. She always wondered what he thought of the dream, for she had always held it close to her heart. Now she knew that he felt the same way she did. She knew he was taking a chance with her by doing this. Slowly, she walked back to him and placed a hand on his chest. Time to take a bolder chance too.

Jareth's breath quickened.

"You offered me my dreams once. Are you doing it again?" She whispered.

Jareth met her pale green eyes. Gingerly, he covered her hand with his, keeping it at his heart. "Oh Sarah. Don't you know that I would give you any wish of yours that is within my power?"

He cupped her cheek with his free hand. "Close your eyes and picture the dress you'd like to wear."

Sarah did as he asked. She closed her eyes and thought about the dress she had worn in the crystal dream, but made some adjustments. That dress was beautiful but she was older and more mature now. She thought of a silver ball gown with a tulle skirt that would flow around her with small rhinestones to light it up. The bodice was off the shoulder sequin with glitter all over. Her hair was upswept the same way as all those years ago with silver ribbons and leaves paired with snowflake earrings. The only thing not silver was her emerald necklace from Jareth that she chose to keep on.

She opened her eyes and found her hand still resting on Jareth's chest. Somehow, she didn't notice the change in his outfit. She smiled brightly at seeing the blue, glitter jacket with the ruffled collar. His hair had blue glitter dye at the tips and his make up was flawless. He didn't wear gloves this time for which she was happy about. The other change was that under her hand, there was a black handkerchief.

The same one she had given him as her token.

Jareth tilted his chin to him. "My lady, may I have this dance?"

Sarah nodded, too in awe to speak. But her eyes showed everything.

Jareth slid a hand behind her waist where Sarah could feel the heat of his hand. He carefully took her hand and lead them through a dance.

Sarah recognized this song. It was the very song he sang for her all those years ago.

"There's such a sad love, deep in your eyes..." Jareth sang.

He twirled her around the room, just he two of them. No hecklers, no one to make fun of her. No Toby to save. No time limit. Just them both in each other's arms and staring at each other's eyes with a large smile.

Jareth dipped her down low and brought her up for a spin. Sarah laughed and when she came down, she laid her head on his chest.

Jareth proudly laid his head on her shoulder. He had never felt so happy before in his life.

Sarah tilted her head up slightly to meet his eyes. "Jareth?"

"Yes, Sarah?" He asked her.

She looked like she was going to speak, but changed her mind and leaned up to press her lips to his.

Finally, they kissed each other of their own accord. Jareth wrapped his arms around her, one on her waist and the other on her shoulder blades. Sarah lifted both arms to hold onto his neck. Her hands slowly moved up to tangle in his large hair then traced his pointy ears.

Somehow they ended up on a nearby couch, still retaining decorum as they kissed some more. Jareth lifted her to sit in his lap and gazed at her lovingly. "Oh Precious."

Sarah caressed his cheek. "You set the bar quite high for a first date, you know." She put her hand on his chest. "I'm not sure how my date tomorrow will live up to this."

Jareth chuckled and kissed her cheek. "My dear, you needn't worry. We will have so much fun tomorrow because it'll be with you. I could just sit with you in a room and talk with you and it would still be a wonderful date."

Sarah still touched his ears. It was just so strange but she loved them. "You're so sweet."

"Sweet? Don't tell anyone that, it's my weakness." He kissed her neck.

"I know." She hugged him.

They could've stayed there forever but Jareth did promise to take her back home. After leaving the ballroom, they got some hot chocolate and went back to Sarah's home, hands intertwined.

Before they got to the house, Jareth spun her around and captured her mouth in his. Sarah responded eagerly. Never had any kiss felt so good before and her whole body, mind, and heart was in it. Pulling away, she was pleased to see Jareth's pale complexion flushed with his feelings for her.

"I felt like I was treated like a princess today." She squeezed his hand.

"It was my intention to make you feel like a queen but that works too." He said boldly as Sarah blushed.

He let go of Sarah's hand as Robert opened the door to see them.

"Well, looks like you brought my girl back home on time and safe." Robert clapped a hand on Jareth's shoulder.

"I do keep my promises." He said to Robert. "And besides, she is precious and should be treated as such." He winked at Sarah.

"Glad we have an understanding." Robert looked mildly amused at Sarah's blush.

Sarah felt elated at how he was speaking about her with her father. It showed how serious he was with her even though they had yet to sit down and have a real conversation about their relationship. She tucked it in the back of her mind to do that tomorrow. She thanked him for the lovely day and walked inside, opposite of him and next to Robert.

Robert left the two and walked inside, letting them say their goodbyes.

"I'll see you tomorrow." She said to Jareth. "You have the address of where I want to meet you at?"

"I do. I look forward to it." He reached for a hug and Sarah reciprocated.

"Good night my Precious Sarah." He kissed her hand all while looking at her face.

She kissed his cheek. "Good night, my King in Glittering capes."

* * *

 **Little China Girl: So glad that you liked it and that you found it well written!**

 **Honoria Granger: This is a very sappy story LOL but I'm glad you enjoyed it! I'm a sucker for sappy stories and while most of my stories are not and will not be this way, I guess I've been having sort of a rough time with some things lately. Nothing big, but enough to give me winter blues. Having a sappy story is my way of feeling better and I am just lucky that lovely people like you are reviewing it! And as for the sweater, it is hard to imagine especially with his crazy hair! Don't know if you've seen the live cinderella remake but there's a scene where the prince is sparring and has a grey chainmail shirt, I just kinda picture that on Jareth but a blue sweater with his pants still usually tight hahahah.**

 **Tyraleanne: Thank you for reviewing both chapters 5 and 6! I hope you had enjoyed 7 and this one. I felt that adding their families would be nice and I'm glad you found Linda realistic. As I've said, she's based on my uncle and his ex wife who get along quite well though his story is actually pretty sad because I'm pretty sure they still love each other in way (they were pressured to divorce and it's pretty sad). His ex wife is still best friends with my mom and her sisters, weirdly enough so I felt maybe Linda could be like that. And I wanted Karen to be a nice stepmom but with her own annoying faults just like anyone may be if you all of a sudden are a stepmom to a teenage girl! You will see more of their relationship in chapter 10 I think. Jareth's family will also come back! For Jareth and Sarah, yes I found that very important that they both mature too. We see Sarah mature in the movie but really so does Jareth at least that's how I would like to think of it. writing also helps to digest things. Heck me writing out fanfiction helps me to think of my own life. Thanks again for the lovely review and let me know how you like these next chapters!**


	9. Chapter 9

**So sorry that I haven't updated for a while, I hope you all will forgive me. I've been kinda busy with Christmas and a little out of it. Oh and I got new books for Christmas so I've been reading them lol I won't have time when I go back to uni. Anyway thank you for sticking with me so far!**

 **inugirl504: Thank you so much and you are seriously my #1 because you have been there since my very first fic! It means so much to me!**

 **Tyraleane: Yes they melt me too! I figure that we need some fluffiness this time of year. And for anyone who needs to come back and read something cute. Thanks again for reading!**

 **Friditas: Where do I begin? Like Margot, you have to go through the effort to read my story by translating and it means to much to me! Writing a natural and mature relationship means so much to me because we hardly get that in this fandom. It makes sense, we want some grand adventure like the movie but hey sometimes it's nice to have something sweet. If you like this story for the building of friendship and relationship, you should read my other story Strangers Till Now which deals with this but over years and it's one of the best I've ever written honestly! My other story Dreams of Destiny also starts off with a slow love story just like this one but there is some crazy stuff happening in there like Jareth's crazy parents but check it out! I also enjoyed writing Jareth's family as pretty normal and chill with the Underground as accepting of Sarah. I also enjoyed writing Sarah's parents as being good and kind to each other, we will see more of that next chapter! I'm so glad you enjoyed their first date and that it made you feel happy. It is my joy and pleasure to write so to have people enjoy my stories means a lot! Enjoy this chapter!**

 **River9Noble: Wow wow yes! I do write typical fantasy stories for them and actually have so many in my drafts folder lol but yes I crave for some simple love stories, one where they gradually build and are there for each other. This story is supposed to be light and chill, they had one fight but they resolved it and it's supposed to be a feel good yet realistic so I'm glad you're loving it! please keep reviewing!**

 **Honoria Granger: You are so sweet, thank you so much! Now that I've had good food and great books to read, it's been a lot better! I hope you will enjoy this next chapter!**

 **Margot: Wow thank you again for reviewing! I absolutely use fanfiction as almost a journal, for I write thoughts or scenarios that are real or at least based on something. The way they think and whatnot. It means so much to me that you keep on reading. Please continue to review and if you haven't read my other stories like Dreams of Destiny then you should! Thanks again!**

* * *

 _December 27th_

Sarah met Jareth just around the corner from her house. He looked so, so good. The way he trotted to her with his hands in his pockets and his smile as bright as the sun made her heart skip a beat. Before she could even react, he pulled her in and gave her a peck on the lips.

"I think that'll be my new way of greeting you, Precious." He purred.

"Hopeless flirt." Sarah smiled and grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers.

"What are your plans for our lovely date?" He said excitedly. His eyes glowed and his cheeks were flushed.

"Well, here's the thing. I don't have horses or a nice sleigh." She laughed. "Just a college student so all I have is cheap date ideas."

"Cheap dates are some of the best." He grinned. "And besides, I borrowed those horses and just took you to a few places in my kingdom, not really spending that much either really. It is the time we spend and the sentimentality that counts."

And he meant it. Any time that meant spending time with Sarah was perfect for him.

"I'm glad you agree, goblin king." She beamed, trotting excitedly. "Because I have a challenge for you."

Jareth perked at that. "And what might that be, champion of mine?"

"Snow sculptures!" She dragged him along with her to the park where she had recited the lines from the little labyrinth book. The snow was setting down like a blanket over the usual green grass, more than enough to make any sculpture. It looked quite enchanting in the winter time and Jareth could see why Sarah loved this area. The trees, while the deciduous ones were dead, had some lovely pine trees speckled with snow and the bridge over the small river looked romantic as they crossed over it. "We have random people pass by and then they can judge who has the best one. Winner owes the other person an ice cream date at a later time!"

"You sure you want to bet on that, Precious?" Jareth put his hands on his hips with a predatory smirk. "I will win."

"Try me."

Sarah made a castle while Jareth made an owl as tall as he. At one point Sarah yelled at him.

"Hey! You're using magic!" She accused him.

"You never said I couldn't!" He taunted her. "You need to be more clear on the rules, Precious."

Sarah threw a snowball at him. "Well I can't use magic."

"If you came to the Underground more often, I could teach you, you know." He gave her a knowing look.

"Deal." Sarah said, a smile curving on her lips. She did love to learn and to spend it with Jareth? Oh how marvelous!

When they were done, Jareth and Sarah asked passerbys to judge. All of them laughed at the couple playfully goading each other. The adults tended to like the owl for that was different but the children loved the castle.

"Are you going to live in a castle with your prince?" A small boy asked Sarah.

"I don't know about living in a castle, but if I had to, then I would do it with a king." She winked at Jareth.

Jareth preened from his ego being stroked. "My, you aim high don't you?"

"I had a king offer me my dreams. I don't settle for less anymore." Sarah said half seriously and half jokingly, making Jareth surprised but also quite pleased.

Sarah absolutely loved seeing this side of him, the side where he was playful and silly. He could be a sore loser but he learned how to take criticism and the fact that you lose well after a while. He had a sweet smile and even his hair seemed to be more wild on their date.

After a few people gave their opinions on their snow sculptures (Jareth ended up winning), Sarah took his hand again and walked them over to a gathering of people.

"Ice skating!" She said gleefully.

Jareth felt a huge pride in his chest when she looked at him with those eyes. It was like nothing existed in the world to her but him. The way she grabbed his hand and trotted over to the small, frozen pond made his heart just ache for her. He had admitted to himself that he finally loved her and the way she was responding to his affections made him more than happy. It was a feeling he could not describe, a feeling he had seen between his parents and had not expected it to overcome him so fully.

At first they were tripping and falling all the time. Sarah laughed and Jareth frowned at his hair getting less and less fluffy from it getting ruined. At one point, Sarah fell and he grabbed her, pulling her to his chest and he fell on his back with her on top.

"Oops." She tried to get up but Jareth held her there on top.

"Oh Precious, the things I do to keep you safe and unharmed." He teased, getting up to kiss her.

Sarah got up, and took his hands and he used a bit of magic to make sure that they didn't trip all the time.

"Jareth?" Sarah looked confused when he put a hand around her hip.

"Just trust me, Sarah." He said to her.

He spun her around and they glided through the ice so gracefully. They didn't just skate but danced their way through. Jareth grabbed her by the waist and held her above him, the human girl squealing and he spun them as he brought her down, the people around them clapping their hands.

"Well, that was quite fun." He put his arm around her.

"You used magic again." She turned around and hugged him. "Thanks for keeping me safe."

Her chin rested on his chest as her face jutted out to look at him in the hug. Jareth felt that spark of masculinity again, the splash of pride he felt when she thought of how she loved being protected by him.

"Even when you annoyed me, Precious, I always wanted to keep you safe and sound." He hugged her back.

She took him to a nearby cafe for some hot cocoa and paid for it, much to Jareth's protests. She told him that since she asked him out, she would pay and that he had paid for her all yesterday. He reluctantly agreed. Reaching into her bag, she got out some yarn. They sat on a small loveseat next to each other by the fireplace, snuggling up next to each other.

"You asked me to teach you how to knit." She beamed and handed him a glittery silver yarn.

Jareth was a good student, she learned. When he wanted to be. At first he was distracting and kept giving her random kisses here and there until she put a hand on his chest and said "Nuh uh Your Majesty. You asked me to teach you and teach you I will. We can kiss any other old time."

"Shall we make an appointment for a time to just make out?" He grinned at her, a very naughty smirk filling his face.

"You're annoying." She folded her arms.

"And you're adorable when you blush." He couldn't help but give her another kiss on the cheek.

In the end, they spent a couple of hours there and Jareth actually started a small part of a scarf while Sarah worked on a hat for Toby.

"You're doing a good job." She tried to comfort him when he made a knot by accident and she fixed it. "I think this is a good color for you."

"Why thank you, Precious." He puffed his chest out in pride. "I was thinking of making this for my sister actually."

"Ah, Jasmine right?" Sarah remembered him saying that she was about 16 years old now give or take. "That's very sweet of you."

"She will tell you otherwise." Jareth laughed. "I have many stories of her, you know."

"Oh? I bet she has some of you too." She laughed. "The age difference between Toby and I means that I have stories of him but he doesn't have as many of me."

"Trust me, if you came to dinner with my family, you'd hear all about it." He promised her. Then, he had and idea. "Speaking of my family, I was wondering if you'd like to come over for dinner the day after tomorrow. Just for something casual but it would mean a lot to me. You don't have to if you don't want to." He rubbed the back of his neck, a little shy at the thought. It didn't help that he was so close to her either. Her scent was sweet and incredible from the new perfume that she was wearing.

Sarah blushed. She knew now that fae moved pretty fast in terms of relationships and while she knew that she loved him, she still wanted to take her time here Above if it got to the point of marriage. Then again, what was the harm of going to have dinner? At least then she could see his family whether they were nice or not. "Yeah, that sounds good. Do I have to do anything for that?"

"Oh no, just dress up nicely as yourself." He said to her with a big smile. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pressure you to-"

Sarah put a finger on his lips to hush him. "You didn't, it's okay. Your family sounds pretty cool."

Never missing an opportunity, he kissed her gloved finger and snatched her hand in his, placing another kiss on the inside of her exposed wrist. "Yes, they are." He smiled. "Thank you, Precious."

They left the cafe for one more part of their date. Sarah took Jareth to the zoo where they had what was called Zoo Lights. Beautiful animal sculptures made of wires had lights on them and jazz bands from different high schools and middle schools came to play.

"That's my old school." Sarah pointed at a group of students. "Look at how small they are! Incredible to think that we were once that tiny."

"It is quite humbling." Jareth agreed. "It's just, it's been so long for me."

His eyes got a bit wistful at this.

Sarah turned to him and rubbed his back a little. "Nostalgic?"

He nodded. "I guess I didn't quite stop to think about it. I mean I think about memories but it is true, we were all once small and innocent. A clean slate."

Sarah pressed her side to his. Not really for comfort, but to show that she shared the same sentiment. And besides, she wanted to be close to him. "You know what I miss about being a child?"

"Tell me." He put his hand behind her and on her hip. He loved hearing her thoughts. She was always so insightful.

"Those days of being a kid were so nice because adults would tell you that they believed in you. That you can do anything or go anywhere. That you were bright and could change the world." She felt emotions welling up in you. "Now, if you have a setback or something, you just don't feel that same encouragement as you do when you're a kid. Even if people are just as comforting and believed in you just as much, it doesn't really seem like it."

Jareth mulled those words over. This was all so true and probably something every adult thought of. The problem was, no one really put that into words. He gathered Sarah into his arms as the jazz band played "On the Sunny Side of the Street."

"Sarah." He whispered in her hair. "That is what drew me to you. You have faith in absolutely everyone just as much as you did when you were a child. You saw everyone's ability to learn and grow just as they did when they were children. It's so sweet, but also something that we overlook. Often we treat adults as if they were just stagnant and while it is harder to change as an adult or to grow it isn't always true. If we had a little faith in each other, maybe there would be more that would be accomplished. It was why you won Toby back, because you tried and you had faith in Hoghead-"

"Hoggle." She corrected him and tilted her chin up sweetly.

"Yes, him." Jareth chuckled. "Humans learn and grow easier than us immortals, but at the same time, we are able to retain that kind of childlike belief in others."

"Different pros and cons of everything." Sarah said. "That's true. Maybe that'll be something I can think of and do, to have more faith in others."

"And I want you to know that I have every bit of faith in you." He touched her cheek. " _Though I do believe in you…_ " He sang to her.

They shared another kiss. Sarah holding onto him as if he was the air itself that she needed to breathe. Jareth felt that she was his sunlight, his everything. He wanted to say the words, to tell her that he loved her but he was adamant about moving slow still. He didn't want to scare her.

When they pulled apart, Sarah rested her head on his chest again. "Jareth, thank you. I needed to hear that."

"And I will tell you as many times as you need." He reassured her. He took her hands and slipped off the gloves to warm them up. He blew his warm breath on them, kissing each finger with gentle reverence as he rubbed them to get the blood back in it.

Sarah normally would have felt faint at him touching her like this, to have his lips on her fingers. But she felt calm. She felt not the butterflies but the calm after a storm. Like a piece in her heart that slid into place. "Thank you." She said to him when he slipped her gloves back on.

"Of course, dear Sarah." He combed his fingers through her hair.

They enjoyed a few more songs and lights before walking back to Sarah's home.

"I should drop you off at home since I asked you out." She said.

"You are welcome to come over if you'd like, for a little bit." He said to her. "I realized that I hadn't shown you where I put your painting."

"We could do that." She said to him, smiling brightly. Any time to spend with him was good.

He transported them back to the castle and inside the living room. Sarah beamed at the lovely painting of him that she had made, sitting right on top of the fireplace for all to see. On top of the fireplace was also the preserved rose that she had given him.

"Such a special gift deserves a place of honor." He said with adoration.

"I'm glad you liked it. It was made from the heart." She held his hand. The Christmas tree was still there and so was the little owl ornament that she made for him. "Now you'll have to use that ornament every year." She winked at him.

"Ah, I plan on having it visible and hanging somewhere permanently." He informed her. "It's too special to be put in a box for months."

He felt that this was a good time and place for some dancing. The soft lights, the fire place roaring, and she just looked so beautiful.

"Dance with me, Sarah." He placed a hand of hers on his shoulder.

"Quite presumptuous of you." She teased him. "You didn't ask me in the labyrinth either."

"Then I shall rectify that." He kissed her hand. "Dance with me, Sarah. Please?"

She indulged of him of course. Placing her hand on his shoulder, she shared yet another dance with him, laughing and twirling in the living room. This was not them dressed in some fancy clothing, but being as they are in a normal setting. And she loved it.

"I love dancing with you." He said sincerely.

"You are so full of compliments today." She teased. "And I love dancing with you too."

Jareth felt a lump in his throat. "I guess I just, wanted to say how I really feel." He said quietly.

Sarah pulled herself close and kissed the exposed skin on his chest. "I'm glad, Jareth. You can always say how you feel around me."

She felt his chest rumble in a quiet kind of purr.

After they were done dancing, she spotted something on the small table, the Secret Garden book he had checked out from the library.

"Ah, I had finished reading it." He told her. "I quite enjoyed it."

They sat down together and discussed the book. A few goblins came to sit by their feet as Sarah decided to tell the story to them, much to Jareth's annoyance (as he wanted her to himself) but he found that he quite enjoyed holding her by the waist and listening to her tell the story with an animated voice. He pictured them having little children, some with dark hair and some with light hair listening to her intently as she told the story with such excitement.

"Jareth?"

The king shook his head, realizing that he was spacing out. "Yes?"

"I do have to go home now." She said with almost a pout.

Jareth nodded and waved his hands at the goblins, telling them to go away.

When the last ones left, he was about to kiss her but Sarah beat him to it. She leaned forward and captured his lips with hers, her hands in his soft hair. Jareth made a sound of satisfaction and leaned down so she was on her back on the couch. He moved his hand to squeeze her hip and then wrapped his arms around her. As with every kiss they had shared, it was full of longing and expressed their pent up frustrations over each other from the years in finally being able to show exactly how they felt towards one another.

He broke the kiss and sighed sadly. He had never spent so much time with her in such a small amount of time but he loved it and didn't want to let her go. He felt an ache in his heart at this.

"Go home safely, alright?" He asked her, though his voice was pleading. She was a strong and independent woman but he still had his instincts that told him to keep her protected, that he trusted no one above himself to keep her safe. He had to fight these instincts because he respected her.

"I will." She kissed his cheek and rubbed noses with such affection. "I was wondering about something."

"Hmm?" He kept his arm around her.

"My family, they said that they would love to have you over for dinner if you want." She wrung her hands shyly. "Since you've invited me to your parent's place, how about you come over tomorrow to mine? My mom is here tomorrow as well."

Jareth smiled and gave her a peck on the lips. "I would love to, Precious."

"Good." She ruffled his hair. "Be there at six."

Jareth sent her to a portal and she was right outside her house. She knew that Jareth liked to see her home safe (as everyone should when a friend or a date is being dropped off). She looked behind her and blew a kiss into the night sky.

Jareth, in his chambers, saw her blow said kiss and pretended to catch it and hold it to his heart even though she couldn't see it. He waved the crystal away and put his head on his pillow, dreaming of kisses and dances around the Christmas tree.


	10. Chapter 10

**Since I didn't post for a few days I'll post this one in order to catch up with the days! If I get more reviews, I will publish another chapter tonight!**

* * *

 _December 28th_

"Are they still yelling?" Sarah mumbled.

"It sounds like it." Linda rolled her eyes.

Robert and Karen were yelling their heads off, but now they've calmed considerably.

Sarah had been hoping for a nice dinner with family. That is, until Karen got notice that her older sister was in town. If people thought Karen could be bossy at times, it was nothing like her older sister, Aunt Ivy. Ivy wasn't just bossy, she was rude and biased, always having to compare her two daughters to Sarah. They came in town on a whim and manipulated Karen to have dinner on a short notice.

Besides Sarah's stubborn years, Ivy was a sticking point between Robert and Karen. The woman was someone Karen has grown up to love but that couldn't be said for anyone else. Robert told her to tell her sister they had plans but Karen was such a push over with her.

"Karen, you're going to wear yourself out. Buy a pizza or something." Linda offered.

"No no it's okay, she's my older sister and I'll take care of the food." She felt embarrassed, having to prove that she was capable of cooking such a meal. "I'm just sorry, you were here for a nice dinner and Sarah invited Jareth-"

"Hey I can tell him to come at a different time. Lie and tell him I'm sick or something." Sarah offered.

"I can take care of it, please. Let him come." Karen told her.

Sarah sighed. Karen, much like Jareth, had a lot of pride. She did not want to disappoint people.

"Then let us help cook." Linda said. "You don't have to make one specific dish. Come on Sarah, let's make our bean casserole." She dug in the pantry for some ingredients.

Karen said nothing but handed them the tray for the casserole anyway. She gave them a silent look of thank you as the mother and daughter worked. Robert came in a few moments later to help Karen make some food.

Sarah felt a bit worried. Her mother was a kind person but Linda could also be quite snappy. Karen was very much a pushover with her sister and Linda had yet to meet her. She was afraid of her mom yelling at Karen's sister which may disrupt the good relationship she had with Karen and everyone else in her immediate family. Sarah told Jareth of the situation and he said that he didn't mind at all, he just worried about being a burden for Karen. Sarah told him that he wouldn't be a worry for them as they had planned for him first.

The doorbell rang and Sarah went to go answer it, knowing that it was Jareth arriving early.

"Good evening, Precious." He smiled and kissed her quickly before any of her family could see.

"It is very much a good evening with you here." She quipped. He looked so good and she felt so much pride in being able to kiss him. She ushered him in. "Come in from the cold."

She closed the door and smelled something sweet from him. She then noticed that he was carrying something under his arm. "What's that?"

"Banana bread, mother's recipe." He showed her. And boy did it smell good.

"I was considering peach cobbler though." He winked at her.

"And I would've killed you." Sarah took the bread from him and kissed his cheek to show him she was just joking. Boy did he smell good!

Jareth looked into the kitchen, the three adults frantically making food. "I guess I should go and help."

"Nuh uh! You're the guest." Sarah said adamantly. "And you made banana bread."

"It's truly alright, I don't mind." He said.

"We're almost done with the first few parts, gotta just put some stuff in the oven." Sarah said but Jareth followed her anyway.

"Well hello Jareth!" Linda waved at him. When he wasn't looking, she winked at Sarah. "And Sarah, what's that?"

"Jareth made banana bread." She said proudly.

"Oh it was nothing. My mother's recipe." Jareth tried to look humble but he puffed out his chest in pride instead.

"Well a man who can cook! How nice." Karen commented. "Robert is also an excellent cook. Every person should know how to cook, man or woman."

"I try." Robert beamed at his wife with love in his eyes. "Nothing beats Karen's cooking though."

"Sarah's pumpkin scones were delightful. Did you teach her?" Jareth asked the parents as he washed his hands.

"Nope, all on her own." Linda beamed at Sarah proudly.

"So, the story about setting the stove on fire?" Jareth looked to Robert knowingly.

"Oh gosh no." Sarah slapped a hand on her forehead. "Jareth!"

Robert laughed. "During that time, it was just me and Sarah living together. Sarah was so sweet, wanting to cook food for me and she got some meat or something stuck in the burner? Anyway she didn't turn off the stove and I came home, finding my little girl wearing some cardboard shield that she had made to look like a knight for a school project. She had on my old football helmet and looked ready to fight the fire but I found her hiding behind the couch."

"That is the most adorable story I've ever heard." Jareth put a hand on the counter, facing Sarah.

"It's embarrassing." Sarah said quietly.

"But it's so you." Jareth reasoned. "And you were a child." He loved seeing her little blush on her cheeks.

Sarah looked at him shyly, so not used to any man looking at her with such sincere adoration in his eyes. Oh how she loved him and would kiss him if it weren't for her family. The way he looked at her with such ease and the hint of glitter in his hair made her so happy.

Karen nudged Robert at seeing Sarah smile at Jareth. Both recognized the look of mutual affection they had for one another and knew that it wouldn't be long before they were serious, if they weren't already.

Toby came zipping down. He gasped at Jareth. "Hi Jareth!"

"Hello Toby." He crouched down to the boy's height.

"You spend a lot of time with him." Toby told Sarah, pointing at Jareth. "Is he your best friend?"

Sarah put an arm around him. "No one is my best friend above you."

Toby looked pleased with that. "Jareth is cool though. I think you're good for Sarah." He said.

Both Jareth and Sarah's hearts warmed at this. The fact that her whole family approved of Jareth meant the entire world to her.

Not a few moments later, the doorbell rang. The whole family gave a collective sigh when Karen went to go answer it.

"Well hello Karen!" Ivy hugged her sister. "Oh thanks for inviting us over so thoughtfully!"

Sarah shared an annoyed look with her dad. Linda looked a bit awkward and Jareth wasn't exactly sure what to do.

"Hi Aunt Ivy." Sarah greeted her, then turned to the twin girls. "Hey Brittany, hey Brenda."

Brittany and Brenda were fraternal twins. Both gorgeous but in different ways. Brittany was smaller, almost "pixie-like" as people in their high school had called her and a cheerleader. She was blonde with grey eyes and a charming smile. Brenda was equally gorgeous but was tall and stockier though still lithe, a talented dancer and played rugby too.

What they both had in common was that they were as devilish as their mother.

Ivy was also divorced, much to her annoyance as she always wanted to one up Karen. Karen was single for so long and she had made fun of her younger sister for marrying a man with a daughter and an ex wife who was a broadway star and budding Hollywood Star, telling Karen she was a second choice. Now the tables have turned with Ivy being divorced.

"What brings you in town?" Sarah asked Brittany.

"Oh, Mom just wanted to say hi. See how you're all doing." Her eyes perked at seeing Linda. "Ms. Williams! Nice to meet you!"

Oh and that. With her mom being famous, no doubt the girls wanted to get her autograph and be on her good side.

"You too." Linda said awkwardly. She didn't mind meeting fans but this was weird seeing as this was a family function.

"I am such a big fan of you!"

And on and on Brittany went, knowing things about Linda's career that Sarah didn't even know. It was such a weird feeling.

Brenda spotted Jareth and licked her lips. "And who might you be?"

Sarah's mind flashed back to when she was in the Labyrinth, when she saw Jareth sandwiched between two women. The feelings of jealousy overcame her and she scrunched her nose annoyedly. She went over to Jareth's side and took his hand in hers. They had been careful to not show too much physical affection but she couldn't help it. "Jareth, this is Brenda. Brenda, this is Jareth. He's my…"

She trailed off a bit. Jareth raised his eyebrows at her, a small smile tugging on his mouth.

Sarah blushed at his gaze. They had only been on their first date a couple of days ago. They still didn't have that talk of where they stood though. "Um, Jareth is my date."

There, that seemed good enough. Not too pushy but also honest.

As for Jareth, he looked proud at the fact that he was her date. He intertwined her fingers in hers. "Pleased to meet you, Brenda." He said politely with all his kingly grace.

Brenda looked up and down the king, making Sarah clutch him even closer to her. "You actually have a date? Is this some kind of joke?"

Sarah was taken aback. "Why would this be a joke?"

Brenda laughed and trotted away to greet Karen.

Sarah looked down sadly but Jareth tilted her chin up. "She just can't contemplate how I was able to get someone so beautiful to be my date."

Sarah smiled a little. "Thanks."

He held his arm to her. "Let's go eat dinner. I can't wait to taste the delicious food that was made for us tonight."

Jareth helped Robert set up another table next to their usual one to accommodate the extra bodies while Sarah set up the chairs, Linda and Karen bringing in the food and Toby setting the table. Jareth put his hand on Sarah's lower back in quiet affection and pulled out a chair for her. Robert gave his look of approval to the man who was being a gentleman to his daughter.

All throughout dinner, Brittany and Brenda kept trying to ask Linda advice on acting and even dropping hints about taking a photo with her. Ivy tried to put insults on Karen and Sarah was trying hard to deflect these conversations seeing as Robert would getting quickly annoyed. Toby chatted with Jareth about trains and owls at one point.

"So, Sarah, how is school going for you?" Ivy asked her.

"Good." Sarah said. "I started working at the university's hospital, doing some research on neurobiology."

"Hmm, you must be very smart." Ivy said but without sincerity in her voice.

Linda frowned. She had never met Ivy or her daughters but she could see how Sarah and Karen both were shifting uncomfortably in their seats. As an actress, she wasn't just good at acting but being able to see when someone was acting terribly. She looked at Robert and saw her ex looking at his sister-in-law with extreme caution.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that." Sarah said modestly.

"Nonsense, you would have to make up for that somehow. We all can't have everything!" She laughed.

Jareth tried to signal Sarah to stop herself by squeezing her thigh but she took the bait. "What do you mean? Make up for what?"

"For the fact that you can never hope to live up to your mother's fame, talent, or her beauty." She gestured to Linda. "So you have to find your niche."

Sarah started to feel sick. Though her mother wasn't too famous to the point of having the paparazzi following her everywhere, she was famous enough by name that certain tabloids gossiped about Sarah, speculating what she wanted to do. Sarah has considered acting when she was young just as she has considered music for a career but she opted out of those things simply because she didn't want to.

She felt a gentle squeeze in her hand.

Jareth.

He moved his hand so he had it around her shoulders protectively. He made sure everyone could see him look at her as if she was the most precious gem in the world. In fact, to him, she was.

"Life isn't about being the best at everything. It's about finding what you're good at and using those talents. Sarah is very special, very kind and very talented in her own right. She doesn't have to be her mother because she is herself. And I wouldn't have it any other way." His voice tapered off.

Sarah looked at his face. Jareth gave her a lopsided smile. He may have been speaking to Aunt Ivy but he was looking at her the whole time. She bit her bottom lip and looked at him gratefully. "Thank you, Jareth." She said.

After dinner, Sarah and the twins were putting away the dishes. Brittany glared at her.

"Why can't you just share your mom?" She demanded.

"Excuse me?" Sarah gawked at her. "Share my mother? What on earth?"

"You know what I mean. You keep trying to talk to her and not let us do it. You know I'm trying to become an actress." She seethed.

Sarah tilted her head curiously. "But you're a business major. You're trying to get into acting?" That was news to her and it certainly made sense. She wanted connections and Linda was a good way to do it.

"Stop being so jealous that YOU can't act." Brittany slammed the dish towel on the floor. "Don't take the opportunity away from me."

Sarah wanted to laugh. She was talking to Linda because she was her MOTHER and because she could see that her mom detested these brainless jerks. "I don't think you realize that she's MY MOTHER and today was supposed to be our regular dinner with her before she went on tour for _Cats_. She's a human being not something for YOU to use!"

Brittany huffed and angrily set a dish to dry.

Brenda was quiet for a while then she scoffed at Sarah. "I bet Jareth isn't even your boyfriend, you're just bringing him here to make you look good."

"I never said he's my boyfriend, just that he's my date." Sarah glared Brenda. Why did they have to be so nasty? "Is it so out of the realm of possibility that I could be dating a man like him? Hmm?"

"Who would want to be with you anyway?" Brenda sneered. "You're pretty, sure. But you're this weird nerd, obsessed with fairy tales like you were when you were a kid. All your boyfriends leave you. You think this one is going to stay?"

Sarah was shaking now. With anger or with deep sadness she didn't know. She only had enough energy to tell herself to calm down and to hold back her tears as she finished the last of the dishes, not caring about the scalding hot water on her hands.

"You're pathetic." Brittany laughed. "Remember when Jordan asked ME to prom?"

That was it. Sarah ran off. She passed by her family and went upstairs, not saying a word to them.

Jordan was someone she had a crush on her junior year of high school and while he wasn't her official boyfriend, he sure acted like it. Brittany was over and Sarah had expected Jordan to ask her to prom but instead, he asked Brittany and Sarah heard from her friend that Jordan said that Brittany was prettier than her. She knew he wasn't worth it but it made her doubt her ability to find anyone who would love her.

If only she knew that she had already found him.

Jareth stood up immediately. "Sarah?"

But she had run before she could hear him.

The twins came in, an irritated yet smug look on their faces.

"What happened to Sarah?" Robert asked with a hint of threat in his voice.

"Oh, she's just being a dramatic little brat. Accusing Brittany of things." Brenda said.

"She thinks she's SOOO smart being a neurobiology major." Brittany mocked.

Jareth was about to yell when Linda stood up, a finger underneath Brittany's nose.

"Listen here, you little self absorbed brat." Linda sneered. "My daughter is a million times better than you'll ever be. She's smart, she's kind, she's thoughtful, and she isn't a liar to get what she wants unlike you two." She faced Brenda. "Insult my daughter again and I don't care if this isn't my own damn house. I will kick you to the curb. Got it?"

Robert and Karen sat there in shock. Linda was always, always the gracious host and was always so poised especially because she had to deal with the media. But when it came to Sarah, well, she was as mama bear as she could get.

Linda dramatically turned from them and was about to go upstairs when Ivy came in.

"Hi all, what happened? I was using the restroom." She said in a cheery voice.

"You're one to talk." Karen mumbled but otherwise said nothing. She was holding onto Robert's hand, the couple proud of seeing the twins being put in their place and by their idol no less.

Linda rolled her eyes and made way to go upstairs to see Sarah but Jareth put a hand on her arm. "You rest yourself. Allow me."

She was about to protest but she looked into his bright blue eyes. They were the eyes of a knight in shining armor, the eyes of someone who cared deeply for Sarah. She wanted to give Sarah a mother's love but she stepped aside. There comes a point where even though you could always use a mother, sometimes you need to get the significant other to be involved. Plus, there was something about him that nearly demanded respect as if he had some sort of kingly authority.

"Go." She patted his back, letting him see in her eyes that the fact that she was letting him go meant that she trusted him to take care of her daughter.

Jareth nearly ran up to see her, taking two steps at a time. He reached her room and gave a small knock. "Sarah? Precious?"

The door gave away, opening just a crack. "Hey."

"Hello." He leaned against the frame. "Won't you let me in?"

She hesitated for one second, then opened up the door to let him in.

The door clicked closed and Sarah was going to take him to sit down by her bed but Jareth had other plans. The king gathered her into his arms, one hand on her upper back and the other around her waist. She automatically put her head on his chest and he put his chin on the top of her head.

They didn't need to say anything, they just held each other. His arms felt so large around her smaller body. She smelled the unique peaches and cinnamon spices on him and relaxed fully into his embrace, letting him hold her up. She loved the feeling of this, just being against his body and feeling the literal and metaphorical warmth radiating from him.

Jareth kissed her head a few times and rubbed small circles into her back. His touches seemed to travel from that spot to all over her body, calming her and keeping her sated. After a few moments of this, he pulled back, hands on her upper arms and looked at her face. He saw the tears flowing down her cheeks.

Slowly, he pressed his lips to her cheeks and kissed the small river of tears away. Sarah put her hands on his chest and moved them up to his shoulders to hold herself up as he tasted her tears to wipe them away.

"Oh Sarah." He whispered into her neck. "My Precious, sweet Sarah…"

His lips found hers and Sarah reciprocated gladly. She could taste her salty tears on his lips and while that might've been weird, she found that she didn't mind so much. It was comforting, actually, to know that he cared enough for her to literally kiss her tears away.

When they pulled apart, Jareth rested his forehead on hers and held her hands, enjoying the quiet understanding between them.

"Thank you." She gave a tiny smile.

"Now whatever for? I very much enjoyed kissing you too." He teased her a little and moved a loose strand of hair from her face.

"You don't even know what happened. You just came here, to make me feel better. That's never happened before with anyone else." She said quietly.

"That's because I -" He paused for a moment. He was about to say that he loved her but he didn't want to scare her away. "Because I care about you."

"Are we moving too fast?" She asked him meekly. This was not how she had expected to have the conversation but she said it already and it was too late to take her words back.

"That depends on who you ask." He took her hand and lead her to the bed, himself sitting on the chair by her vanity. "My people move quite fast in relationships. And I don't want you to feel uncomfortable."

Sarah fiddle with the loose thread in her dress. "I just want to be sure, you know? For me, relationships always have the possibility of leading to forever. That's a while."

"Not that long at all, actually." He traced her palm comfortingly. "But yes, I know what you mean."

If it meant that they could be together for eternity, what was a few years for him to wait for her?

Sarah told him of what transpired downstairs. He didn't say anything, just listened to her and calmed down his boiling anger at the two girls and gave her comforting kisses now and then. Somehow, he moved onto her bed and put his arm around her, her head on his shoulder.

"You know that while I've dated, but it's still new territory. And you're a king, Jareth." She said. "I don't know what being with you all entails."

Jareth sighed. "It would indeed involve politics and petty court members internationally, but you already are in my world. My people adore you, Sarah. Just as I do. Ignore those brats and know that you are worth a thousand gems to me."

Sarah blushed but gave another reason. "And you're immortal. I'll be gone in roughly 50 years or so." She said.

"There is a way to expand your lifespan to be as long as mine, and you've already proven your worthiness as my champion." He said to her. "I want this to work out. More than I have with anyone else."

Sarah leaned back and searched his eyes. "Really?"

"Really."

They kissed again, and Sarah made a small squeal in her throat when he hugged her tight.

"You already know a bit of how my kingdom works. You've helped me in some things and have wise ideas about politics even if I cannot share everything with you. All the things about court ediquette and whatnot, hell I don't even follow." He chuckled.

"From the way you sit on your throne, thats clear enough." She laughed.

"Then we will go slow. We can take time. Ten years or even fifteen is nothing, Sarah." He said. "And we have all that time still together."

Sarah felt so appreciative of everything he said. "You offered me my dreams once. Are you offering them again?" She smoothed his hair down.

"I offer you not just your dreams, but mine. I have wanted you for years and I still do."

"So, are you my boyfriend now?" Sarah asked with a blush on her cheeks.

"I do wish there was a better term for I am no boy, but yes. I suppose that's what it is." He smiled. "So that means that the goblin king is finally courting after so long."

"Wow, he must have someone very special." Sarah laughed.

They shared one more kiss before going downstairs.

—

"Ah, there you two are. We were about to go and find you." Robert gave them a look, though he knew no funny business happened.

"Thanks for giving us the time, Dad." Sarah hugged her father. Robert could see that she had been crying. He looked at Jareth and gave him a grateful smile. For a man to learn how to comfort his lady was the mark of maturity and real love.

"Of course, my princess." He patted her head. "By the way, Toby wants to know if you want to have a snowball fight. Brenda, Brittany, and Ivy say no and me, Karen, and your mom all say yes. Toby wants to know what you guys think."

Jareth had a feral grin. A snowball fight? Perfect. "I think that sounds like a fantastic idea." He said confidently.

Sarah looked at him, a little worried. She knew that look, it was the look right before he sent the cleaners after her.

Robert went to tell Toby the good news and Sarah eyed Jareth. "I know that look."

"No one insults me or the things and people I care about without retribution." He licked his bottom lip. "And besides, Sarah, I know you wouldn't approve of me sending them to the bog."

They bundled up, the twins complaining about the cold and Sarah grinning. "Scared, you guys?"

"Oh shut up, you know we will win." They snarled.

They divided up into three teams. Jareth, Sarah, and Linda on one. Toby, Robert, and Karen on the other. And lastly, Ivy, Brittany, and Brenda in the third.

It was clear that the whole time, the twins were trying to aim at Sarah. But no matter how hard they tried, they always missed.

Jareth was definitely using magic to defeat the snowballs from Sarah.

Sarah looked at Jareth, the king winking at her before making another snowball and hitting them as hard as he could.

"Okay you're cheating somehow!" Brittany screamed.

"How would I be cheating? The terms of the game is to just throw snowballs and not cause bodily harm, no?" He grinned.

"UGH!"

However, he did NOT protect Sarah from any hits from her own family.

"GOTCHA!" Toby got one directly at Sarah's face.

"Toby! Not on the face!" Karen scolded him.

"It's alright." Sarah went to wipe it off but Jareth did it for her. He held her back gently and wiped the snow off her face with his gloved hand.

Right as Robert got one on his shoulder.

"FIGHT ME!" Jareth yelled enthusiastically as he threw one back at Robert.

This went on for quite some time and the evil twins with their mom found more snowballs hitting at them than expected.

"I think we have been imposing onto your hospitality enough, Karen." Ivy said with a very prim and proper voice. "I'm going to take my girls and go stay at Mom and Dad's."

"Have a safe trip!" Karen waved after them.

Now that those three devil women were gone, they were able to have some fun. Toby showed Jareth how to play some video games and then they all had some dessert. Robert discussed with Jareth about gardening, a hobby of his. Linda told Jareth about her time playing Madame Guiry when she was on broadway for Phantom of the Opera. Karen got the banana bread recipe from him.

And Sarah just felt so happy that the most important people in her life were sitting in one room.

Too soon, Jareth had to leave.

"Thank you for the lovely dinner." Jareth said to Karen.

"Oh thank you for coming! And for the banana bread." She waved at him sweetly. "Don't be too long before you come back."

"Thank you for taking care of Sarah." Robert said quietly so no one could hear when he shook Jareth's hand. He gave the king a smile to show his utmost approval. "Anyone who treasures her as you do makes me happy."

"To know that she is so loved makes me happy too." Jareth assured him.

"It was wonderful to meet you." Linda told him. She leaned in close. "My daughter really likes you, I can tell. Please take good care of her." She put a hand on his shoulder.

"I promise." He told her.

"Come back and hang out with us more!" Toby begged him.

Jareth ruffled his hair and promised him he would.

Then there was Sarah. She asked for a little time outside alone with him and her parents allowed her to.

Jareth looked at her fondly. In the soft light from the stars, her raven black hair reflected those same lights as if she was made from the stars themselves. Her eyelashes fanned across her cheeks and her jeweled eyes gazed at him longingly. Her hands were clasped in front modestly.

"Thank you for coming." She said to him. "I had a wonderful time with you. I'm so happy that everyone likes you."

Jareth would usually make some comment about how it was normal for everyone to like him, but his teasing pride got stuck in his throat. Instead, he said, "I am glad too. And tomorrow, you will charm my family right away, you know."

Sarah blushed. "I sure hope I do."

"You will. You've charmed me, you know."

Sarah tiptoed and kissed his cheek. "I know."

Leaning in, they shared another earth shattering kiss. Jareth breathed in her honey and lavender scent, letting go of her lips to kiss down her neck and shoulder. He sighed and pulled away but still had his hands on her hips. "I'll see you tomorrow, Precious."

"See you. Go home safe okay?" She touched his shoulder gently.

"I will." He blew her a kiss and Sarah "caught" it and pressed her fingers to her lips to show she reciprocated.

Inside, all of Sarah's parents were discussing together about how much they liked Jareth. All of them said the same thing, that there was no doubt that this young man loved their daughter with all his heart.

* * *

 **So I hope that you enjoyed seeing the family liking Jareth! The mean cousins are based on real people. Their descriptions are actually based on these nice twins from my high school and the names are changed and attitudes came from different people LOL. I got bullied in high school for stupid things so this is kind of a flashback for me. And Jareth is a sweetie so there's that! Thanks again and review please!**


	11. Chapter 11

**QueenBookDragon: You know what I said about Fanfiction or stories almost being like a journal? That's kind what I mean when I talked about Sarah saying that people don't give as much encouragement when you're older as when you're young. It's rough man. I think that'll be my New Year's Resolution, trying to be more kind and encouraging. Thanks about the date comments! I myself went ice skating once and almost broke my ankles LOL but in my mind I'd like to think that J and S are better at it! I also enjoyed writing nice Linda instead of crazy jealous lady LOL and I'll try to keep your expectations high with Jareth and Sarah being a couple.**

 **Enjoy this chapter and leave another review, thank you so much!**

* * *

 _December 29th_

Sarah huddled in front of Jareth's parent's house. Hoggle had just dropped her off and she felt nervous. Holding a basket of pumpkin scones in her arm, she hoped that his family would like her and the scones as much as he did.

She went to knock on the door but it flew opened, surprising her when a certain fae king enveloped her and kissed her deeply.

"Ah, Jareth!" She squeaked, feeling elated but a little worried about his family seeing for she was much more conservative around her own.

"You came and brought scones!" He licked his lips and put a hand on the small of her back, leading her in. "My two favorite things."

"I'm a 'thing' now?" She raised an eyebrow and play smacked him.

Jareth was about to give a witty answer when a beautiful, blonde woman with knowing grey eyes came into view. She looked at the two fondly and Sarah blushed crimson at Jareth's hand on her back and tried to move away from his touch but he wasn't having it.

"Well you must be Sarah!" The woman took Sarah's hands. "Pleased to finally meet you. I'm Evelyn, Jareth's mother."

Sarah instantly relaxed. She was so warm and sweet, very genuine. She was so kind and Sarah felt a major difference between her and whatever moms of her exes that she had known. "It's nice to meet you too!"

Jareth was pleased at the way his mother relaxed with Sarah. He hardly took a lady home and his mother, while always polite, looked at every one of them critically. He could tell that just like himself and his subjects, she was overtaken by Sarah's charm.

"Come, come! Let's sit and eat some food. And what is that I smell?" She referred to the basket.

"Oh! Some dessert I made. I'm not sure if you'll like it or not but they're called scones." Sarah looked excited to share them.

"There's this fair Aboveground where Sarah lives." Jareth explained. "And she sells them out quite fast!"

"Well how lovely of you to share with us!" Evelyn declared. "They smell divine."

She gestured to a couple of seats, having Sarah sit right next to Jareth. She peaked outside and called for her husband and daughter. "Gavin! Jasmine! Sarah is here and it's time for dinner!"

Sarah saw a man who was stockier than Jareth but with identical eyes. The girl was short but pretty. They both sat down.

"Just took care of the horses?" Jareth asked them.

"Yes. Patty is such a whiner sometimes!" Jasmine said. She saw Sarah and her eyes lit up, sticking her hand out. "Hello! Jareth tells me this is how humans greet each other. I'm Jasmine."

Sarah grinned and shook her hand. "Sarah, and while it does vary from culture to culture it is a recognized greeting all over the world." She liked this girl already.

Jasmine turned to Jareth. "I like her!"

"So do I." Jareth put his arm around Sarah.

"I like her more than you!" Jasmine grinned.

Jareth stuck his tongue out.

Gavin beamed at Sarah. He had never seen Jareth ever look so comfortable and proud to be by anyone more than Sarah. He was himself, fully. He did not need to feel all prim and proper but he was a little calmer, a little more changed to be a better version of himself.

"I'm Gavin, that ridiculous king's old man." He winked at Sarah.

She laughed. She could see now where Jareth got his flirting game from. "That's one way to describe him!"

"You all are going to kill me with all your insults." Jareth joked as he helped his mother place food on the table.

Sitting down, Gavin asked Sarah so many questions about the Aboveground and technology. Sarah tried to give answers as best she could and even showed him her camera.

"This is ingenious!" He flipped it around. "How amazing. That's one thing humans have that we don't; they are more resilient and more open to change as we live forever and they constantly have a fresh new generation."

Jasmine was very interested in Sarah's major, asking her questions about the brain. "Wow, so electrical signals would travel to tell your body what to do?"

"Electrical and chemical, yes." Sarah held up some salt. "It's why we need to have salt and potassium in our food, to create these signals."

"Wow!" Jasmine listened intently. "Jareth, why don't you know this stuff? She's so much smarter than you!"

Jareth rolled his eyes but was pleased that she found Sarah smart. "I told you, Sarah is quite knowledgeable."

Sarah blushed at his admonition.

Evelyn was curious about Sarah's family life. "Jareth tells me you have a younger brother."

"Yes, he's really little still." Sarah smiled thinking of Toby. "He hasn't hit that stage where he's annoyed to see me yet. In fact he still brings his friends over to meet me because I'm 'cool' according to him."

"That's very sweet." She smiled. "Unlike those two horse heads, always having to argue with each other." She pointed at her children.

"Mother." Jasmine pouted.

"You and Jareth always get into such silly fights when he's home." Gavin agreed with his wife.

"She annoys me first." Jareth defended himself.

"Then she must get it from you." Sarah quipped.

"Hey, who's side are you on anyway?" He raised an amused eyebrow at her.

"The side of the person who's right." Sarah winked and took a sip of the sparkling apple cider.

"You fickle woman." He poked her shoulder and comfortably put his arm around her shoulders.

After dinner, they played a card game, one that Sarah picked up quite quickly. It was so much fun playing these games with his family for she found them just as playful and competitive as Jareth. They often got animated and yelled their heads off and Gavin knocked his chair over at one point. The object of the game was to get as many points as possible.

She eyed Jareth's pile, seeing the large stack. Looking at her hand, she saw that she could challenge him a few times over, guaranteeing her win. She held her cards and gave Jareth a smirk, placing a jewel card down.

"I want your pile of jewels." She looked at him with confidence.

"Hmm." The king said. He fingered through the cards in his hand and slapped another jewel on the table.

"Ooooh!" Gavin, Evelyn, and Jasmine slapped their hands on the table, hooting loudly.

Sarah raised her eyebrows and slammed down another jewel.

Jareth showed her his gold wild card and leaned back, putting his feet on the chair next to her.

Sarah gritted her teeth, decided whether to keep going or not. His smile could mean either way.

"Don't do it Sarah!" Jasmine his behind her cards. "Is it worth it?"

"Jareth could also be bluffing." Evelyn said. "Maybe you should take that chance before he protects that large pile.

"I don't like that look on your face, son." Gavin laughed.

Sarah thought for a moment and shrugged. She put down her gold wild. "Go big or go home."

Jareth raised an eyebrow, frowning.

Sarah gave a very obnoxious smile and went to take his pile of cards when he slammed down a gold wild.

"WHAT?" Jasmine yelled. "I can't believe YOU HAD THAT WILD!"

"That's not fair!" Sarah looked at her cards with dismay that Jareth was keeping her very valuable wilds.

"Precious, you say that so often. I wonder if you have a b-"

She put her hand on his mouth to cover it, much to the delight of his parents who laughed at seeing Jareth be put in his place which was so unlike him. They shared a look with each other, knowing that this Sarah must be very special for he never let anyone boss him like that without getting mad.

Sarah kept her hand on his mouth as Jasmine took her turn.

Then she felt something warm and wet on her palm.

"Ew!" She smacked his shoulder, Jareth throwing his head back and letting out a loud laugh. "Did you seriously just licked me?! Gross!" Sarah wiped his spit on his shoulder.

Jareth just kept laughing.

"You have no sense of decorum." She shook her head, a bit embarrassed at his parents seeing him be so physical with her.

"Why you choose to like him, I have no idea." Jasmine said. "You're too good for him."

"That's probably one of the few things I agree with you about, little sister." He ruffled her hair, much to her annoyance.

"Just because your hair is a hopeless mess doesn't mean you have to make mine that messy." She pouted.

"Stop harassing me and maybe I'll stop messing with your hair." He gave Jasmine a knowing look.

"Do you know what he did?" Jasmine said to Sarah. "Once I had to go to a winter's ball and he made my hair turned blue!"

"That's awful!" Sarah scolded him. "You're so mean."

"Well, she turned my pristine white shirt pink." He shrugged.

"But that's her HAIR!" Sarah said, holding back a laugh.

"Jas needed a new look anyway." Gavin joked, earning a swat from his wife.

"Father!" Jasmine yelled.

After that game (to which Jareth won big time), they decided to have a chess competition. Everyone played with each other for a long time, sharing stories about their lives and getting to know Sarah. Sarah found it so interesting that Evelyn was a retired knight and she was no longer allowed to be one since she was married to Gavin.

"Prevents favoritism as Gavin is a Prince." She said. "I teach hand to hand combat sometimes."

"That's wonderful!" Sarah said. She had seen female knights in Jareth's army sometimes, glad to know that they employed those who were talented and strong enough despite species or genders.

As a prince, Gavin made it his mission to expand education to his people. He was a teacher in magical studies, opening up options.

"I'm still figuring things out." Jasmine said. "I have school first."

"As you should. You know, you love learning so much that you can be a scholar." Sarah said. "Forever learning sounds great!"

In the kitchen, Evelyn and Gavin were putting away certain things while Jareth and Jasmine gave Sarah a tour of the house.

"She is so lovely." Evelyn said. "Such a sweet girl."

"She has fire and defiance. No wonder Jareth is drawn to her." Gavin replied and kissed his wife. "He looks so happy with her."

"She is wise, she is kind, but maybe a bit too caring of what others think of her." Evelyn mused and put her arms around Gavin's neck. "Which would make being queen difficult."

"That's very true, but she is strong. I mean, to beat the labyrinth!" Gavin gestured roughly towards the castle. "Wow."

"She is a good match for Jareth. Oh I do hope he keeps her. I've never seen him so relaxed with a girl before. He doesn't need to lure her in with his charms. He got her by being himself and I bet Sarah is the same." Evelyn said fondly.

"He loves her, doesn't he?" Gavin peeked into the living room, seeing Jareth laugh at Jasmine's joke and sneak in a kiss for Sarah when his sister wasn't looking.

"He has been for years. It's so obvious." Evelyn kissed her husband.

Jareth showed her different places in the house from the library to the music room and even a wine cellar. His favorite rooms were showing Sarah his mother's armory where she kept her weapons for fighting and a study room for his father.

"As a king, I spar often but mother made it a point to really drive that home as a child to keep us safe and alert. Jasmine is a mean fighter." He rolled up his sleeve and showed her a scar on his bicep. "This was from a friend who hit me a little too hard and cut through my skin when I was an adolescent."

Sarah loved hearing stories about every part of the house. Jareth's eyes always lit up as one does when they think about something so ingrained in their long term memory. She touched the scar on his arm, seeing the white mark on it now. She wondered how she had never noticed before.

"It must've hurt for a while." She traced it down his arm, giving him goosebumps.

Jareth loved having her touch him lovingly. "It certainly did. But it's alright now."

To his surprise, Sarah gave him a small smile then kissed his scar, pulling the sleeve back and patting his arm before holding onto him again. "What's the next room?"

Jareth felt a surge of pride when she had touched him sweetly with her lips. What a remarkable person, his Sarah. He thought of how they were now exclusive and he found it delicious. He trusted her and didn't care if she spent time with other men as friends (now that he got over his dumb jealousy issue) but he was not going to simultaneously date her with someone else. And neither was Sarah.

After finishing showing her the rooms, Jareth took her back to Jasmine and his parents.

"Would you like to spend the night, Sarah?" Evelyn asked.

"Oh I couldn't impose." She said quickly. "And my stepmother is expecting me home as I've promised my brother to tuck him into bed as much as I can before my school term starts again."

"That's very sweet of you." Gavin said. "And won't you tuck jasmine into bed, Jareth?"

Jasmine rolled her eyes. "That's ridiculous."

"Only teasing you." He said.

The family bid Sarah good night and told Jareth to go safely back to his castle as the king said that would be back to see them the next day. Sarah promised to send them the recipe for the scones and Jareth took her to the front of her home.

"Good night, my Precious Sarah." He kissed her deeply.

"Good night, my goblin king." Sarah said as Robert answered the door.

After chasing her brother for an hour and finally tucking Toby into bed, Sarah brushed her teeth and went into her room and nearly jumped when she saw Jareth there.

"You scared me!" She scolded playfully. "What are you doing here? You should be in bed."

Jareth had on black silk drawstring pants with a deep crimson robe on, his chest exposed to show that he wore no shirt underneath but he did wear his pendant. He looked very cozy and Sarah was instantly aware of how intimate this was. Seeing him in his chambers were one thing when he was hurt but here he was in her room, and sitting on her bed.

"You left your purse." He held it out. "I just got here and was about to leave." He sighed a bit. He did feel tired.

"Oh that's so kind but you didn't have to." She took his hands and then leaned to kiss his cheek. "You're exhausted." He had a long day before dinner with his parents she knew, working out some conflict with something from the troll kingdom.

"Nonsense, I'll be fine." He reassured her.

"No it's not safe and there's no need to use up that energy." She sat next to him and rubbed his back a little, then massaged him.

Jareth made a satisfied groan. "That feels good." He fingers felt soothing on his hard muscles and the hairs on the back of his neck stood up happily when she reached to kiss his shoulder.

"I'm glad." She got the tight knots out. "Your robe is in the way though."

She didn't mean to say it that way but Jareth took this as an opportunity to shrug it off. "Better?" He asked her.

Sarah gulped but kept on touching him. "Yes."

She told him to lie on his stomach as she tracked lower on his back. She also did it to his neck and arms too, making him feel more comfortable than he had ever been.

"Now I can't go back. I'm as limp as a noodle." He flopped on his back on her bed.

"Then stay." She touched his soft hair. "I mean, not to do anything like that, uh, just-"

He smiled. "Sarah, that sounds wonderful. Just to sleep by your side and hold you. We won't do anything beyond what is innocent."

Sarah blushed and nodded. "Thank you."

"No, thank you, My Sweet Sarah." He caressed her cheek and lifted up the blankets to snuggle inside with her.

Sarah never thought that it would feel so, so good to share a bed with Jareth in this way. She had imagined cuddling next to him but the real thing was so much better. He hummed a few songs to her and massaged her scalp with his magical fingers. He moved to the base of her neck and she sighed in relief.

"Feel good?" He rumbled lovingly.

"Mmm Hmm." She sighed contently.

Jareth rolled on his side and held around her, nuzzling in her neck as she touched his pendant and kissed his exposed chest.

"I'll be gone early tomorrow." He yawned. "I had a great time with you, Precious."

"I love your family." Sarah said sleepily. "They're so sweet and fun."

He kissed her. "I'm so glad you feel that way. Now get some sleep. I'll keep you warm."

He breathed in her honey-lavender smell while she inhaled his peach-spiced scent, sated and comfortable until the morning.

* * *

 **Don't know if anyone has played or has ever heard of the game Cover your Assets which is the game they played here. It's simple but really fun! Anyway I hope they're cute with the cuddles and stuff. Love you all!**


	12. Chapter 12

_December 30_

Besides the Christmas Eve reflection, Sarah also wrote down her New Year resolutions in that same journal. Normally they were things like eating less doughnuts or being able to run at a certain speed, but this year, she felt that she would deal with things that were closer to the heart as well.

She had a list of ten things that she tried to aim for every year.

 _1\. Look into studying for the GED._

 _2\. Spend more time calling family members, maybe once a week._

 _3\. Read a book every month, maybe even get Jareth involved in that too._

 _4\. Try a new yoga class for some down time._

 _5\. Learn self defense._

 _6\. Watch less TV, limit to 2 times a week._

 _7\. Keep a steady journal for at least once a week._

 _8\. Donate blood more often if possible._

 _9\. Be more kind to others._ _Don't try to pass judgment and cut them some slack because you have no idea what they're going through._

 _10\. Be honest and tell Jareth I love him._

She felt pretty good about that list. There were things about self care on there, things she should do and needed to do, and to improve herself so she was a better person. She leaned back and sat comfortably, wondering what Jareth wrote down.

Love was something terrifying to her. She never loved anyone before, not truly. Maybe she had a budding sort of love for Jareth for a long time but it wasn't until the mistletoe kiss that she really allowed herself to think of that love for him. He meant so, so much to her. She wanted to be consumed with her love for him and to bask in his own love for her. She was pretty sure now that he loved her but she was still scared of being wrong.

She thought of the way he gently held her the night before and kissed her face when she woke. The way he danced with her and put his arm on her. The way he stood up for her against her cousins and did things for her. The way he was imperfect but was willing to learn and get better. The way he teased her but always made sure she was smiling.

But most of all, the way he promised to be there, and had actually been there, when her world fell.

He made her a priority and she made him hers. She thought of how handsome he was but also how when she looked into his eyes, he radiated sincerity. He made her happy and she never took their time together for granted. She had been scared that he would tire of her, but every new day was an adventure for them. Even when she would just sit by his side studying, not speaking to him. It felt good.

It felt like home.

"Oh Jareth, how I love you more than anything." She sighed.

Closing her book, she went downstairs to be with her family, thinking of her own Jareth as she watched her dad and stepmom share a sweet kiss while playing a game together.

* * *

Jareth opened up his Christmas Eve book again. He thought of what his New Year resolutions should be as Sarah encouraged him to do it every year. She told him ten things but he always did 13 just to annoy her.

He usually wrote down silly jokes and while he would still do that, he did have some serious things he wanted to do.

 _1\. Get more glitter on my clothes._

 _2\. Try to find hair products to make my hair more "poofy" as Sarah calls it._

 _3\. Find more ways to sneak peaches in desserts for Sarah._

He chuckled at the list so far, putting the jokes on top. Now for the real ones.

 _4\. Work on my sparring techniques._

 _5\. Try to find a new way to improve the irrigation system in the western villages._

 _6\. Work on my temper, try to not get so snappy at people._

 _7\. Keep a weekly journal as Sarah suggested._

 _8\. Find ways to keep the throne room more clean._

 _9\. Maybe audit a class in Sarah's university with her, to learn more and to keep up to date with Aboveground stuff._

 _10\. Learn a new language Aboveground._

(He really didn't need to learn languages as he could use magic to translate but he found that a lot of things got lost in translation, and he was a quick learner to why not?)

 _11\. Practice piano more._

 _12\. Spend more time with family._

 _13\. Tell Sarah I love her._

That last one was important to Jareth. Sarah was his love, and he was sure that he would love no one else. He had his pride, knowing that she had rejected him years ago. But at the same time, it really wasn't fair for her. He didn't tell her that he loved her, just for her to love him.

He had to learn to be more vulnerable with those he cared about and while he was better at that with Sarah, he was still awful at it. He wanted to be the best he could be for her. Not completely change himself, but to be the best version of himself. She already liked him for who he was.

And he did with her too. She was just so sweet, so caring. She even helped him heal after the fire gang incident. She felt perfect in his arms, as if she was made for him. And he loved her with everything he had. He would never tire of her for every single moment was lovely. It wasn't always perfect and sometimes they drove each other crazy enough to have space, but he always found himself wanting to be with her again. The way her green eyes shone and her little smile made his cold heart melt. The way her smaller body fit in his was a perfect fit when he hugged around her.

He felt a bit possessive now, and he was going to have Sarah. The only way he could be stopped was Sarah herself. No one would tell him that he couldn't be with her except for her. He would fight tooth and nail to make her his queen, to be immortal with him. He told her that it was possible, that she had already passed a test, but to get approval was even harder because of the prejudices of the other courts Underground. But she would and could do it.

He put his book down and smiled. He felt so happy when she called him her boyfriend. He loved her so much, and he was glad that she was proud of having him on her arm, ready to show him to her friends and family.

"I love you, Sarah." He whispered into the air.

* * *

 **I will be posting the next and last chapter pretty much immediately but there will be one more after that for an epilogue! Thanks again for reading!**


	13. Chapter 13

_December 31st, New Year's Eve_

Sarah and Jareth had a lovely day at her friend's New Year's Eve party. They mingled with her old high school friends, chatted about things and played games. After a while, he took her to his kingdom where an annual New Year's Eve casual party was held in his ballroom. Though he was the king, the castle belonged to the people too. They snuck out early, giggling like teenagers escaping just for the thrill and up into Jareth's room.

There, Sarah helped him put together a jigsaw puzzle he had been working on and off. Sarah had gotten it for him when she visited Washington D.C. and he was so in love with it. After they were tired of that, they played Jenga and giggled as they tried to make each other nervous for tipping over each block.

Somehow, they got into some laughing fit and Sarah settled sweetly into Jareth's strong arms.

"You rely on magic too much." She teased him, playing with his hair as she laid on top of him, their chests touching.

"I do actually, I should work on being adept without magic." He smirked and held his hand on her lower back, loving the feel of her fingers in his hair. He sat up, pushing her forward and enveloping her in an embrace and a loving kiss.

Sarah didn't have time to react but she found that she didn't mind. His kisses were always so sweet and made her feel warm and bubbly as she always did with him. When he pulled away, she sighed contently at seeing his eyes dilated in awe while looking at her.

"You're so beautiful." He said reverently. Jareth adored how the corner of her eyes would wrinkle just a little when she gave him a smile and the way her cheeks would flush when he'd compliment her.

Sarah mumbled her thank you but then turned her head aside, no longer smiling.

Naturally, the goblin king was confused. He told her she was beautiful so why was she looking away? "Sarah? What's wrong?"

Sarah looked up at him shyly and shook her head. "It's nothing."

"Nothing? Tra la la?" He said lightly but he was still nervous at her body language. She was still holding him but she moved just slightly away from his embrace.

Sarah felt a twinge of nostalgia and giggled. She gave a sigh and let go of his neck. "This can't last, can it?"

Jareth blinked, sorrow starting to fill him. "What do you mean, Sarah?"

Sarah fumbled with her fingers a bit. Looking back up, she met his blue eyes and Jareth felt a pang of worry at her tears swimming in her eyes. "Because I don't want it to end and I'm afraid it will."

Oh, now he understood. In maturity, he was more or less her age but he was still years older than her which meant more experiences. Not necessarily in relationships but seeing them unfold in others.

"It won't, not if I have any say in it." He said in a husky voice, holding her hips. "What are you worried about, Precious?"

Sarah knew her concerns may sound silly or even too soon to bring up but they were moving fast anyway. She let herself be held up by her love and she buried her face in his neck. "I'm worried that you'll get tired of me, Jareth. That this is some cute phase until it's not. That the excitement will wear down. You know what I mean?"

Jareth hugged her. Like, really hugged her. He squeezed her gently and kissed her neck. "Precious Sarah, I know exactly what you mean. But you have nothing to worry. Nothing at all."

Sarah thought about it, and though she felt better, she was still worried. "What if you get bored with me?"

Jareth pulled back and looked deep into her eyes. "Never, Precious. I will never be bored of you. You fascinate me, you make me want to move the stars when I had said I would do it for no one."

He supposed that he could just go ahead and say it. He took her small hand and placed it on his heart. "You hold my heart in your hands. You always have, Precious."

Sarah smoothed her hand over his chest, feeling the soft fabric of his shirt and the smooth pale skin that peaked from his low cut collar. She wasn't smiling but she wasn't frowning either. Just deep in thought.

Slowly, a smile filled her face and Jareth relaxed. She grabbed his hand and placed it on her chest too. Her lips folded in slightly, giving her a shy look. "And you'll place the moon within mine?"

"And the sky within your eyes." He promised her with a grin. "You have nothing to worry about, Sarah."

She could've left it there, but she had to know more. "But why, Jareth?"

"Why what?"

"Why me?"

He sighed, trying to be patient. He wasn't upset, just didn't know why she felt so worried. It was time for him to be vulnerable and he didn't want to.

But when he looked into her eyes, he saw what was in his heart. She wanted him, she loved him even though they had yet to say the words. She needed affirmation from him and he would give it to her even though she had rejected him years ago.

"Because you are good. You are sweet. You make me smile and are your own, strong person." He tangled his fingers in her hair and gave her a reassuring smile. "You've made my life better. You make mistakes and atone for them, learning your way. But above all, you are Sarah. The girl who ate the peach and remembered everything because she did what was right. My champion, my best friend."

Sarah inhaled deeply. These were not pretty words but words from the heart. He meant them with everything he had.

But she still didn't understand some things.

"What about fearing you? To let you rule me? To do as you say?" She looked at him with a sideways glance. "You like me being who I am, strong and independent but you want to command me?"

Jareth's eyes flashed with danger but Sarah didn't get intimidated by that. He sat up and pursed his lips together. "You accuse me of trying to deceive you?"

"Never said deceive, Jareth. But besides Toby, it's why I said no back then." She said with a tone slightly softer. It wouldn't do good to have a fighting match with him. "You can't tell me what to do, we can communicate and compromise but I'm not a delicate flower. Has it really been that long since you've courted someone?"

Jareth thought of what she said. And she was right. He loved her brilliance and wanted to tame it, to keep her for himself. To have her defy all but him. And it wasn't fair to her. Still, her commented about his dating life annoyed him.

"I had not courted anyone since I became king. Not really." He said honestly, also calming down a bit. "I've been on dates mostly to placate people but no 'girlfriends' as you would call them since I took the responsibility of being king.

"Perhaps I was wrong to ask such a thing of you, for I am used to being in control of whatever situation comes my way. It's a requirement of my station. I asked you to let me rule you, as my subject. Even my queen is only queen consort. Even with powers, she is still under my authority."

"That seems hardly fair." Sarah scrunched her nose. "Marriage is an equal partnership."

"Marriage is, but not ruling a kingdom." He said. "Think of it Sarah, think of the royalty in your own world. Even if their marriage is equal, only one holds the crown while the other is a consort. The consort still has responsibilities. Even your President and First Ladies operate in the same fashion. I would never ask my wife to be any less than my equal, but she would, in name, be my subject. The biggest decisions get deferred to me."

Sarah never thought of it that way and honestly, he was right. It was unfair of her to accuse him of things when this was how the world worked. It would also prevent the consorts from marrying for power or to steal the throne. It wasn't a gender thing for women could inherit the throne, but rather just a family birthright sort of thing.

"Okay, I understand now." She said. "But what about fearing you?"

Jareth smirked. "Ever read holy scriptures in your world?"

Sarah thought a bit to the random Sunday school classes she has gone to as a child and gave a small nod.

"It tells people to fear god. Many take it literally and while that makes sense, it also says to love god. How can you love and fear something, you may ask. But it is not the fear of the person. Or of me." He took her hands in his. "I am asking you to respect, to be in awe of me. To be conscious of me as a powerful being. That's what I mean."

"I also remember distinctly that it was to also have them obey god and fear judgement day." She gave him a pointed look. "You are not my god, Jareth."

"No I'm not. But besides the obey and fearing part, is that really so much to ask?" He countered.

 _I ask for so little._

"And you want me to do as you say? Sounds a lot like obeying." She pointed out. But even through their arguments, she did not let his hands go. In fact, she moved in a little closer.

Jareth opened his mouth then shut it. He looked to the side, eyebrows knitting then sighed. "Alright, I concede that it was not a good thing to ask of you. It's no excuse, but my reasoning was that you'd do as I say so I could protect you. I do like being in control you know and having a girl running through my labyrinth and beating me at every turn wasn't exactly sitting well with me." He let go of one of her hands and put one by her waist, holding her close. "So how we amend it to 'listen to what I say' rather than 'do as I say?' Hmm?"

"Much better." She grinned. "See? We're better at this communication thing already. Not too bad." She leaned forward and held him, resting her head on his shoulder and snuggled closely.

Jareth had to admit that with his bad temper, it wasn't easy to compromise. But after being friends with her, he had been much better. He was still arrogant and moody but he was a better person because of her. And look at them now, speaking to each other freely about some old baggage and it was alright between them.

Sarah lifted her head up slightly and kissed his cheek. "I suppose that I should say, I was so young then. I had to save Toby." She looked into his eyes, brushing his hair out of his face. He looked apprehensive and his hands gripped her a little tighter to him, scared of her bolting. Not that he needed to worry.

"I know. Age translates differently here." He said to her.

"I know." Sarah smiled. "But it wasn't my intention to make you go away. You just, you scared me. I didn't know you. Humans don't work the same way as you know."

She took a deep breath. It was time to say the words. Never before had it been more important to say so.

"Jareth." She cupped his face in her hands, shivering a little.

"Yes, Precious?" He whispered so softly but Sarah could feel his breath on her lips. So close.

"You asked me to love you." She touched his chest, intertwining her fingers in the chain and gulped. Her voice got quieter as her heard beat faster. "And I do. I love you, Jareth. With all my heart."

Jareth froze, his eyes widening, not quite believing her. After the shock wore off, he tilted his face down and kissed the underside of her jaw, making Sarah gasp breathless. "Precious Sarah. And I will be your slave."

He peppered kisses all along her jaw to the other side, then up her cheek and placed his forehead on hers. "And I will love you until the end of time itself."

They had kissed many, many times since their first mistletoe kiss a week ago. But this was something else. This was a kiss of passion, of love, of everything they could ever want. It was a promise of forever, of adoration.

They never wanted it to end.

Jareth lifted her in his arms, carrying her bridal style and walked out of the living room.

"Where are we going?" Sarah asked when her brain finally caught up with her, Jareth still kissing her here and there, being very distracting.

"To the balcony." He nipped her throat one last time and used his magic to open up the doors to the balcony. He set Sarah on her two feet and put an arm around her.

Sarah gazes into the sky, seeing that they were up quite high and the stars shine brightly tonight.

Fireworks lined the sky, a minute before the new year. Sarah watched in awe as the lights danced across the sky. She leaned backwards into Jareth's lean chest and felt comfortable when he put his hands around her stomach and caressed her.

"My beautiful love." He tilted her chin up. "Won't you share with me the last kiss of the year and the first kiss of the new year?"

Sarah giggled at his politeness. "You've turned your world upside down for me, Jareth. I think a kiss is the least you deserve."

Leaning in once more, the two love birds kissed above the kingdom, the promise of not just a wonderful new year but the promise of a new life for them both.

* * *

 **I hope this was a good conclusion to this fluffy story! I thought, what better way for them to declare their love than to clear things up and say them in a simple way? And as for the "fear me" I'm surprised I didn't think of it as "fearing god" before. I grew up Christian (am no longer Christian for many reasons) but it was something that I realized I had forgotten about! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this and I will post an epilogue tomorrow morning!**


	14. Chapter 14

Ch 14

 **Margot: thank you so much and I hope you willl like this epilogue!**

 **Honoria Granger: sorry you disliked how I portrayed his family and thanks for the review. I'm very open to criticism and it's made me so much better at writing. When you say "suburban" what exactly is wrong with that? Do you mean they're not interesting enough? Too normal? Too cozy or lame? Lol. I can understand not liking that. I will ask that next time you comment on something you dislike, if you could expound on that. Otherwise it isn't very helpful for me as a writer. I just know that you dislike it, and frankly, I do have a real reason for writing them that way (will get into that in a bit) and though I do publish of course, the main reason I write is for me.**

 **Just some insight on my writing for you so you can understand why I wrote them that way: I wrote it with the idea that Jareth's family is more or less normal like Sarah's. They've chosen to live that life instead of being king and queen. It's why Jareth is wild and isolated with a bit of a control freak, but also sweet and understanding. So if they seem a little too normal that's why.**

 **Not everyone's going to like the way I portray things, and I'm totally cool with that because hey, we're all different and it's where we all get better at showing how we see their world! So I guess this is one of those things that isn'tfor you, but I hope it didn't ruin the entire story for you. I've also read stories where I'm kind of like "hmm not a fan" so I feel you, lol. Thanks for the review and I hope this epilogue doesn't make you feel like it's too "suburbany" (is that a word? Pretty sure it's not but LOL). Thanks again for reviewing my stories and I hope you'll continue to keep reading them!**

* * *

 ** _Epilogue_**

 _Christmas Day, 20 years later_

Jareth sat next to a beautiful young lady, his arm around her in the small sleigh he had built earlier with her just for the two of them.

She was a lovely sight, blonde hair with the most electric green eyes. And sass that matched his so well.

"I had an awesome time. Thank you." She kissed Jareth's cheek.

"I did as well, my Darling." Jareth preened at her kiss. "I am so glad you love sleigh rides, my girl."

He helped her out of the sleigh and transported up the stairs into the living room.

"Sarah?" Jareth called, taking his jacket off.

"Well hello, how was the sleigh ride?" Sarah got up to kiss him.

"You should be resting." He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Father, she's pregnant. Not infirm." The blonde girl rolled her eyes.

"Listen to your own daughter." Sarah told Jareth. "You are so annoying during pregnancies."

"Was he this bad when you were pregnant with me and Melody?" She asked her mother.

"Worse since that was my first pregnancy and I had twins." Sarah rubbed her belly a little.

Jareth rolled his eyes and then scooped Sarah up in his arms. "Let's get you comfortable by the fire, love. I'll massage your feet."

"You know maybe this isn't so bad!" Sarah laughed.

As the three sat by the fire, a fourth figure came in. This girl had bright red hair and grey eyes, also very beautiful. "Hi Dad! Hi Nova!" Melody got a plate of pumpkin scones down. "Mom had a food craving so I made these."

"I am so spoiled." Sarah laughed at her daughter. "I'm so fat now!"

"Nonsense. You are just as beautiful as ever." Jareth rubbed her feet as Sarah leaned into the couch comfortably. He kissed her belly. "And a son. To think that I did not think I would ever have a family and look at all this now."

Sarah felt emotional. And of course she chalked up her crying to pregnancy hormones. "I wouldn't want this with anyone else but you."

Nova and Melody finished their puzzle. "You are so sweet, it's almost gross." Nova said.

"Shut up." Jareth raised a teasing eyebrow at her. "Without our love, you wouldn't exist."

Nova threw herself down on her knees and mocked him. "Oh Your Majesty! Please forgive our rambunctious antics that we have inherited from you!"

Jareth lunged at her and tickled her sides.

"AHHHH!" Nova screamed.

"Serves you right, Princess!" He moved before she could accidentally smack his face.

Sarah rolled her eyes. Nova was such a daddy's girl. She could always push his buttons and even in ways Sarah herself couldn't even do and get away with it. Melody on the other hand, was very much her mother's daughter. Still full of wit but she preferred to stay close to Sarah and take care of her. Normally, they'd go on the sleigh rides together but Sarah felt too tired so Nova and Jareth went together while Melody knitted with her at home. Knitting and sleigh rides were a family tradition from the time Jareth and Sarah had gone on their first date.

After deciding that he tortured his daughter enough, Jareth stuffed a scone in his face and grinned at them all. "Melody, these are amazing."

"Thank you Daddy." She beamed with pride.

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Jareth, I can't believe you're chewing with your mouth full. You're worse than your own girls when they were babies."

"You're going to use us as a basis for comparison when you have goblins to use?" Melody raised an eyebrow.

Jareth threw back his head and laughed. If Nova pushed his buttons, Melody certainly pushed Sarah's.

Sarah threw a ball of yarn at Jareth and he just responded by showering kisses all over her.

"EWWWWWW!" The twins pinched their noses in mock disgust. "Get a room!"

"You are so handsy today." Sarah shoved him off but laid her head on his shoulder. He was quite comfortable to snuggle.

"You missed our sleigh ride." He pouted. "I missed you."

Sarah felt tears in her eyes. Years ago, she had been worried that she would bore him but years later, they would fall in love with each other all over again. He never lost the light in his eyes when she walked into the room or the sarcasm that he reserved only for her. He had given her her dreams and so much more.

"Oh, sweet why are you crying?" He got the black silk handkerchief she had won at the Post Yuletide festival on their first date, her token for him and wiped her tears. He cooed and held around her, kissing in her hair. "Did I say something?"

"I just love you. And you still love me." She choked a little. "Oh, don't worry it's just pregnancy hormones."

"Awww, okay I guess you guys are cute." Melody sat by her mother's feet. "I hope to find a love like that one day."

"You will." Jareth reassured her. He beamed at Melody sweetly. "It's a beautiful thing."

Sarah kissed his cheek and conjured a footrest, lifting her swollen feet on it. She was one of those women who got awful swelling during pregnancy and now they were getting bad again.

"Allow me, my love." Jareth scooted from her and massaged her feet, letting some magic flow in her to help too. Sarah sighed and looked at her loving husband. How was she so lucky to have such a wonderful man?

"I am so happy to have you in my life." Jareth purred. He really was lucky to have her. Temperamental, annoying man finding someone so pure and sweet as his Sarah. And to give him not just beautiful daughters, but girls who were just as smart and good hearted as they. He kissed her belly once more, dispelling all insecurities she had of it.

There was a knock on the door. Nova went to go answer it. A goblin saluted her. "Me wants to say that dwarf, fox, furry rock friend, Kingy's and Queenie's family here for Christmas dinner."

"Thank you Dibble." Nova patted him on the head and the goblin skipped away.

"Now look at you, such nice manners." Sarah complimented her daughter. She shot a dark look at Jareth. "No thanks to your father."

"Goblins like to be kicked!" He argued.

The sisters shared a knowing look. Kicking goblins was always an argument between the two.

The family of four made their way to the grand dining hall that was toned down from its usual ornate decorations for family occasions. The fireplace roared warmly, soft lights filled the area and everyone sat comfortably together.

"Oh how tall you've grown!" Linda hugged both of his granddaughters. "Who's faller?"

"ME!" Nova yelled.

"The heck? I am!" Melody yelled at her sister.

"Well both of you are so beautiful." She looked at them in pride. Linda continued to be a very, very famous actress Above. She eventually married a costar of hers to the delight of everyone. Gerard stood next to her and gave a polite smile to his step-granddaughters. Everyone was gracious and inviting. He loved the warm atmosphere but he was a bit of an introvert and not used to such a big family, much less a magical one.

"Linda! Gerard! So nice of you to come!" Jareth kissed his mother-in-law's cheek and shook hands with Sarah's stepfather.

"How is my princess? I mean queen?" Robert hugged Sarah. He pulled back and looked at her belly. "You doing okay?"

She had a very difficult birth with the twins. When they were born, Jareth's parents trotted over to meet the babies and Robert decided that his healthy granddaughters could wait while he kissed Sarah's forehead in comfort. She was his little girl, forever and always. Even if she was a queen with magical powers.

"Dad, have you met my husband?" Sarah laughed at him. "He hardly lets me out of bed to do important things! He gave me a foot massage right before dinner."

"Well, it's one of the reasons I approve of him." Robert glanced happily at his son-in-law.

"You are definitely glowing!" Karen greeted her. "Look at you. You look better than your pregnancy with those two."

"I have a theory that they fought each other in the womb." Sarah joked. "This one oughta be easier."

Hoggle, Sir Didymus, and Ludo only stopped by for a little bit, giving Christmas wishes and presents for the family.

"My Princesses, I am always in your service." He took off his hat and bowed.

"He seems to forget that I am the king and serves me." Jareth whispered to Toby and his father.

Gavin rolled his eyes and Toby shook his head at Jareth.

"Thank you so much." Melody handed him a plate of scones. "I made some because mom was craving them so I made sure to have extra for all you three."

"Melody nice." Ludo gave her a big bear hug.

"You definitely got your cute side from your mom." Hoggle teased her and Jareth glared at the dwarf.

"You dare insult me in my own home, Hoggart?"

"You and your temper!" Jasmine laughed. "I wonder what will happen when the girls start to court handsome young men."

"Don't even start." Sarah warned her. "He's moody enough with me being pregnant. No need to remind him that they're young women!"

"I plan to lock them up in the tallest tower soon, safe and secure. At least until I find the suitor for them. Not that it'll actually happen." Jareth folded his arms and acted like an overbearing father.

Everyone laughed. No one seriously thought that he would do such a thing. He was overprotective but he did not own his wife or daughters. He would let them have the freedom he and Sarah had. Besides, they all knew that he'd be just as irritating with their unborn son.

They gathered and feasted on the delicious food made by Jareth's cooks. Jasmine's fiancé, Frederick, was accompanying her and she discussed wedding details with her niece as they would be bridesmaids. Evelyn asked Toby about his own life, learning that he was a young lawyer and was currently dating a fellow classmate though it was not long enough for them to go to the other family's home for Christmas. Gavin and Robert exchanged stories about their respective children. Karen mentioned that her sister, Ivy, and her daughters were doing alright and that Brittany was a lot nicer since Linda had scolded her for hurting Sarah, retelling the story to the girls of how Jareth had thrown the snowballs at their faces.

Toby and Sarah argued about whether he should have a fancy dinner or a casual date with his girlfriend, too nervous about moving too fast. Jareth gave his input and Sarah told him that their cultures were too different for it to go well. Linda and Gerard offered the girls to come onset for a movie she was shooting, the king and queen saying they could but only if someone was guarding them from the press and if they finished their homework on time. Jasmine asked to look at Toby's cellphone as she was curious about technology, talking with Frederick too about Aboveground creations.

After dinner, they played a few games and watched Home Alone.

"UGH." Toby shivered at the spider on screen, landing on Marv. "Man I hate that's scene."

"I think they look rather cute, we don't get spiders here." Jasmine commented.

"You're so weird, Aunt Jasmine." Nova was not one to mince words and Sarah sent a glare at her daughter when Jasmine just laughed.

"Nova, if I'm weird, what does that say about your father?" She shot a glance at Jareth. "And his awful hair."

"Excuse me, my wife happens to like it." Jareth put his arm around Sarah, as if she had the final say.

"I am not getting dragged into this." She gave him a look.

"Really, you'd think that Kevin would do better to call the police. He could've killed them with those pranks! So unsafe." Melody pointed at the movie and grabbed popcorn from Robert and stuffed it in her face.

"Mel, why are you always such a killjoy?" Nova rolled her eyes.

"Shut up Nov."

"Guys!" Sarah sat up straight and grabbed Jareth's hand.

"What is it?" He got up quickly and carried her in his arms to pick her up faster than you could say "goblin." He was ready to drag her to the court physician to check on her when she motioned for him to set her down.

"Okay calm down Your Majesty." Sarah was a little embarrassed, not as much as she would be if she wasn't around family. "Your son just kicked and now you scared him by lifting his mother up too fast."

Most men would've blushed in embarrassment. Jareth, however was not most men. "Darling, I will not apologize for trying to take care of you. If I cannot share the burden of carrying and growing our child, I will make sure that his mother is safe."

"You two are romantically disgusting." Toby said.

"I'm in love dearly with Robert and I'd have to agree." Karen said.

Jareth sat down and smirked at them. He still had Sarah on his lap and laid his hand on her belly. "He's kicking!"

Everyone clamored over to feel him kick. Jareth glared at all of them, forcing everyone to form a line. Sarah told him he was being ridiculous but Jareth wouldn't have it. Grudgingly, he allowed three people to feel her belly at a time. They all gushed and cooed, wondering what the baby would look like.

"Oh I bet he will have lovely dark hair like Sarah's!" Evelyn admired the girl. "Very lovely and luscious."

"Maybe he'll have blue eyes like dad!" Melody looked at her father, beaming.

"I bet he'll be as annoying as his parents combined." Toby smirked and barely ducked out of the way when Jareth threw a pillow at him.

Soon, it was bedtime. As Jareth and Sarah lived in a literal castle, everyone got their own rooms. The royal family decided to spend just a little more quiet time together though.

Sarah sighed in bliss as Jareth's hands came to massage her shoulders, loosening the knots in them. "Wow, you are amazing."

"As are you, Precious." He gave her a peck on the lips. "Again, taking care of you is the least I could do as you're carrying our child that I helped to create."

"When you guys are done getting lovey-dovey over there, how about hanging out with us too?" Nova called after her parents. She was testing out a new painting kit given by her Uncle Toby. She and Melody wanted to try out the nerf guns but Jareth told them they could tomorrow, not wanting to knock Sarah over in her "delicate state."

The girls gravitated to their parents, Nova on Sarah's side and Melody at Jareth's. Nova leaned against her mother on the floor, loving the feel of Sarah's hand comb through her hair. She was just like Jareth in that way, loving the simple touches.

Melody laid her head against her father's knee, her chin sticking out just like Sarah's. "Tell us a story."

"I thought you and Nova said you were too old for stories?" Jareth affectionately pet her head. "14 years old now, my dear. And your mother is the good storyteller."

"But I want to hear it from you." She said earnestly. "About the king of goblins who fell in love with the girl."

Sarah felt her heart get bigger. She would never tire of recounting their love story. It was a precious gem meant to be shared. "Yes? Please share it my love."

Jareth tilted Melody's chin up affectionately. "Once upon a time, there was a goblin king and a beautiful young woman. But what no one knew was the king of the goblins had fallen in love with the girl and had given her certain powers..."

* * *

 **My winter blues still hasn't gone away honestly. It was getting better and I tried to make the end of the story sweet and fluffy but I've been getting messages that it's not really up to par to what you guys want and I'm sorry for that. I really thought it was well done. Well anyway, I still hope it was a nice, easy read at least the first few chapters or so. Even if you disliked some things in the story, I do appreciate any and all honest reviews. Maybe I sound really lame for asking but could you also say nice things in reviews too along with the critical stuff? It helps me to not get bogged down lol but if that's too much to think about then don't worry just review as normal then.**

 **Thank you to all for liking, reviewing, favoriting, and following this fluffy story! It means so much to me that you liked it so much. I hope this helps a bit with any winter blues and I want to say that I have a Sleeping Beauty/Snow White AU for labyrinth coming out! Not sure when, sometime in the end of January maybe? Or earlier? Who knows lol. I have the entire rough draft pretty much finished (I write fast and was on winter break) so you lucky ducks will get it sooner than later probably!**

 **I hope everyone has a lovely, Happy New Year! May it be filled with awesomeness and lots of love.**

 **Thanks again and keep reviewing and check out my old stories!**


End file.
